


Перехитрить Януса (рабочее)

by red_sapphire



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Godfather - Mario Puzo
Genre: Drama, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Time Travel, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_sapphire/pseuds/red_sapphire
Summary: Меняя чужое прошлое, можно изменить собственное будущее. Его можно спасти. Или уничтожить.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 36





	1. Глава 1

– Сэр!..  
Тони резко вскидывает голову – и, надо признать, абсолютно вовремя. Еще несколько сантиметров и он бы уткнулся носом прямо в паяльник. Раскаленный, между прочим.  
– Сколько раз тебя предупреждать, чтобы ты меня не пугал? – ворчит Тони, смахивая со лба прядь волос и отключая, наконец, злополучный паяльник. Что-то он сегодня слишком заработался… – Который час?  
– Сейчас половина второго ночи, сэр, – безупречно вежливо отвечает Джарвис. – Что же касается вашего предыдущего замечания, то мое вмешательство полностью соответствовало протоколу номер один, который требует защищать вас всеми доступными мне средствами.  
– Ну все, все, – Тони отмахивается от изысканного многословия Джарвиса и впервые за несколько часов оглядывается по сторонам. Груда металлолома, в которую превратился его костюм после последнего нападения боевых дронов, все еще требует внимания, но не сегодня. Придется отправляться в постель – в таком состоянии находиться в мастерской просто опасно. Инстинкт самосохранения в нем всегда был несколько слабее, чем полагается разумному человеку, но окончательно все же не отключался, благослови Ньютон Джарвиса.  
– За последние несколько часов вам дважды звонила мисс Поттс, – монотонно продолжает Джарвис, пока Тони распихивает по местам инструменты, потенциально опасные для любопытства Дубины. – Завтрашняя встреча с инвесторами требует вашего личного присутствия.  
– Раз требует, значит, поприсутствую, – мрачно отзывается Тони, предчувствуя отвратительное утро. С тех пор, как он официально начал свою карьеру в качестве Мстителя, Пеппер очень старается не беспокоить его по пустякам. Если она не сумела разрулить ситуацию самостоятельно, дело пахнет неприятностями. – Что-нибудь еще?  
– По почте пришло приглашение на благотворительный бал в эту пятницу.  
– Мне обязательно там быть, или чека будет достаточно? – вот уж на светскую жизнь у него сейчас точно нет времени.  
– На ваше усмотрение, сэр.  
– Ладно, решим до пятницы, – Тони одним движением смахивает голограммы в корзину. – Джей, отключи здесь все, я спать. Сделай одолжение, разбуди меня завтра в семь.  
– Как пожелаете, сэр.  
Выйдя за дверь лаборатории, он с хрустом потягивается. Да, годы явно берут свое – раньше полуночные бдения в мастерской только придавали энергии. А сейчас временами и кофе не спасает. Опять же – сердце…  
– Джарвис, чем заняты остальные?  
– Агенты Романофф и Бартон спят в своих комнатах. Мистер Одинсон покинул башню около трех часов назад. Мистер Беннер медитирует в своей спальне. Капитан Роджерс находится на посадочной площадке.  
– Где?!  
С Тони мигом слетает весь сон. Что Роджерс там делает? На вершине небоскреба в глухую ночь и, если верить прогнозу погоды – под мерзким ледяным дождем. Он бросает взгляд на окно: так и есть, на стекле поблескивают капли.  
Тони отлично знает, что Роджерс ненавидит холод. Температура в его спальне всегда чуть выше, чем в остальных жилых помещениях башни, а стандартную униформу из кевлара Тони дополнительно утеплил после того, как однажды заметил кэпа, зябко вздрагивающего в довольно комфортные для остальных пятьдесят девять по Фаренгейту. Сам Роджерс, разумеется, никому не жалуется – и уж конечно, Тони был бы последним человеком, с которым он стал бы обсуждать свои проблемы. Тот факт, что Роджерс вообще решился переехать в башню, уже можно считать выдающимся достижением.  
– Что капитан там делает?  
– Ничего, сэр. Он стоит на краю и смотрит.  
Тони ругается сквозь зубы. Подняться в пентхаус, дойти до спальни, сдернуть с вешалки первую попавшуюся куртку, войти в лифт – на все это уходит не больше семи минут, и все это время он чувствует себя… некомфортно. Не то чтобы он боится, что кэп может покончить с собой – чувство долга не позволит, – но мысль о том, что он в гордом одиночестве проводит время на вершине небоскреба ночью, все же скребет на душе.  
– Джей, – Тони тяжело вздыхает. – Приведи в готовность Железный Легион. На всякий случай.  
– Вы желаете атаковать капитана Роджерса? – тон Джарвиса безупречно вежлив, но Тони достаточно хорошо его знает, чтобы различить неуловимую нотку язвительности. – Думаю, что вам удастся победить.  
– Я желаю, чтобы костюмы были в боевой готовности, – Тони слишком устал, чтобы состязаться в остроумии с распоясавшимся помощником. – Не надо трепать мне нервы. Это противоречит твоему первому протоколу. О моей защите и все такое.  
С мелодичным звоном лифт останавливается, и дверцы разъезжаются.

***

Ночной Нью-Йорк с такой головокружительной высоты кажется намного красивее.  
Стив поднимает повыше воротник куртки. Пожалуй, хватит на сегодня. Привычку подниматься сюда и смотреть на огни гигантского мегаполиса с высоты птичьего полета он приобрел пару недель назад. Время он тщательно подбирал с тем расчетом, чтобы не попасться на глаза никому из команды, стараясь избежать лишних вопросов. Не то чтобы остальные горели любопытством – Наташа и Клинт предпочитали не лезть в то, что напрямую их не касается, Тор был поглощен очередным витком своего романа с «прекрасной леди Джейн», а Брюс вообще мало что замечал вокруг, целыми днями пропадая в лаборатории. Вряд ли кто-то из них стал бы допрашивать его о том, как он проводит досуг – в этом веке никому не было особого дела до Стива Роджерса, если миру срочно не требовалось спасение. Он был в абсолютной безопасности. Только вот… Старк.  
Присутствие Старка поблизости ощущалось как соринка в глазу или камешек в ботинке. Хотя, учитывая масштаб личности скандального гения, это были как минимум бревно и булыжник соответственно. Стив понятия не имел, как себя с ним вести. Даже в мыслях не мог назвать его по имени. Какое-то время Старк пытался приучить его к своему имени, но, похоже, сдался.  
Изначальная робость в отношении Старка – весьма простительная, учитывая, как редко (никогда) он общался с гениальными эксцентричными миллиардерами, сменилась естественным и вполне понятным раздражением. Непредсказуемые повороты разговора, странная привычка язвить направо и налево, полное отсутствие уважения к авторитетам и острый как бритва язык неприятно поразили Стива еще при первом знакомстве. А последующее спасение Нью-Йорка от атомного взрыва и предложение превратить собственную башню в штаб-квартиру Мстителей вызвали когнитивный диссонанс. Стив не понимал Старка, как ни пытался. И решил больше не пробовать.  
Ситуация сильно осложнялась тем, что время от времени он ловил на себе оценивающие взгляды Старка. Словно тот раз за разом пытался в нем что-то разглядеть – и раз за разом ничего не находил. Стив нервничал и при первом удобном случае выходил из комнаты, провожаемый насмешливым взглядом пары блестящих карих глаз.  
По правде говоря, он бы ни за что не согласился переехать в башню Старка, но здание находилось в центре Нью-Йорка, было прекрасно оснащено и идеально подходило всем Мстителям. Ну, всем, кроме Стива. И было бы слишком странно, если бы лидер команды жил отдельно от всех, поэтому он согласился – скрепя сердце и стиснув зубы. Он не хотел быть ничем обязанным Старку. И в то же время понимал, что его возражения прозвучали бы по-детски.  
Старк оказался на удивление гостеприимным хозяином, если не считать того, что был Старком. Стиву досталась просторная комната с панорамным окном и уютным неброским интерьером. Сначала его потрясли размеры помещения (хотя, видит Бог, после казармы Щ.И.Т.а это было нетрудно), но он на удивление быстро освоился и в первую же ночь мертвым сном уснул на огромной кровати с немыслимо мягким матрацем и приятными на ощупь простынями. От неловкой попытки благодарности Старк лишь отмахнулся, и Стиву осталось только сбежать в спортзал – вымещать раздражение на боксерских грушах. Спортзал, кстати, тоже был выше всяких похвал – хозяин башни не пожалел ни денег, ни собственного времени. Хотя сам там почему-то не показывался.  
Стив вздыхает. От мыслей о Старке настроение немедленно испортилось. Вот уж с кого станется подкараулить его в коридоре и отпустить порцию ядовитых замечаний по поводу холода, сосулек и возраста, причем безо всякой причины, просто потому, что хочется и можется.  
Двери лифта за его спиной разъезжаются почти бесшумно, но усиленный сывороткой слух Стива улавливает звук. А еще Стив слышит шаги. Узнает их – и мысленно стонет.  
Только помяни черта.  
– Старк, – Стив с трудом заставляет голос звучать ровно.  
– Он самый, – отзывается тот, подходя ближе, но строго соблюдая социальную дистанцию. Опытным путем, после пары стычек и довольно крепких выражений (выражался по большей части Старк) они выяснили, что Стив не терпит фамильярных случайных прикосновений, которые миллиардер, плейбой и филантроп щедро раздавал направо и налево. После того, как Стив был вынужден сказать это прямым текстом, Старк на удивление отстал. И держался поодаль.  
К сожалению, от длинного языка Старка социальная дистанция не спасает.  
– Тебе не холодно, Кэп? – начинает тот тем самым обманчиво-беззаботным тоном, с которого обычно и начинаются все их перепалки.  
– Нет, – кратко отвечает Стив, мысленно давая себе слово, что на этот раз не позволит Старку себя довести.  
Старк перемещается чуть ближе к краю площадки. Глядит вниз, а потом, чуть нервно дернув шеей, – на Стива.  
– Ты… эээ… решил прогуляться перед сном?  
– Да, – Стив понимает, что его ответы звучат грубо, поэтому заставляет себя добавить: – А ты?  
– Ну, я предпочитаю более теплую погоду для прогулок, – беззаботно отзывается Старк. Стив слегка поворачивает голову в его сторону – да, Старк явно любит холод не больше него самого: руки глубоко в карманах куртки, полоска обнаженной кожи над воротником покрылась гусиной кожей. Даже смотреть на него холодно, даром что самого Стива давно уже потряхивает.  
– Тогда почему ты здесь? Не боишься простудиться? – вот так, звучит достаточно вежливо.  
– Я? Простудиться? – в голосе Старка слышится комичное удивление. – Я так горяч, что могу растопить собой айсберг, кэп. А вот как насчет тебя?  
– Я не могу простудиться, – голос Стива определенно становится холоднее на десяток градусов при упоминании айсберга. – Сыворотка.  
– Полезная штука, правда? Но просто чтоб ты знал: от падения с такой высоты она тебя не спасет, кэп. Может, отойдешь от края?  
Стив моргает. Действительно, он стоит на самом краю, и носки его ботинок слегка выступают за край. Он даже не заметил, как оказался так далеко.  
– Спасибо за беспокойство, – он заставляет себя сделать шаг назад. – Но просто чтоб ты знал: я не собираюсь прыгать с крыши.  
– Разумеется, нет, – кивает Старк. Он заметно расслабляется, кажется, даже дрожать перестает. Он что, поднялся сюда только затем, чтобы проверить, как себя чувствует Стив? Почему тогда не уходит?  
Стив тяжело вздыхает. Он не знает, что еще сказать Старку. У того, кажется, тоже закончились идеи. Стоит чуть поодаль в тонкой кожаной куртке и с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не щелкать зубами от холода. Пожалуй, с него станется простудиться. Стив решительно разворачивается к лифту.  
– Я пойду спать.  
– Хорошая идея, – бормочет Старк на грани слышимости и следует за ним.  
В бледном свете люминесцентных ламп лицо Старка кажется уродливой маской. Безжалостное освещение заставляет черты лица выглядеть резче, тени под глазами темнее, а морщины – глубже. Впервые Стив замечает, что Тони действительно выглядит на свои сорок с небольшим. Он устало моргает и ожесточенно трет покрасневшие то ли от недосыпа, то ли от выпивки глаза.  
Лифт останавливается в пентхаусе.  
– Доброй ночи, капитан, – чуть устало произносит Старк, делая шаг вперед.  
Кажется, стычка на сегодня отложена.  
– Доброй ночи, Старк, – с заметным облегчением в голосе отвечает Стив.  
Двери лифта закрываются.

***

Да, идиотский вышел разговор.  
Тони продолжает размышлять о встрече с Роджерсом, стоя под самым горячим душем, какой только может вытерпеть. Промозглый холод никак не хочет уходить из тела, ощущения самые мерзопакостные. Не простудиться бы, хорош будет владелец компании на совещании инвесторов с хлюпающим носом. И за каким только чертом, спрашивается, его понесло на крышу?  
Роджерс определенно не собирался никуда прыгать. Он просто стоял и смотрел на Нью-Йорк – может, хотел запомнить и потом нарисовать по памяти, может, кошмары мешали уснуть, может, вообще соскучился по айсбергу. Последнюю ядовитую мысль Тони старается прогнать как можно дальше. Уж здесь-то кэп явно не виноват. Он вообще ни в чем не виноват. Вышел на площадку подышать воздухом, и тут с чего-то приперся Тони. Черт, если уж он так распереживался за Роджерса, мог бы незаметно отправить костюмы дежурить парой этажей ниже. Вместо этого он рванул на площадку сам – посреди ночи и в кошмарную погоду. Роджерс, конечно, его тут же раскусил и наверняка обозлился еще сильнее. Как будто такое в принципе возможно. У Тони давно сложилось впечатление, что кэп зол на него перманентно, и только образ звездно-полосатого символа нации мешает ему снова высказать все, что он думает о Тони. Вечное сдержанное недовольство кэпа бесило, Тони пытался спустить пар, раз за разом цепляя его за живое, отчего тот злился еще сильнее. Их отношения напоминали бег по спирали – и когда они сойдутся в верхней точке, грянет взрыв. Тони оставалось только надеяться, что в этот момент на нем будет броня.  
Возможно, он зря волнуется. Роджерс, несмотря на явную неприязнь, всегда до тошноты корректен. Он напрочь отказывается называть его по имени, предпочитая формальное «Старк», которое вызывает у Тони отвратительную оскомину. Как будто Роджерс один из сотрудников Старк Индистриз. Как будто они не сражались плечом к плечу.  
Как будто он хочет как можно сильнее отдалиться от Тони.  
Выйдя из душа, Тони заматывается в самый теплый и уютный из своих халатов и бредет в спальню. Тело, измотанное тридцатичасовым рабочим марафоном, практически отключилось, но мозг продолжает сосредоточенно работать. Умозаключения как всегда четкие, только эта четкость ни черта не радует. Тони понимает: он облажался.  
Разумеется, кэп воспринял его появление на крыше как оскорбление. Черт, да Тони и сам бы возмутился, если бы его заподозрили в суицидальных наклонностях. Ему исключительно повезло, что Роджерс сдержал свое недовольство и не высказал ему прямо на месте все, что о нем думал. С другой стороны, возможно, кэп посчитает его появление признаком беспокойства о лидере команды. Эта мысль должна ему понравиться, в конце концов, это он прожужжал всем уши о важности командной работы. Но тогда их бравый капитан может подумать, что Тони относится к нему как-то по-особенному и…  
Тони со стоном зарывается головой поглубже в подушки. Все. Спать. О тонкостях взаимоотношений с Роджерсом он, как Скарлетт о’Хара, подумает завтра.

***

Завтра думать о Роджерсе оказывается некогда.  
Джарвис, отчаявшись его разбудить, врубает звук пожарной сирены. Тони вылетает из кровати, как ошпаренный, долго ругает ни в чем не повинного помощника, прекрасно понимая в глубине души, что тот ни в чем не виноват. Настроение портится еще сильнее, и он с мрачным видом следует на кухню за ежедневной порцией кофеина.  
На кухне обнаруживается не менее взъерошенный Брюс. Одним взглядом оценив состояние Тони, он молча придвигает ему кружку, полную крепчайшего свежесваренного кофе. Кофемашин он не признает в принципе, а кофе варит отменный, так что Тони в который раз мысленно поздравляет себя за решение пригласить Брюса в башню. Быстро проглотив тост и залпом выпив обжигающий кофе, он вежливо благодарит. Кофе примиряет его с окружающей действительностью. Правда, ровно до тех пор, пока он не добирается до офиса.  
В офисе обнаруживается двадцать напыщенных индюков, упакованных в Армани и Хьюго Босс, и одна чрезвычайно нервная Пеппер Поттс. Макияж как всегда безупречен, но по синякам под глазами Тони мгновенно определяет, что вымоталась она не меньше него. Нужно подыскать ей помощницу, делает он мысленную заметку.  
Следующие два с половиной часа он бы с радостью променял на хорошую драку с читаури. При условии, разумеется, что читаури нападут на какую-нибудь безлюдную пустыню. Новую систему кибербезопасности, над которой Тони работал почти два месяца, пора запускать в производство, с его точки зрения этот вопрос можно было урегулировать за пять минут, но проблема финансирования неожиданно встает ребром. Большинство считает, что риски запуска нового продукта превышают допустимые, и ему приходится пустить в ход все свое красноречие, чтобы убедить хотя бы десятерых. И пачку носовых платков – после того, как Тони выпроваживает почтенных старцев, Пеппер неожиданно начинает плакать. Кое-как успокоив исполнительного директора Старк Индастриз, Тони вызывает Хэппи, передает Пеппер с рук на руки и настрого запрещает ей появляться в офисе и заниматься любыми делами в ближайшие два дня. После чего падает в кресло, не понимая, как умудрился так устать за такое короткое время.  
Еще два часа уходит на разбор патентной документации. Разумеется, и здесь ему постарались усложнить жизнь настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, но консультация с юридическим отделом помогает прояснить большую часть спорных моментов. Тони бросает взгляд на часы, решает, что на сегодня уже посвятил руководству компанией достаточно времени, и встает с кресла. И, разумеется, именно в этот момент оживает Джарвис – вернее, его офисная копия.  
– Мистер Старк, к вам посетитель.  
– Я уже ушел, Джей, – отмахивается Тони, шагая к двери. – Сегодня в списке посещений никого не было, я официально недоступен и все такое. Пусть запишется на прием в обычном порядке.  
– Простите, сэр, но он настаивает, что это касается вашей деятельности как одного из Мстителей. Конкретно – вашей следующей миссии.  
Тони мысленно стонет. Помимо толпы обыкновенных просителей, сталкеров, фанатов и обычных шутников по линии компании, которые постоянно (и безуспешно) стараются пробиться к нему на прием, в последнее время появился еще один типаж – люди, которым всюду мерещится инопланетное вторжение, атака роботов или, на худой конец, международный терроризм. Поначалу Тони всерьез реагировал на такие сообщения, но, слетав пару раз по указанным адресам и не обнаружив там ничего криминального, начал вежливо перенаправлять всех в полицию. Разумеется, так будет и в этот раз.  
– Джей, я устал. Ты не мог бы с ним разобраться?  
– Не могли бы вы конкретизировать слово «разобраться»? – сухо осведомляется Джарвис.  
– Скажи, что я уехал, что меня вызвал Щ.И.Т., что я заболел, что меня похитили инопланетяне… – раздраженно начинает Тони, но Джарвис прерывает его:  
– При всем уважении, сэр, вряд ли его устроит такой ответ. Дело в том, что вас хочет видеть мистер Майкл Корлеоне.  
Тони застывает на месте. 


	2. Глава 2

Тони пробирает озноб.  
Он уже потребовал у Джарвиса самый крепкий и горячий кофе, какой только реально приготовить, – и все, чтобы избавиться от поганого тошнотворного чувства. В том, что это страх, не хочется признаваться даже самому себе.  
Он закрывает глаза и роняет голову на руки, сложенные на столе, упирается лбом в ледяные ладони. Посетитель покинул его кабинет уже два часа назад, красное декабрьское солнце клонится к закату, пора возвращаться в мастерскую – как минимум нужно доделать костюм, – но сил нет даже подняться. Чертов Корлеоне. Тони раз за разом прокручивает в голове беседу, пытаясь понять, какого дьявола с ним произошло.  
_– Добрый день, мистер Старк, – безукоризненно вежливо поздоровался невысокий седовласый старик. Он вошел уверенной походкой человека, привыкшего к подчинению, дорогой костюм сидел как влитой. Тони поднялся навстречу.  
– Добрый день, мистер Корлеоне, – поприветствовал он того, кого ФБР считало некоронованным королем преступного мира Соединенных Штатов. С точки зрения Тони, управлять преступной империей, дожить до девяноста четырех лет и не попасться на удочку даже такому профессионалу, как Фьюри, было выдающимся достижением, поэтому отнестись к визитеру следовало с уважением. Его слегка передернуло при мысли о том, что на это сказал бы непогрешимый кэп.  
Между тем Корлеоне, или «дон Майкл» (Джарвис выдал краткую биографическую справку, прежде чем посетителя пригласили в его кабинет), сел в предложенное кресло и вежливо поблагодарил секретаршу за принесенный кофе, не обнаружив ни малейшей обиды на то, что его заставили ждать в приемной. Тони встал, обошел письменный стол и присел напротив. Он намеренно молчал: по традициям, бытующим в кругу мафии, начать разговор первым было бы невежливо.  
Посетитель, очевидно, тоже это понимал, поэтому начал сам.  
– Вас удивляет мой визит, мистер Старк?  
– Вы правы, – кивнул Тони. – При всем уважении, мы с вами никогда не имели общих дел.  
Корлеоне усмехнулся.  
– Как изящно, однако, вы поставили меня на место. Действительно, какие дела могут быть у владельца казино в Неваде и гения, плейбоя и миллиардера, а теперь еще и национального героя в придачу?  
Тони вздрогнул. Корлеоне почти дословно процитировал то, что он сказал два года назад на хэлликарриере, но вот же черт… откуда он знал? Ведь повторил его собственные слова… Неужели он – и тут Тони похолодел – имеет шпионов в Щ.И.Т.е? Нужно поговорить с Фьюри… с Коулсоном…  
– Вы мне льстите, – чуть напряженно улыбнулся он. – И слишком сильно скромничаете. Вы тоже гений в своей…. сфере бизнеса, скажем так. И вы явно не самый бедный человек в Америке.  
– Но я не плейбой, что правда, то правда, – иронично парировал Корлеоне. – Предлагаю перейти прямо к делу, потому что наше время дорого. Я пришел, чтобы оказать вам услугу.  
– Мне? – брови Тони помимо воли взлетели вверх. – Не припомню, чтобы просил вас об услуге.  
– Еще попросите, – спокойно ответил Корлеоне.  
– Это угроза? – Тони невольно напрягся и почувствовал, как тонкий металл браслета на запястье нагрелся, реагируя на участившийся пульс.  
Визитер поднял вверх руки.  
– Господь с вами, мистер Старк. Разве я могу прийти в дом одного из Мстителей и начать угрожать? Все обстоит именно так, как я говорил: вы обратитесь ко мне за услугой. И я ее вам окажу, потому что отношусь к вам с уважением.  
– Вы назвали меня гением, – Тони усилием воли попытался успокоиться: сердце в груди лихо отплясывало джигу. – Тем не менее, я вас все еще не понимаю.  
Корлеоне выпрямился в кресле. Его взгляд был устремлен за спину Тони – туда, где в небе разгорался морозно-розовый закат.  
– Это произошло в тысяча девятьсот сорок втором году. Я проводил Рождество в кругу семьи: восстанавливался после ранения. Мой отец, Вито Корлеоне, был главой семейства Корлеоне в Нью-Йорке. Однажды вечером – таким же чудесным зимним вечером, как сегодняшний, – в его дом пришли двое. Один из них был высоким, голубоглазым и светловолосым. Вам это ни о чем не говорит?  
Тони приподнялся в кресле, холодея от ужаса. Кэп. Кэп пришел в дом главаря мафии. Кэп… да не может этого быть! Если Роджерс связался с преступной семьей… Но какие дела могут быть у капитана Америка с Корлеоне? Неужели они до сих пор связаны? Или всесильное семейство решило достать его даже сейчас, семьдесят лет спустя? А почему нет? Долги мафии не имеют срока давности.  
Мысли неслись галопом. Нет, он же не станет угрожать самому Капитану Америка, это бред… или будет? Роджерс силен, но не неуязвим, одна пуля и….  
– Кто был вторым? – сипло выговорил он, пытаясь выиграть драгоценное время, просчитать, продумать…  
– Ах да, – мягко улыбнулся Корлеоне. От этой улыбки Тони пробрало до костей, и стало понятно, что нихрена старый лис не забыл, что приберегал он эту новость для лучшего эффекта. – Вторым были вы.  
Тони рухнул обратно в кресло.  
– Этого не может быть, – покачал он головой. – Возможно, мой отец, Говард… мы похожи…  
– Нет, мистер Старк, – Корлеоне смотрел на него… сочувственно? – Это были именно вы. Вы похожи на своего отца, но вы не его копия.  
«И слава богу», – хотелось сказать Тони, но он не сказал. Во-первых, потому что это сейчас было совершенно неважно, и, во-вторых, потому что, черт возьми, он был гением, а не идиотом. Глупо было заранее настраивать собеседника против себя, пусть и в мелочах, а отцов итальянцы уважали. Хотя, может быть, отец этого конкретного мафиозо не был по отношению к нему таким говнюком, как Говард.  
– То есть вы утверждаете, – кажется, голос удалось, наконец, взять под контроль, – что к вам домой пришли… мы?  
– Именно так. Вы обратились к моему отцу за помощью. И он вам отказал.  
– Почему? – поинтересовался Тони.  
– Это второй вопрос, – поправил его Корлеоне. – Вы не спросили, какая помощь была вам нужна.  
– И какая же? – Тони ощущал себя Алисой на чаепитии у Шляпника: все страньше и чудесатее.  
– Вам нужен был проводник по Сицилии, – голос Корлеоне стал внушительным. – Вы должны были найти и обезвредить некую лабораторию по производству смертельного вируса.  
Тони нахмурился.  
– Какого именно?  
– Я не специалист в медицине, – покачал седой головой Корлеоне. – Вы сказали, что этот вирус убьет большую часть населения планеты, и вы должны уничтожить его. Что у вас всего неделя и действовать надо быстро.  
– И… мы сделали это? – осторожно поинтересовался Тони.  
– Я не знаю, – признался Корлеоне. – Мой отец отказал вам, но я счел ваш рассказ убедительным. И дал адрес одного паренька на Сицилии. Я проявил большое непочтение к отцу, выполнив вашу просьбу за его спиной, и поплатился за это. Больше я вас не видел – разумеется, до сегодняшнего дня.  
Тони почувствовал, что его мозг перегревается.  
– Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь. Значит, мы с Капитаном в будущем встретимся с вами в прошлом и отправимся на Сицилию уничтожать некий вирус. Все верно?  
– Совершенно верно, – кивнул Корлеоне, очевидно, довольный собой. – Рад, что вы так спокойно это воспринимаете.  
Спокойно... М-да. С другой стороны, если вспомнить взбесившегося асгардского бога с армией инопланетян и скипетр с функцией контроля сознания, почему бы не смириться с путешествиями во времени?  
Тони взял себя в руки – на сей раз окончательно.  
– Но зачем вы пришли предупредить меня об этом? – поинтересовался он. – Судя по всему, раз мы все еще живы и разговариваем, вирус не вырвался на свободу, – при слове «вирус» он вспомнил Экстремис и поморщился. – Тогда ради чего все это?  
– Чтобы изменить прошлое, – взгляд Корлеоне закаменел. – Мне нужно, чтобы вы забрали с собой в будущее Фабрицио. Того самого паренька, который станет вашим проводником.  
– Зачем? – изумленно спросил Тони. – Да и вообще… Это слишком опасно. Путешествия во времени – вещь непредсказуемая, менять прошлое чревато, но забрать в новую реальность целого человека – это же безумие. Что, если он откажется? И вообще, как он будет здесь жить?  
– Так же, как привык жить ваш друг, Капитан Америка, – лицо Майкла Корлеоне было абсолютно непроницаемым. – Поверьте, это для него куда лучше, чем смерть.  
Тони замолк и просто смотрел на этого человека, который привык единолично распоряжаться жизнями и судьбами. Наверняка его руки были в крови далеко не по локоть… но кто он такой, чтобы осуждать? Этот человек не прикрывался красивыми словами о службе своей стране: он убивал потому, что считал нужным, и не стыдился в этом признаться. Это было ужасно. Зато честно. Закон джунглей: выживает сильнейший.  
Тони дорого бы отдал, чтобы в его жизни все было так просто, и проклятые принципы не противоречили не менее проклятой действительности.  
– Я не могу единолично принять такое решение, – наконец, ответил он. – Это зависит от человека, который отправит нас в прошлое и вытащит обратно. И от Капитана, разумеется. Мы с ним должны поговорить.  
– Конечно, – Корлеоне поднялся на ноги. – Сообщите мне, что вы решите. Ваш… эээ… помощник знает, как со мной связаться.  
Он уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, но вопрос Тони догнал его в спину:  
– Так почему все-таки ваш отец отказал нам?  
Корлеоне обернулся. В черных глазах на лице старика мелькнуло озорное юношеское лукавство.  
– Мой отец всегда был человеком строгих правил, – ответил он с усмешкой, – и очень проницательным. Он никогда не стал бы рисковать своими подчиненными – людьми, которые доверили свою жизнь Семье, – ради людей, которым не доверял. А не доверял он предателям, трусам и… как бы это сказать… людям с нетрадиционной ориентацией.  
– С чего же он решил… – начал Тони, уже зная ответ в глубине души и страшась его услышать.  
На губах Корлеоне играла легкая улыбка.  
– Разве не очевидно? Он решил, что вы – пара.  
Дверь с легким щелчком захлопнулась. Тони рухнул в кресло._

Звонок Фьюри застает Стива на одной из оживленных улочек Манхэттена.  
Сегодня он впервые поймал себя на том, что его жизнь движется по кругу: подъем, пробежка, завтрак, спортзал, обед, брифинг, рисование на крыше, ужин, спортзал, пробежка, сон. Сражения и ночные кошмары вносили легкое разнообразие в устоявшуюся рутину, но почему-то сегодня он решил пропустить тренировку ради незапланированной прогулки по морозным улицам прихорашивающегося к Рождеству Нью-Йорка.  
Разумеется, такое спонтанное решение просто не могло остаться безнаказанным.  
– Капитан Роджерс? – голос Фьюри звучит слегка напряженно.  
– Слушаю вас, сэр, – отзывается Стив, автоматически разворачиваясь и мысленно прикидывая время на обратную дорогу. Можно, конечно, взять такси, но с вечерними пробками на своих двоих он доберется скорее. – Что-то случилось?  
– Случилось, – подтверждает Фьюри. – Тони Старк только что встретился с мистером Майклом Корлеоне.  
– И что… – начинает Стив и тут же обрывает сам себя.  
Корлеоне. Эта фамилия слишком хорошо ему знакома.  
Стив чувствует укол ледяного страха. Прошли те времена, когда шестерки Корлеоне держали в страхе весь квартал, как их жестокие caporegimes железной рукой правили Бруклином, собирая дань с мелких лавочников, держателей доходных домов и подпольных казино. Он хорошо помнил, как жестоко карали тех, кто осмеливался проявить неподчинение, – или, как они это называли, «выразить неуважение». Стив не забыл, как мать вздрагивала по ночам от звуков выстрелов, и как поутру дворники грузили на телеги безымянные трупы.  
И Старк связан с таким человеком?!  
– Вижу, эта фамилия вам знакома, – констатирует Фьюри. – Я не знаю, что за дела у Старка и Корлеоне, и, разумеется, не могу узнать, уж слишком хорошо защищен его офис от прослушки. Поэтому я прошу вас это выяснить. Любым способом.  
К жутким воспоминаниям добавилось тошнотворное отвращение. Фьюри хочет, чтобы Стив шпионил за одним из Мстителей? За своим боевым товарищем? Пусть Старк вел какие-то дела с доном итальянской мафии, но они необязательно должны были быть преступными. О каком вообще доверии в команде можно говорить, если ее лидер шпионит за подчиненными – пусть и с санкции начальства?  
– Сэр, боюсь, я…  
– Боюсь, капитан, что вы не осознаете серьезности ситуации, – обрывает его Фьюри. – Один из главарей мафии открыто посещает офис Мстителя. Который, между прочим, не так давно отказался от производства оружия. Ситуация очень нехорошая, мы не имеем права пускать ее на самотек. _Вы_ не имеете права, капитан.  
Стив молчит, стиснув зубы. Он не хочет. Он не хочет шпионить за Старком. Он не хочет слушать Фьюри. Он не хочет…  
… чтобы Старк пострадал.  
Стив никогда не имел дел с мафией лично. В прошлой жизни он был чересчур бедным, чтобы привлечь ее внимание, и слишком честным, чтобы просить о помощи одного из донов. Вдобавок, он не был итальянцем и с трудом понимал отношения между членами мафиозных кланов, но одно усвоил твердо: если человек хоть однажды связался с ними – он будет принадлежать им вечно. Путь из кабалы вел прямиком на кладбище.  
Стив лихорадочно обдумывает ситуацию. Он не верит, просто не может поверить, что Старк совершает что-то незаконное. Он шумная, яркая, временами скандальная и до одури харизматичная личность, он неуемная язва, но Стив не может представить его пособником преступников. Вот не может, и все.  
Из чего вовсе не следует, что преступники тоже не могут представить, как Старк с ними сотрудничает. И то, как именно его к этому принудить. И еще – что с ним сделать в случае отказа.  
Второго афганского чуда может и не случиться.  
Против воли в сознании вспыхивает воспоминание: четкий неподвижный профиль среди дымящихся руин, металлическая фигура, застывшая на покореженном асфальте, и кажется, что это никогда уже не изменить, что уже поздно и ало-золотой робот с гением внутри больше никогда не поднимется в небо…  
Тряхнув головой, он возвращает себя в реальность. Куда бы ни влип Старк, он должен с этим разобраться. Хотя бы ради команды.  
– Я понял вас, сэр. Это все?  
– Рад за вас, – сухо отвечает Фьюри. Многочисленные паузы в разговоре ему явно не по нраву. – Буду ждать новостей.  
Стив прячет мобильник в карман. О том, как выполнить поручение Фьюри, он подумает по дороге к башне.

Когда Тони доползает, наконец, до мастерской, на улице давно стемнело.  
Пару минут он раздумывает, не стоит ли ему сейчас надраться до зеленых чертей, чтобы хоть на минуту представить, что визит Корлеоне ему приснился. Взгляд падает на незаконченный костюм: смятые боковые пластины, покореженные затворы, торчащие провода недоделанного репульсора – и он со вздохом отказывается от этой идеи.  
Пока руки заняты привычным делом – спайка, сборка, отладка и смазка, – можно обдумать систему рекуперации энергии. Не то чтобы в ней была острая необходимость, реактор питает и репульсоры, и системы жизнеобеспечения, но он мог бы преобразовать энергию торможения и перенаправить ее, например, на ускорители. В самой системе ничего сложного нет, нужно лишь интегрировать ее в существующую модель костюма и…  
– Вас хочет видеть капитан Роджерс. Он за дверью и настоятельно просит его впустить.  
С тяжелым вздохом Тони выпрямляется, откладывая в сторону отвертку. Он снова умудрился потерять любимую нулевую, без нее работать над костюмом неудобно. Но ремонт срочный, сегодня придется обойтись тем, что есть. Дубина подъезжает к нему, тянется к лицу манипулятором и вопросительно свистит.  
– Отстань, – отмахивается Тони, вытирая руки. – Лучше поищи отвертку.  
– Сэр, осмелюсь заметить…  
– И ты отстань, – перебивает Тони, недовольный тем, что его оторвали от любимого дела. – Впусти Роджерса, послушаем, что нам расскажет этот звездно-полосатый скаут.  
– Сэр…  
– Джей, я и так на взводе, – сердито огрызается Тони. – Просто впусти Роджерса и оставь меня в покое, пока я не переписал твой код под навигатор!  
Джарвис покорно замолкает. Тони тяжело вздыхает: похоже, орать на искин входит у него в привычку за неимением возможности поругаться с кем-нибудь другим.  
Увидев лицо вошедшего Роджерса, Тони немедленно понимает, что такая возможность ему сейчас представится.  
Лицо у капитана спокойное и абсолютно неподвижное – ни дать ни взять статуя Вашингтона с горы Рашмор пожаловала прямиком в лабораторию. По опыту Тони знает, что под этой непрошибаемой маской сейчас зреет недовольство под сотню мегатонн в тротиловом эквиваленте. Он старательно выпрямляется в кресле, стараясь казаться беззаботным и лихорадочно обдумывая причину грядущей грозы.  
– Старк, – приветствует его Роджерс. – У тебя отвертка за ухом.  
Тони вздрагивает от неожиданности и поднимает руку. За левым ухом действительно обнаруживается родная нулевая, которую он искал почти полчаса. Вот, значит, почему свистел Дубина.  
– Ты пришел, чтобы помочь мне найти отвертку? – осведомляется Тони, старательно протирая злополучный инструмент и откладывая его в сторону. – Безусловно, я благодарен всей душой, но мне сейчас нужно срочно закончить ремонт костюма, так что…  
– Я пришел узнать, зачем к тебе приходил дон Корлеоне, – каменным голосом отвечает Роджерс.  
Тони понимает, что влип. Нет, не так. ВЛИП.  
– Откуда знаешь? – как можно беспечнее интересуется он.  
– Фьюри, – коротко отвечает Роджерс.  
Ах, вот оно что…  
Тони обжигает хлесткой обидой, словно пощечиной. Вот, значит, как. Фьюри не доверяет ему. Разумеется, со стороны секретного агента и супершпиона глупо доверять такому человеку, как Тони, черт, Тони и сам бы не стал себе доверять, но после стольких месяцев, проведенных в составе Мстителей, он надеялся, что директива «Железный Человек – да, Тони Старк – нет» стала недействительной.  
Черта с два. Спасибо, хоть кэп не притворяется. Так и явился праведной статуей клеймить позором гнусного Тони Старка, который якшается с преступниками.  
– А сам он, значит, выяснить не смог? – едко спрашивает он. Слова вяжут на языке, некстати вспоминается, что из-за проклятого визита сегодня во рту с самого завтрака не было ни крошки, не считая кофе. – Очень рад, что хотя бы в мой офис он не может сунуть свой длинный тактико-оперативно-интервенцированный нос.  
– Очень жаль, если учесть, что ты общаешься с организованной преступностью, – чеканит кэп, хотя голос слегка, самую малость, вибрирует.  
– А если и так, то что, кэп? – с вызовом бросает Тони. – Ты арестуешь меня прямо сейчас или позволишь сначала позвонить адвокату?  
– Я не… что?!  
– Что? – он переходит в наступление. Кэп, кажется, стремительно теряет уверенность в себе, а вот сам Тони распаляется все сильнее. – Явился сюда, как на бой, только щита не хватает. Не боишься бросать такие обвинения человеку, который связался с мафией? Представь, что я сейчас надену костюм и…  
– Да что ты несешь, Старк?! – в свою очередь рычит кэп. Он, очевидно, сбит с толку и злится, а Тони только это и нужно.  
– О, отлично, вот мы и добрались до сути, – у Тони срывает последние тормоза, и он уже не может остановиться. И не хочет. – Забавно, что из всей команды ты зовешь по фамилии только меня. Может, и имя вспомнишь? Хотя нет, о чем это я. Я не герой, к команде не принадлежу, поэтому права на имя не заслужил. Зато заслужил, чтобы за мной шпионили.  
На мгновение Тони кажется, что Роджерс сейчас его ударит. Он сжимает кулаки, и Тони успевает представить, как этот самый кулак летит ему в лицо, как боль в голове взрывается сверхновой звездой, как он падает затылком прямо на твердые плитки пола…  
Роджерс шумно выдыхает. Потом делает глубокий вдох. И снова выдыхает.  
Тони успевает оценить его выдержку и тоже вздыхает – правда, про себя. Его надежды на быстротекущий скандал не оправдались. Кэп, похоже, эволюционировал: сейчас он успокоится и выльет на его голову весь заранее приготовленный ушат дерьма. Костюм сегодня доделать не удастся. Впрочем, есть и плюс: после неизбежной головомойки он позволит себе расслабиться в компании старого доброго виски. Надо только пережить бурное излияние чувств кэпа.  
– Закончил с дыхательной гимнастикой? – участливо спрашивает Тони.  
– Закончил, – сдержанно отзывается Роджерс. Подходит ближе и берет стул. Садится поодаль – расстояние между ними сейчас чуть больше вытянутой руки. И одновременно отгораживает Тони от выхода.  
Мудро, ничего не скажешь.  
– Значит, мы остановились на том, что я негодяй и мерзавец, потому что веду дела с организованной преступностью, – Тони продолжает неумолимо копать собственную могилу, но остановиться уже не в силах.  
– Я ничего подобного не говорил, – прерывает его Роджерс.  
– Но подумал.  
– Это не одно то же.  
– На самом деле одно и то же, кэп, – Тони решает плюнуть на уловки и сыграть с кэпом в его же игру. – Скажи, что ты еще не просчитывал, как остановить меня, если я переметнусь на темную сторону.  
– Не просчитывал.  
На честный взгляд голубых глаз Тони налетает, как на стену. Кэп не врет, врать он в принципе не умеет, но…  
– А что? Заранее знал?  
– Не знал. Я не верю, что ты можешь перейти на другую сторону.  
Нет, это уже даже не стена. Это как кувалдой по затылку.  
Тони знает, что о нем думает кэп, да и большая часть окружающих заодно. Эгоистичный. Испорченный. Самовлюбленный. Безответственный. Наглый. Все это в разных вариациях он слышал о себе несколько раз. Он смирился с тем, что думает о нем кэп, как смирялся с тяжестью в груди, когда реактор мешал дышать и нормально двигаться. Он понимал, что в глазах Роджерса он вполне способен на предательство ради выгоды, и не видел смысла его переубеждать. Он сознавал, что кэп никогда не сможет доверять ему полностью. До сегодняшнего дня.  
– Ну, это ты зря, кэп, – он укоризненно качает головой. – Просчитывать нужно все варианты, даже самые невероятные. Бери пример с Фьюри.  
– Я не хочу брать с него пример, – Роджерс упрямо встряхивает челкой, и пшенично-золотая прядь падает на глаза. Он досадливо убирает ее. – Я пришел к тебе, потому что не верю, что ты будешь иметь дело с преступниками. Хотел узнать, что им от тебя нужно.  
Офигеть.  
– То есть ты, кэп, – осторожно начинает Тони, – можешь предположить… чисто гипотетически… что я не замышляю ничего противозаконного?  
– Могу, – так же коротко и с той же непоколебимой уверенностью отвечает Роджерс.  
Глупо, наверное, но в этот момент Тони чувствует облегчение, помноженное на чувство чистейшей детской радости. Он мечтал об этом. В детстве, читая комиксы, он представлял, как его обожаемый Капитан вот так встанет за него перед всем светом. Заставит всех поверить в него. Заставит отца поверить в него.  
Пусть не совсем так, но мечты сбываются.  
Или не сбываются. Мысль приходит в голову внезапно и на корню душит всю радость.  
– Это тебе Фьюри посоветовал? – иронично спрашивает Тони. – Сделать вид, что безоговорочно мне веришь, чтобы выведать, о чем мы говорили с Корлеоне?  
По тому, как внезапно отшатнулся Роджерс, как возмущенно сверкнули глаза, Тони немедленно понимает, что ошибся. И вообще зря открыл рот.  
– Почему ты везде видишь только предателей? – праведный гнев Роджерса, кажется, может горы двигать. – Я не хочу за тобой шпионить. И не собираюсь ничего «выведывать». Я хочу помочь.  
Тони изумленно смотрит на него. Роджерс хочет ему _помочь_?! Как? Он даже не знает, в чем дело, не имеет понятия, о чем шел разговор. Черт, Тони даже не уверен, что Роджерс понимает, что такое итальянская мафия. Фьюри – наверняка Фьюри, больше ведь некому – дает ему задание вынюхать все о связях гнусного негодяя Старка с преступной группировкой, а он пришел сюда и абсолютно искренне заявляет о своем желании помочь ему.  
Кажется, стоит предложить Роджерсу томографию головного мозга. Возможно, в последнем сражении его слишком сильно приложили головой.  
Помочь. Ему. Да за последние тридцать лет никто, кроме Пеппер, Роуди и Джарвиса, не предлагал ему помощь просто так! Он привык разбираться с проблемами самостоятельно с тех пор, как ему исполнилось четыре, и за последующие десятилетия ничего не изменилось. Он старался справиться сам всюду, где только можно, выслушивал нотации кэпа о командной работе и продолжал делать по-своему.  
Возможно – только возможно, – он ошибался.  
Кэп, между тем, продолжает что-то говорить. Тони успевает вернуться в реальность как раз вовремя, чтобы вычленить главное:  
– В смысле – позвонить Фьюри?  
– Я позвоню ему прямо сейчас, при тебе, – терпеливо повторяет Роджерс. – И скажу, что мы все выяснили, и он может больше тебя не подозревать. Если хочешь.  
Тони снова изумленно моргает. Кэп ему доверяет. Доверяет настолько, что готов выдать ему кредит доверия авансом. Настолько, что согласен вступиться за него перед Фьюри.  
– Кэп, – осторожно пробует почву Тони, – не то чтобы я был против… в смысле… я рад, и все такое… но почему ты так мне доверяешь? Ты же постоянно пилишь меня за то, какой я безответственный, беспринципный и…  
Кэп кажется смущенным. На мгновение отводит глаза, даже слегка краснеет. Тони не совсем понимает, почему. В конце концов, Тони старательно и со вкусом зарабатывал свою отвратительную репутацию и, по большей части, заслуживает всех эпитетов, которыми щедро одаривает его кэп. И все равно тот сейчас выглядит, как будто хочет…  
– Я был неправ.  
Тони на полном серьезе ожидает явления всадников Апокалипсиса. Если кэп перед ним извиняется, конец света явно где-то рядом.  
– Прости? – переспрашивает он, не уверенный в том, что правильно расслышал фразу.  
– Я был неправ, – чуть громче повторяет кэп. Уши у него горят малиновым, румянец медленно ползет к шее, и выглядит он при этом так мальчишески мило, что Тони хочется немедленно простить его за все и сразу, хоть на сто лет вперед. – Я… неправильно оценил ситуацию. Я понимаю, я должен был сказать раньше, просто случая не было. Ты не безответственный. Не беспринципный. Не эгоист. Ты герой. И я тебе доверяю.  
У Тони странно шумит в ушах. Как будто прямо над головой пролетает самолет, только он ведь сейчас в звукоизолированной мастерской, откуда тут самолеты? Шум нарастает, потолок качается перед глазами и…  
В себя он приходит уже на диване. Встревоженный, если не сказать, испуганный кэп возвышается над ним башней, и, черт побери, почему так хреново?  
Стоп. Диван. Который в добрых трех метрах от стола. Кэп что, нес его на руках?!  
Лучше даже не спрашивать, чтобы окончательно не сгореть со стыда.  
– Сядь, кэп, – Тони машет в сторону стула. – Не нависай.  
– Что с тобой? – кэп стискивает зубы, голос у него деревянный. – Что мне сделать?  
– Да ерунда, – Тони упирается ладонями в сиденье, пробует сесть. Со второй попытки получается. – Закружилась голова, со мной бывает. Не переживай.  
– Сэр, уровень сахара у вас в крови опасно понизился, – разумеется, Джарвис влез совсем не вовремя, вот чтоб ему пусто было!  
– Джарвис, как я могу помочь? – кэп как обычно задирает голову к потолку. Далась ему эта помощь… Тони всего-то и нужно, что немного калорий. Или просто сахара. Америка вне опасности, можно расслабиться и продолжать его пилить, и совершенно непонятно, почему кэп не уходит. Вместо этого он на корню пресекает попытку Тони подняться, припечатав его к спинке дивана железной ручищей и попутно едва не вышибив из него дух, затем подходит к кофемашине и заказывает для него какао вместо обычной порции двойного эспрессо.  
Тони странно тронут неожиданной заботой, поэтому даже не возмущается, когда ему, как ребенку, суют в руки горячую кружку. Вместо этого он делает большой глоток и закрывает глаза, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока пройдет головокружение.  
Кэп молчит. Сидит рядом, смотрит в сторону и ничего не говорит. Тони вздрагивает от осознания того, что лидер Мстителей только что видел, как он ни с того ни с сего рухнул в обморок. Отличный повод исключить его из команды, даже придумывать ничего не нужно. До сих пор Тони удавалось всеми правдами и неправдами увиливать от медицинских освидетельствований Щ.И.Т.а, но сейчас он подставился сам. Если кэп решит, что он должен уйти…  
Команда – почти все, что у него осталось.  
Тони тяжело вздыхает. Если придется умолять – он будет.  
– Это не то, что ты думаешь, кэп, – начинает он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно ровнее. – Такое бывает очень редко, просто сегодня был паршивый день, я не успел пообедать и напрочь забыл про ужин, перенервничал из-за встречи с Корлеоне… Короче, этого больше не повторится. Я обещаю. Это не причина убирать меня из команды. Ты же знаешь, что я вам нужен и…  
Второй раз за вечер Тони имеет удовольствие наблюдать на лице кэпа выражение чистейшего шока.  
– Конечно, ты нам нужен, – растерянно произносит Роджерс, словно даже не пытался представить, какой спокойной и приятной станет работа в команде после ухода Тони. – Никто не будет тебя никуда убирать, просто… – он встряхивает головой. – Тебе нужен отдых. Мы поговорим позже.  
Кэп поднимается на ноги с явным намерением уйти, но Тони это не устраивает. Если кэп сейчас уйдет, неизвестно, что станет с этим хрупким перемирием между ними. Нужно ковать железо, пока горячо, и это значит, что ему нужно поговорить с кэпом. Прямо сейчас.  
– Погоди, – кэп замирает на половине движения. – Мне надо с тобой поговорить. О Корлеоне.  
Роджерс тяжело опускается на место.  
– Кто сейчас руководит семьей Корлеоне? – как-то невпопад спрашивает он.  
– Дон Майкл Корлеоне, – без запинки отвечает Тони. Изумление догоняет его секундой позже: – Погоди, ты что, слышал о них?  
Роджерс слегка усмехается.  
– Я рос в Нью-Йорке в тридцатые, – объясняет он. – Интернета у нас не было, но о них тогда говорили на каждом углу. Правда, шепотом.  
Тони качает головой. Осведомленность кэпа его радует – не придется начинать с сотворения мира.  
– Он явился ко мне сегодня и рассказал дикую историю. Якобы зимой сорок второго к нему явились мы с тобой и попросили помочь добраться до какой-то секретной лаборатории на Сицилии. Где, по его словам, разрабатывали какой-то опасный вирус.  
Стив хмурится.  
– Что-то я не совсем понимаю…  
– Думаешь, я понимаю?  
– Путешествия во времени?  
– Похоже на то. Раньше я бы сразу вызвал старичку скорую помощь, но познакомившись с Тором и Локи… в общем, я решил, что тебе нужно это знать.  
Стив качает головой.  
– У нас слишком мало данных. Мы не можем ничего сделать сейчас, нужно ждать, пока появится новая информация.  
– Ну, кое-что можем, – задумчиво отзывается Тони. – Джарвис, начинай поиски. Любая научная деятельность в сфере вирусологии в сороковые годы в Италии.  
– Принято, сэр, – отзывается Джарвис.  
Ну и отлично, одной головной болью меньше.  
– Мне сообщить Фьюри? – спрашивает Роджерс.  
– На твое усмотрение, – пожимает плечами Тони. – Правда, есть шанс, что он тоже тебе не поверит и попытается вызвать санитаров…  
Уголки рельефно очерченных губ слегка приподнимаются. Тони мысленно поздравляет себя: ему впервые удается заставить кэпа улыбнуться. Может быть, между ними еще не все потеряно.  
– Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Я рад, что ты рассказал мне. Но думаю, тебе сначала нужно поесть и поспать, а потом принимать решения мирового масштаба.  
Тони собирается привычно вскинуться и остаться работать из чистого упрямства, но отголоски головокружения и внезапно навалившаяся усталость заставляют его поменять решение.  
– Как скажешь, кэп, – в последний момент он заменяет слово «мамочка» на нейтральное прозвище. Не хватало испортить первый за долгое время нормальный разговор.  
Стив поднимается.  
– Я тоже пойду. Мне нужно подумать. Спокойной ночи, Ст... Тони.  
Он выходит, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь и оставив Тони на диване в состоянии полнейшего изумления. Сна больше нет ни в одном глазу.  
Кэп сказал, что доверяет ему. Кэп извинился. Кэп назвал его по имени.  
Кажется, конец света действительно близок.


	3. Глава 3

Утренняя пробежка совсем не радует.  
Стив привычно отмахивает милю за милей, морозный воздух приятно холодит разгоряченные щеки. На улице еще темно, прохожих не видно, никто не мешает думать. Он привычно пытается систематизировать мысли, но строгий самоконтроль снова дает сбой там же, где и всегда.  
Старк. То есть Тони.  
Вчера в мастерской Стив впервые осознал, что с ним явно творится что-то неладное. И что хуже всего, причиной этих неладов был он сам.   
Стив даже не думал его ни в чем обвинять. Он просто пришел поговорить с товарищем по команде – а Старк ощетинился, приготовившись защищаться до последнего. Как будто серьезно ждал, что Стив вызовет копов и отправит его в тюрьму под конвоем. Как будто Стиву только того и нужно. И что самое страшное – как будто он имеет на это право.  
До сих пор он думал, что их «рабочее перемирие» – так он окрестил про себя отношения, сложившиеся со времен битвы с читаури, – работает в обе стороны. Думал, что Старк научился ему доверять.  
Выходит, он ошибся.  
В памяти снова и снова всплывает измученное лицо Старка. Он действительно много и на износ работает, ему давно стоит поберечься, и бесконечные вылеты тоже не делают его здоровее, но вчера за фасадом заработавшегося гения Стиву отчетливо померещилось что-то очень нехорошее. Он не привык видеть Старка таким – издерганным, напряженным, готовым к обороне. И перед кем – перед Стивом, за которым он раз за разом шел сражаться! Выходит, не доверял? Постоянно ждал удара в спину? Считал себя нежеланным участником, с которым мирятся лишь в силу крайней необходимости?  
И кто, спрашивается, в этом виноват?  
Стив ускоряется, словно стараясь сбежать от непрошеных мыслей. Хотя ему на собственной шкуре пора выучить простой урок: от себя не сбежишь. Он виноват. Потому что хороший лидер команды должен заботиться обо всех, и не только на поле боя. Он должен сделать все, чтобы ему доверяли. А выходит… выходит, что Старк впустил его в свой дом, шел за ним в бой, постоянно оберегал и прикрывал, где только мог…  
И боялся. Его боялся.  
Стив длинно выдыхает. Да нет, это же бред. Абсурд чистой воды: Тони Старк никого не боится, что ему обычный суперсолдат, когда он в одиночку голыми руками доставил ядерную ракету в логово читаури? Стив сам побаивается его остроцепкого, безжалостного, хлесткого языка, даром что в последнее время Старк почему-то перестал язвить в его присутствии. Стив запоздало спохватывается: ему только сейчас приходит в голову, что он уже давным-давно не слышал от Старка обычных подколов. По правде говоря, в последнее время они вообще редко находились в одной комнате.  
Вчера Старк удивил его трижды. Сначала – ожиданием неминуемой расправы (Стиву на мгновение показалось, что он собирался отшатнуться, будто был убежден, что Стив его ударит), потом – искренним удивлением, когда Стив сказал, что верит ему (Стив не лукавил ни единым словом – он действительно верил Старку), и, наконец, когда на полном серьезе начал просить Стива не выставлять его из команды. Как будто Стив только и ждал, чтобы от него избавиться.   
Стив замедляет шаг. Вчера, вернувшись к себе, он не мог уснуть: вина желчью поднималась внутри, стоило вспомнить болезненно-злые слова Старка и его отчаянные глаза. Стив не хотел, чтобы Старк… Тони так смотрел. Никогда не хотел.  
Тони Старку положено быть шумным, самоуверенным и живым. Тони Старку положено пошло шутить и доводить капитана Америка до белого каления. Если Тони Старк выглядит как загнанный в угол и ощетинившийся волк, с этой вселенной явно что-то не так.  
А ведь он ждал, неожиданно понимает Стив. Ждал, что рано или поздно что-то подобное произойдет. Ему остается только радоваться, бесконечно радоваться тому, что вчера он наконец-то смог внятно, простыми словами донести до Старка, что доверяет ему, не хочет ему навредить и не мечтает выставить из команды. И то, удалось только потому, что волна эмоций Тони подхватила его, потащила за собой и оставила, только когда главное было уже сказано. А если бы не случилось? Если бы не чертов визит Корлеоне, все так и продолжалось бы? Тони продолжал бы сражаться бок о бок с человеком, которому не доверяет? Ждал бы удара в спину от него, Стива Роджерса, просто потому, что Стив может? Или, хуже того, что Стив сделает это по какому-то сакральному праву лидера, которое Тони, похоже, в красках нарисовал в собственной голове?  
Что ж, оставалось только надеяться, что Тони его понял. И, если ему сильно повезло – поверил.  
Видимо, собственную эмоциональную зрелость он напрочь отморозил во льду. Иначе как объяснить состояние, в которое он умудрился вогнать Тони, попутно организовав ему комплекс вины и, похоже, проблемы с сердцем? Вчера, подхватив его за секунду до падения на пол – едва успел, спасибо нечеловеческой реакции, ведь ничего подобного и близко не ждал, – он услышал под рукой частые слабые удары, успел испугаться за Тони, вспомнить, как оказывать первую помощь при сердечном приступе, и совсем забыть про Джарвиса. Если бы не размеренный голос с потолка, Стив так и стоял бы соляным столбом, пока Тони не очнулся бы у него на руках – ситуация неловкая для обоих, кстати говоря. Не то чтобы Стив был сильно против – Тони ощущался на руках намного легче, чем он ожидал, но вот сам Тони наверняка возмутился бы тем, что его, как ребенка, держит Стив. Да и вряд ли ему было бы приятно оказаться на руках человека, от которого он ждет… неприятностей.  
Стив снова вздыхает. Они неплохо поговорили, даже расстались почти мирно. Но сегодня с утра его окликнул Джарвис и сходу ошарашил предложением посмотреть запись вчерашней беседы Тони и Корлеоне. Стив поперхнулся апельсиновым соком, с минуту кашлял и пытался восстановить дыхание. А после – во рту стало горько. Тони ему не поверил. Не поверил и все же решил продемонстрировать свое собственное доверие. Или просто решил подстраховаться, пока Стив не передумал?   
Так или иначе, это работало в обе стороны. Поэтому Стив вежливо поблагодарил слегка удивленного Джарвиса и сказал, что ему достаточно информации, предоставленной мистером Старком. А потом как можно скорее сбежал, стараясь не встретить никого из команды и надеясь, что бег поможет привести в порядок растрепанные чувства.  
Тони Старк не понравился Стиву с первой минуты знакомства. Это следовало признать как факт. Как и то, что чуть позже ему открылось, за что Тони можно – и нужно – было уважать. Иногда в уважении проскальзывала симпатия. Он не сразу это осознал, а осознав, не удосужился донести свое видение Тони до самого Тони. Он обязан это исправить, и начинать нужно прямо сегодня.  
Стив не слишком легко сходился с людьми и часто становился заложником первого впечатления. Он знал за собой этот недостаток и до поры до времени мирился с ним. Вчерашний разговор в лаборатории показал, что этого явно недостаточно. Если он по-прежнему будет возглавлять команду Мстителей, он должен сделать ее комфортной для всех членов. О физическом комфорте (по меркам Стива, даже о роскоши) уже позаботился Тони. Психологическим должен заняться Стив.   
Возможно, Тони не нужна его дружба. Стив сам пока не уверен, сможет ли он дружить с эксцентричным человеком будущего, которого Тони Старк являл миру. Но Тони должно быть комфортно с ним в одной команде. Стив ему это задолжал.  
И он попытается все исправить. Начиная с сегодняшнего дня.

Тони просыпается с жуткой головной болью и впервые за последние двадцать лет всерьез рассматривает возможность провести в постели весь день.  
– Джарвис, который час? – сил не хватает даже открыть глаза.  
Умница Джарвис, конечно, все понимает: затемняет окна, отвечает приглушенным голосом.  
– Сейчас семь часов сорок пять минут, сэр.   
– Умоляю, скажи, что на сегодня у меня не запланировано никаких встреч, – Тони с содроганием представляет, как ему в таком состоянии придется встать и куда-то пойти.  
– Мисс Поттс хотела встретиться с вами сегодня, – в механическом голосе Джарвиса звучит что-то напоминающее сочувствие. – Мне проинформировать ее, что встреча не состоится?  
Пеппер. Ну, это еще ничего.  
– Нет-нет, Джей, – он вздыхает. – Сообщи, когда придет Пеппер, я спущусь…  
– Еще кое-что, сэр, – теперь в голосе Джарвиса явное смущение. – Я не смог исполнить ваше поручение, которое получил вчера в час сорок восемь.  
– Это какое же? – Тони вслепую пытается нащупать в ящике упаковку тайленола.  
– Я не показал капитану Роджерсу запись вашей беседы с мистером Корлеоне.  
– Вот как? – Тони приподнимает бровь и тут же со стоном сжимает виски. Гребаная мигрень, он ведь вчера даже не пил, откуда она взялась?! – И почему?  
– Капитан Роджерс отказался от просмотра. Сказал, я цитирую: «Мне достаточно информации, которую мистер Старк мне уже предоставил».  
Упаковка выскальзывает из пальцев. Тони, чертыхнувшись, наклоняется за ней, переживает очередную волну боли – перед глазами словно сверхновая взорвалась, все плывет, – нащупывает блистер на полу, выщелкивает таблетку – и только потом до него доходит.  
– Роджерс… отказался?  
– Именно так, сэр.  
Тони глотает таблетку насухую, кривится от горечи во рту.   
– Он уже вернулся с пробежки?  
– Да, сэр, десять минут назад. Сейчас завтракает. Вы хотите, чтобы я что-нибудь передал ему?  
– Да, передай… – начинает Тони и тут же осекается.   
Что ему сказать? Вчера Роджерс был… да что там говорить, он был добр к нему. По-другому это не назовешь: не наорал (ну почти), ни в чем не обвинял, даже сказал, что доверяет ему, и назвал по имени. Все вместе настолько дико звучало в устах капитана, что Тони от греха подальше попросил Джарвиса просканировать его тепловую сигнатуру. Джарвис подтвердил, что в здании находится именно кэп, и Тони слегка расслабился.   
И все-таки поведение кэпа было нелогичным и никак не вписывалось в картину мира Тони. Он привык, что кэп в лучшем случае почти не обращает на него внимания (короткие деловые реплики не в счет), а в худшем детально и не всегда терпеливо разъясняет, где и как Тони облажался на этот раз, и почему его поведение может навредить всей команде.   
Он пытался и, видит Бог, пытается. Не его вина, что злодеи и террористы не желают нападать в соответствии с планами кэпа. А тот, строгий приверженец армейской дисциплины, только закатывает глаза и разражается очередной прочувствованной тирадой. Иногда Тони думает, что кэп спит с конституцией под подушкой и просыпается под звуки национального гимна. Живой человек не может быть настолько идеальным. А кэп… кэп раскладывает вещи в абсолютном порядке, ест исключительно полезную и здоровую пищу и всегда готов прийти на помощь ближнему. И выглядит как ожившая античная статуя. С пуританскими моральными принципами.  
Тони тяжело вздыхает. Кэп добрый и всегда таким был. Просто он решил излить немного своей обычной доброты, которой в норме щедро делится с окружающими, на Тони, который рухнул в обморок и вообще вел себя как истеричная барышня. Это нормально. Это абсолютно нормально для кэпа, и совершенно не означает, что он как-то по-особенному относится к Тони. Снова случится сражение, и он опять отчитает Тони за непослушание. И это тоже будет совершенно нормально.  
С другой стороны, разве сам Тони хоть раз дал ему шанс проявить доброту? Ни один из Мстителей не язвит в адрес кэпа, не выводит его из себя дурацкими шуточками, вот он и относится к ним в миллион раз лучше, чем к Тони. Сумел бы придержать свой длинный язык с парнем, у которого совсем недавно на дворе были сороковые, – и не ловил бы на себе напряженно-раздраженные взгляды. И ведь при этом кэп все еще пытается прилично вести себя по отношению к нему! Вчерашний разговор не назовешь иначе, чем попыткой навести мосты. Кэп старается, а ведь он моложе него, намного моложе, и проблемы с общением, и комплексы налицо, но он честно старается сделать как лучше.  
Почему бы и ему не попробовать?  
Он тяжело вздыхает и проводит ладонью по лицу. Головная боль словно уползает, отдаляется – таблетка натощак подействовала быстро. Пожалуй, можно попробовать встать.  
– Сэр, – голос Джарвиса непривычно тихий. – Советую вам немного отдохнуть сегодня. Вчерашний приступ показал, что у вас серьезные проблемы со здоровьем, и…  
– Джарвис, не начинай, – Тони сейчас не в настроении говорить о своем здоровье. – У меня проблемы давным-давно, давай не будем с утра портить настроение, которого нет.  
– Но, сэр, вчера ваше кровяное давление поднялось до двух сотен, – Джарвис твердо намерен не сдаваться. – Ваше сердце может не выдержать такой перегрузки!  
– Мы это уже выяснили. Я выпил слишком много кофе на голодный желудок. Не волнуйся, позавтракаю и буду как огурчик, – бодро отзывается Тони и переводит Джарвиса в режим молчания.  
Приняв душ, побрившись и переодевшись, он наконец начинает чувствовать себя человеком настолько, что собирается спуститься к завтраку. Правда, в столовой еще маячит Роджерс, но Тони полон решимости не поругаться с ним в этот раз.  
Роджерс сидит за столом. Перед ним тарелка, нагруженная омлетом, поджаристыми ломтиками бекона и несколькими тостами. Ест он так же идеально, как делает все остальное: Тони невольно засматривается на аккуратные и точные движения его рук, способных пробить кулаком стену и с изяществом управляться со столовыми приборами.  
– Доброе утро, – здоровается он, старательно контролируя голос. Если повезет, он не обидит его с самого начала.  
Стив поднимает голову и… что, улыбается ему?!  
– Доброе утро, – Тони не припомнит, когда слышал такое дружелюбие в голосе кэпа… по крайней мере, направленное на него. Что ему сейчас делать? Вряд ли он сумеет сгенерировать сейчас такой же градус тепла, а если ему не удастся, Роджерс, чего доброго, может решить, что Тони не хочет с ним общаться.  
Пока он пытается решить проблему с интонацией, кэп, похоже, все уже придумал.  
– Будешь завтракать или как обычно только кофе? – спрашивает Роджерс тем же голосом. Тони возносит мысленную мольбу вселенной, надеясь, что отныне кэп всегда будет говорить с ним только так. Несбыточно, но помечтать-то можно?  
– Думаю, буду, – Тони усаживается за стол и стаскивает с блюда поджаристый тост. Ммм... кажется, зря он все это время игнорировал общие завтраки. Тост идеально румяный и прожаренный, похрустывает на зубах золотистой корочкой и просто истекает горячим маслом.   
Кэп наблюдает за ним с легкой улыбкой. Тони решает, что пока рот занят, можно избежать подводных камней общения с кэпом, и сосредотачивается на еде. Тосты, воздушный омлет, и на десерт – вкуснейший горячий кофе. Завтракают они в уютном молчании, которое никого не напрягает. Головная боль окончательно прошла, и он чувствует себя полностью подготовленным к началу рабочего дня.  
– Джарвис что-нибудь нашел?  
Вопрос застает Тони врасплох. Ему нужна пара секунд, чтобы сообразить, о чем идет речь.  
– Ты о той лаборатории, насчет которой мне вчера рассказал Корлеоне? – он со стыдом понимает, что не удосужился расспросить Джарвиса с утра о результатах поиска.  
– Да, – кэп помешивает кофе в собственной кружке. В его голосе звучит что-то подозрительно напоминающее смущение. – Извини, я понимаю, что это слишком рано, и тебе с утра было не до того…  
Стоп. Кэп не будет его ругать? Вот это новость.   
– Джарвис, есть какие-нибудь новости по итальянской лаборатории?  
– Пока никаких, сэр, – деловито отвечает Джарвис. – Я отобрал всю информацию, которая может представлять для вас интерес, и приступил к сортировке.  
Тони на минуту задумывается.  
– Знаешь что, Джей, – да, так, пожалуй, будет лучше всего. – Предоставь-ка капитану Роджерсу полный доступ к любой информации по этому запросу.  
– Следует ли понимать вас так, что я должен предоставить капитану Роджерсу информацию в том же объеме, что и вам? – уточняет Джарвис.  
– Совершенно верно, – подтверждает Тони. При виде изумленного лица Роджерса он слегка поднимает бровь. – Что? Будет намного проще, если Джарвис будет информировать тебя напрямую. И… – он слегка колеблется, прежде чем продолжить: – Я очень надеюсь, что ты сообщишь мне, если узнаешь что-то новое.  
Роджерс справляется с удивлением и утвердительно кивает.  
– Конечно, Ста… Тони. Расскажу все, что узнаю. После завтрака я собираюсь в Щ.И.Т. Раз уж Фьюри звонил мне вчера, возможно, у них тоже есть новости.  
Тони хочет его поблагодарить, но не успевает. С потолка завывает сирена, призывая Мстителей на сбор. Тони подавляет внутренний вздох: встреча с Пеппер не состоится.

Стив никогда раньше не был в Афганистане.  
Первые три часа он с интересом читает в планшете все, что может выудить из гугла, от статьи из Википедии до туристических блогов и новостных сводок. Особой пользы эта информация, конечно, не принесет, но перелет долгий, а ему нужно чем-то занять голову и руки. Когда статьи начинают повторяться, он откладывает планшет и осматривается.  
Клинт пилотирует квинджет. Наташа преувеличенно тщательно точит ножи – Стив до сих пор понятия не имеет, где именно она их прячет. Тор, похоже, заснул. Брюс сидит, уткнувшись в планшет. Тони… Тони просто сидит.  
Когда на брифинге Фьюри сообщил, что их ждет Афганистан, Стив моментально перевел взгляд на Тони. Разумеется, он не знал подробностей о том, что с ним произошло. Зато знал, что благодаря ему Тони обзавелся ядерным реактором прямо внутри грудной клетки. Ему хватило: Стив содрогнулся от осознания того, куда предстоит вернуться Тони. Он хотел было предложить урезанный состав, в конце концов, один Халк легко мог уничтожить вооруженную группу, спланировавшую теракт возле посольства США в Кабуле. Но, уже открыв рот, он перехватил предупреждающий взгляд Наташи и так ничего и не сказал. С одной стороны, это было к лучшему: учитывая то, что он услышал от Тони вчера, тот мог и обидеться, если бы его отстранили от миссии. С другой, Тони прямо на месте вызвал костюм – и вот уже четвертый час от него не слышно ни звука.  
Стив прерывисто вздыхает. Вот что ему делать? Не заводить же прямо сейчас задушевный разговор на тему «а расскажи мне, Тони, что с тобой случилось в Афганистане». С другой стороны, Стив чувствует, что с Тони что-то не так, и понятия не имеет, что с этим делать. В конце концов, он идет на компромисс с самим собой и решает просто повнимательнее за ним приглядывать.  
Проходит еще два часа. Клинт предупреждает всех о снижении. Проснувшийся Тор с хрустом потягивается, Брюс, оторвавшись от планшета, раздевается – разумно, когда он превратится в Халка, от одежды мало что останется. Наташа прячет весь свой богатый арсенал, а Стив подходит к Тони и слегка стучит по бронированному плечу.  
Металлическая голова робота поднимается к нему. Стив знает, что внутри Тони, но при виде синих прорезей шлема его в который раз пробирает дрожь.   
– Железный Человек, нам пора, – Стив старается подавить свои некстати выбравшиеся на свет божий эмоции, потому что сейчас для этого самое паршивое время.  
– Готов полетать, кэп? – голос Тони смодулирован звуковыми фильтрами, но его манеру речи ни с чем не спутать. – Держись крепче, парашютов сегодня не предусмотрено.  
Стив крепко обхватывает его руками. Можно бы и ногами, но лицо Стива полыхает при мысли о том, как это будет выглядеть и что на это скажет Тони.  
Железный Человек выпрыгивает из квинджета. На мгновение их срывает воздушным потоком, но потом включаются репульсоры, и они начинают плавно снижаться – Тони держится вертикально, регулирует полет с помощью перчаток и ботинок, но это неудобно – в том числе и потому, что, когда вооруженная колонна замечает их снизу, отстреливаться ему нечем.  
Стив пытается сгруппироваться, чтобы хоть как-то укрыться за щитом, висящим на спине. Получается плохо, поскольку щит, по сравнению с размерами самого Стива, слишком маленький, за ним не укроешься, да еще и вися на Железном Человеке. Тот, в свою очередь, разворачивается вокруг оси, стараясь, чтобы броня прикрывала Стива от выстрелов. Маневрировать с такой ношей ему слишком сложно.  
– Я прыгаю! – кричит Стив в передатчик. – Висеть так слишком опасно!  
– Ты свернешь себе шею, кэп, – ему, в отличие от Стива, не приходится перекрикивать ветер в ушах. – Подожди еще пару минут, я спущусь ниже.  
– Через пару минут он превратится в решето, – отзывается Клинт, пытающийся найти среди горных отрогов пятачок для посадки квинджета. – Я не успею вас прикрыть.  
– Делаю, что могу, – коротко отзывается Тони, и, черт, он, похоже, действительно нервничает.   
Стив решает, что еще немного он продержится.  
– Как Халк?  
– Наташа выпихнула его минуту назад, – рапортует Клинт. – Он, правда, неудачно приземлился – слишком в стороне. Ему нужно время, чтобы добраться до места.  
– Принято, – отзывается Стив. Значит, сражение им придется принять вдвоем.  
Колонна, движущаяся по направлению к городу, состоит из трех джипов, которые ощетинились стволами, и двух грузовиков – один возглавляет колонну, другой ее замыкает. Стив щурится, пытаясь разглядеть, кто внутри. Получается не очень, и автоматные очереди ему, прямо скажем, не помогают.  
– Давай уже, Старк, – выдыхает он. – Отпускай меня, тут невысоко.  
Оттолкнувшись от брони, он прыгает вниз. И впрямь, невысоко, всего-то метров пять. Он приземляется на ноги и в несколько прыжков нагоняет колонну. Стреляют теперь уже по нему, но огонь явно реже – у Железного человека теперь освободились руки, и он щедро отвечает выстрелами из репульсоров. Стив бросает щит, успевает увидеть безобразно раззявленный рот в обрамлении черной бороды, и двое террористов падают на дорогу, не успев выстрелить. Он хватается за борт фургона одной рукой, перемахивает через него и мигом оказывается внутри. Ударом ноги вышвыривает третьего вон – и, кажется, попутно ломает ему челюсть. Перехватывает щит поудобнее, разворачивается и застывает на месте.  
К задней стенке грузовика прижимаются три фигуры, замотанные в черное. Все трое связаны. И на каждой – широкий матерчатый пояс с закрепленными самодельными гранатами. Стив машинально насчитывает больше десятка на ближайшей к нему женщине.  
Во рту пересыхает. Стив знает, что женщины тоже бывают террористами. Он прошел стандартное обучение в Щ.И.Т., слышал о шахидах и поясах смерти. Но слышать и видеть – не одно и то же.  
Он смотрит на женщин, подмечает каждое движение, лихорадочно раздумывает. Он не боится за самого себя, но ему страшно, что от его ошибки могут пострадать невиновные.  
В этот момент оживает коммуникатор:  
– Кэп, ты жив? – за голосом Тони слышатся звуки выстрелов. – Где ты застрял? Тебя взяли в плен?  
– Я внутри фургона, – с заминкой отзывается Стив. – Здесь женщины. На них пояса смертников.  
– Что?! – Стив впервые слышит, как Старк орет. – Кэп, ты решил познакомиться? Хреновое время выбрал, доложу я тебе! Вали оттуда, живо!  
– Все в порядке, я контролирую ситуацию, – ни черта Стив, конечно же, не контролирует, но он не может с этим ничего поделать. – А если это заложники?  
– А если это смертники? – голос Наташи до жути спокоен. – Одно неверное движение, и от тебя останутся ошметки. С суперсывороткой.  
– Железный Человек, по водителям не стрелять, – торопливо приказывает Стив. – Халка не видно?  
– Пока нет. Черт, кэп, до городской черты осталось всего ничего, ты что, хочешь впустить их в город?   
– Я не хочу жертв среди мирного населения! – вопит Стив, потому что он тоже нервничает. – Нейтрализуй охрану! Я разберусь.  
Он отключается и снова смотрит на женщин. Одна из них вдруг тонко вскрикивает и что-то торопливо говорит – слов Стив, конечно же, не понимает. Он осторожно приближается, подняв руки вверх.  
– Я не понимаю, – он старается, чтобы его голос звучал ровно. – Сейчас я постараюсь снять с вас это, не волнуйтесь.  
С огромными предосторожностями он снимает пояса с женщин. Ему крупно повезло: никаких проводов и взрывателей, просто самодельные гранаты, которые рванут все разом, стоит лишь выдернуть одну чеку. Трясет при этом всех. Стив мысленно прикидывает, что он сделает с режиссером спектакля, когда тот попадется ему в руки.  
Связки он, за неимением другого варианта, обматывает вокруг пояса. Конечно, кустарно изготовленные гранаты могут сдетонировать от любой случайности, но оставить их в фургоне с насмерть перепуганными женщинами Стив просто не может.   
Добравшись до кабины фургона по крыше, он сравнительно легко вышвыривает водителя, занимает его место и останавливает фургон. Ему кажется, что прошло не меньше часа, хотя он понимает, что в действительности все заняло едва ли десять минут с момента, как он спрыгнул.  
Стив выбирается наружу. Оказывается, колонна тоже остановилась: кто-то (и Стив на сто процентов уверен в том, кто именно) развернул передний грузовик поперек дороги так, что перекрыл проезд. В самом грузовике тоже нет водителя – похоже, он один из тех, кто валяется на обочине.  
Вдалеке слышится рычание Халка. Стив понимает, что его нельзя подпускать к колонне: слишком велик шанс, что или взорвется что-нибудь не то, или пострадает кто-нибудь не тот. Поэтому он бросается в схватку, краем глаза отмечая то там, то тут ало-золотую броню.  
Примерно через двадцать минут все кончено. Уцелевшие террористы обысканы, связаны и штабелями загружены в один из грузовиков. Заложники – в основном, заложницы – освобождены и отправлены в другой. Халк поочередно берет джипы, начиненные взрывчаткой, и уносит их с дороги, чтобы зашвырнуть в ближайшую пропасть. Клинт вызывает местную полицию, которая вот-вот должна прибыть на место, – осталось дождаться ее появления, и можно возвращаться.  
Железный Человек стоит неподалеку от грузовика. После того, как все террористы были пойманы, а взрывчатка – обезврежена, он не принимает участия в происходящем. Кажется, ему не терпится вернуться домой. Стив его понимает.  
Одна из фигур в бесформенном черном балахоне осторожно выбирается из грузовика. Стив досадливо морщится – они постарались объяснить им, что их больше никто не тронет, что они в полной безопасности – насколько это возможно в этой стране, – но кто-то, видимо, их недопонял. Женщина шагает по направлению к одиноко стоящей фигуре Железного Человека. Их разделяет всего несколько шагов.  
Все случается в одно мгновение. Из-под складок черного балахона она достает еще одну гранату – на сей раз обычную противопехотную. Что-то прокричав, она выдергивает чеку и бросается навстречу обернувшемуся Железному Человеку.   
Одна секунда… две… три…  
Взрывная волна отбрасывает Стива назад.

Голова болит и кружится одновременно. Надо улучшать систему внутренней амортизации, пока костюм не стал консервной банкой, а он сам – жидкими консервами внутри.  
Тони сглатывает, подавляя тошноту. Джарвис уже порадовал: сотрясение мозга средней тяжести, череп цел. Судя по его интонации, он всерьез сомневается, что любимому создателю есть что сотрясать. Тони плевать. Он хочет домой.  
Лежащий кэп занимает сразу пять сидений квинджета. Вытянулся как по линейке, одна рука вдоль тела, вторая лежит на груди. Тони периодически приглядывается повнимательнее, чтобы убедиться, что грудь ровно поднимается и опускается. Роджерсу досталось сильнее, чем ему, но легкие осколочные ранения затянулись еще до того, как его внесли в квинджет, а сотрясение, по словам Джарвиса, должно пройти через пару часов. Они еще не долетят до штаб-квартиры, а капитан будет как огурчик. Повезло.  
Не повезло только тем, что в его команде есть гребанный Тони Старк.  
Как только Джарвис восстановил полный функционал после взрыва, он перевел слова той женщины. Перевод с дари вышел немного корявым, но в целом, предсказуемым. Все это он уже и слышал и читал о себе на английском.  
Он не хочет думать о том, как сильно нужно его ненавидеть, чтобы подорваться на гранате в попытке его достать. Он почти не пострадал, если не считать сотрясения и легкого привкуса крови во рту. Женщину, разумеется, разнесло в клочья, на броне остались брызги крови и еще что-то бело-желтое, липкое… он старается не думать о том, что именно это было. Его заклеймили. Поставили кровавую печать. Мясник. Убийца. Продавец смерти.  
Джарвис не сумел узнать, как ее звали и кто был ее муж. Возможно, он был в банде Десяти Колец. Или работал на Оби. А может быть, он был простым заложником, который погиб, когда он прилетал сюда, чтобы уничтожить свое оружие, и это было страшнее всего.  
Хотя нет. Страшнее всего, что из-за него сегодня чуть не погиб Стив Роджерс. Он, Тони Старк, мог сегодня стать человеком, который убил Капитана Америка.  
Лавры Герострата никак не дают ему покоя. Отличный способ войти в историю.  
Кэп чуть сдвигается на сиденьях и тихо вздыхает. Ему неудобно так лежать: край широченных плеч свешивается с сидений, в спину наверняка немилосердно впиваются края, но он стоически стерпит любое неудобство – потому что «бывает хуже». Иногда хочется просто схватить его за руку и ткнуть носом – вот же он, новый мир в двадцать первом веке, оглянись вокруг! Конечно, совращать кэпа с праведного пути – последнее дело, но, будь воля Тони, он его хотя бы на бейсбол оттащил. Или в Диснейленд. Серьезно, иногда проскальзывает мысль, что в Диснейленде кэпу бы понравилось. А так… кажется, он считает, что ему и так дано слишком многое, и дико боится позволить себе малейший кусочек радости или удовольствия. Как будто не имеет права.  
Сейчас он в кои-то веки выглядит расслабленным и впервые на свой возраст – двадцать с небольшим. Идеальный солдат. Вот уж где настоящая машина войны, Роуди и рядом не стоял. Вечно готовый к сражениям, для сражений созданный, натренированный, отточенный каждой черточкой. Все для людей, которым он нужен. Ни дня для себя самого – разве что пара часов с планшетом, в котором он делает простые карандашные наброски. Однажды он спросил кэпа, почему тот никогда не использует краски. Тот лишь пожал плечами: «Некогда».  
Сегодня он мог увидеть его в последний раз.  
От жуткого осознания все тело рефлекторно сжимается, тошнота снова подкатывает к горлу. Никто не слышит, но кэп явно да, потому что вздрагивает, открывает глаза и смотрит прямо на него:  
– Ста… Тони? Все в порядке?  
Ну конечно. Как будто это Тони пару часов назад нашпиговало шрапнелью.  
Если бы остальные бодрствовали, им бы не миновать подколов – как же, кэп научился звать его по имени. К счастью, все вымотались настолько, что спят в разных позах в соседних креслах, и даже квинджетом управляет Джарвис.  
– Кэп, ты уверен, что это твой вопрос? – собственный голос звучит хриплым карканьем, даже слушать противно.   
Роджерс слегка хмурится.  
– Со мной все в порядке. Голова кружится, но это пройдет. А ты?  
– Полный порядок, – Тони заставляет голос звучать бодро. – Твои сомнения оскорбляют мой инженерный гений.  
– Кстати о гениях, – чуть улыбается кэп, показывая на свою униформу. – Спасибо. Если бы не она, сейчас во мне было бы больше осколков, чем изюма в пудинге.  
Тони настолько неловко слышать благодарности от человека, которого он только что чуть не убил, что он отвечает как обычно – то есть как полная скотина.  
– Конечно, мой сладкий. Я готов на все, чтобы уберечь от любых повреждений самую красивую задницу Америки.  
Во взгляде кэпа что-то мгновенном схлопывается. Тони мысленно поздравляет себя с тем, что он конченый мудак.  
Оставшаяся часть пути проходит в мертвом молчании. 

Когда квинджет приземляется в расположении Щ.И.Т.а, Стив уже приходит в норму. По крайней мере, физически. На душе все еще скребут кошки.  
Тони снова отстраняется от него, закрывается и огрызается, одевается в сарказм как в броню, но Стив уверен, что на самом деле он ни капли не в порядке, даже близко. Сдавленные звуки за шлемом брони похожи на кашель и удушье одновременно, но ему страшно просить Тони снять костюм или хотя бы поднять забрало, потому что он как-то обмолвился, что костюм помогает ему справиться с «повреждениями». Как будто он, Тони Старк, машина, которую можно починить, заменив детали.   
Но они в Щ.И.Т.е. Перекрытия между этажами слишком тонкие. Тони придется снять костюм.  
И Тони его снимает.  
Всю дорогу до конференц-зала, где их ждет Фьюри, Стив неотрывно смотрит на Тони, шагающего перед ним. Он не успел переодеться перед вызовом и на нем сейчас изрядно помятый деловой костюм. Галстук он, правда, сразу же снял, полурасстегнутый воротничок некрасиво скошен – Стив ловит себя на желании поправить его как надо. Наташа пихает его в бок:  
– Ты в нем сейчас дырку глазами протрешь. Соберись, тебе еще отчитываться перед Фьюри.  
И он отчитывается, дождавшись, пока все рассядутся вокруг стола в конференц-зале. Рассказывает быстро и четко – состав группы, количество боевиков и заложников, тип боеприпасов. Слегка спотыкается только на перечислении жертв, и опытный Фьюри буравит его жестким взглядом единственного глаза.  
– Значит, она просто вылезла из того грузовика и взорвала себя гранатой? – щурится он, и Стив собирает в кулак все свое самообладание. Ему упорно кажется, что Фьюри знает что-то, чего не знает он сам.  
– Не совсем себя, – Стив говорит ровно и убеждает себя, что не врет, просто недоговаривает. – В зоне поражения оказались я и Железный Человек.  
– Случайно?  
Стив бросает взгляд на Тони. Он выглядит расслабленным, едва ли не скучающим. Слегка расфокусированный взгляд направлен в пространство, как будто ему совершенно наплевать на происходящее.  
– Возможно, она целенаправленно пыталась уничтожить любого из нас, а мы просто оказались рядом, – дипломатично отвечает он, снова объединяя себя с Тони, инстинктивно прикрывая того неизвестно от чего.  
– Просто рядом, – кивает Фьюри. – Ну да.  
Он задумчиво переводит взгляд на Тони. Вот уж кому самообладания не занимать – сидит с таким видом, как будто все это его совершенно не касается и вообще больше всего на свете хочет лечь спать.  
– При всем уважении, сэр, – Стив прерывает затянувшуюся паузу. – У нас был нелегкий день, и я бы предпочел отправиться отдыхать. Детальный отчет мы предоставим завтра утром, если не возражаете.  
– Не возражаю, – Фьюри что-то отмечает в своем планшете. – Можете отдыхать.  
Мстители встают. Брюс первым выходит за дверь, Клинт и Наташа проскальзывают следом. Очередь Стива сразу после Тора, ему в спину дышит Тони, но их настигает голос Фьюри:  
– А мистера Старка и вас, капитан, я попрошу задержаться.  
Стив чувствует себя так, словно прямо в желудок ему рухнул кирпич.   
– В чем дело, Фьюри? – раздраженно спрашивает Тони. – Вам недостаточно отчета капитана, и вы хотите сверить свидетельские показания? В моем случае они будут отличаться только видом сверху, а я сильно сомневаюсь, что вас заботит ракурс, так что…  
– А речь не о вашей миссии, – внушительно отвечает Фьюри. – Меня интересует господин Корлеоне.  
Тони разворачивается к Фьюри лицом. Они стоят друг напротив друга по разные стороны широкого стола. Стив замирает позади Тони – он понятия не имеет, что Фьюри хочет сказать.   
– Ах вот оно что, – тянет Тони. – Ну конечно. Да. И что именно вы хотите узнать?  
– Хочу узнать, о чем вы с ним говорили, – отвечает Фьюри. – Раз уж капитан не сподобился мне сообщить.  
– А с чего вы взяли, что я рассказал об этом капитану? – ехидно интересуется Тони. Стив вздрагивает: Тони, похоже, решил не впутывать его в эту историю, только с чего? – Мой офис, мой бизнес, мои правила. Может быть, я проиграл пару миллионов в его казино?  
– Насколько я знаю, вы уже давно не были в Вегасе, – парирует Фьюри. – Перестаньте валять дурака и говорите прямо, какие у вас дела с бандитом, наркодилером и главой преступного картеля.  
Стив не понимает причин упертости Тони, но пока что тот стоит на своем, и Стив не собирается его сдавать.  
– Хм, дайте подумать… – мурлычет Тони. – Может быть… да, совершенно определенно… не ваше дело?  
– Перестань бесить меня, Старк! – срывается Фьюри, треснув ладонью по столу. – Не забывай, у нас есть люди, которые в состоянии добыть эту информацию из тебя!  
– Минутку, сэр, – ледяным голосом прерывает его Стив. – Вы только что пригрозили одному из членов моей команды пытками?  
– Ну что ты, кэп, – издевательски тянет Тони. – Просто Фьюри подсунет мне очередную мисс Рашман, которая вынюхает все, что можно и нельзя. Вы ведь так действуете, сэр?  
– Да, Старк, я так действую! Потому что в твоем случае цель оправдывает средства! – рычит Фьюри.   
Губы Тони слегка кривятся.  
– В моем случае… можно оправдать все, да, Николас?  
Стив вздрагивает. Невыносимая горечь слов Тони бьет его под дых, сдавливает сердце в жуткий ледяной ком. Тони перед ним слегка качает, он отклоняется назад, и, кажется, вот-вот упадет. Стив широко шагает вперед и подставляет плечо.  
Тони чуть вздрагивает. Стив чувствует, как к его груди прижимаются чужие плечи, затылок Тони на мгновение касается плеча – и все пропадает. Тони, кажется, овладевает собой. Фьюри смотрит на них оценивающе, никак не комментируя происходящее.   
Стиву кажется, что пора брать происходящее в свои руки.  
– Сэр, вы хотите предъявить официальное обвинение? – он прожигает Фьюри взглядом, и прямо сейчас ему наплевать на последствия.  
– Пока нет, – медленно отвечает Фьюри. – Вы свободны, Старк. Капитан…  
Стив оборачивается в дверях. Он не хочет сейчас слушать Фьюри. Просто не хочет.  
– Будьте осторожны, – слышит он прежде, чем позволяет двери, наконец, захлопнуться.


	4. Глава 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор "вирусной" идеи - Дэн Браун, всем рекомендую к прочтению "Инферно"))  
> В тексте часто встречаются явные и скрытые цитаты, которые автор подхватывает при прочтении как тот вирус и вставляет в текст - местами сознательно, местами нет.

Сна нет ни в одном глазу.  
Уже поздно. Вернее, рано. Рассвет всего через несколько часов, он зверски вымотался сегодня, у него болит все тело и его до сих пор подташнивает, сейчас бы уснуть – но сон упрямо не идет. Подлый организм считает, что пока не готов отключаться, и Тони со стоном откидывает одеяло в сторону. Сопротивляться бесполезно.  
День выдался на редкость поганым. Афганистан, взрыв гранаты, разговор с Фьюри слились в одну отвратительную полосу, которая вымотала его хуже самого напряженного рабочего дня. Воистину бойся своих желаний: не хотел с утра идти в офис, вот и не пошел. Развеялся, так сказать. Тони тяжело вздыхает: еще один день таких развлечений, и в офис он больше не придет по причине собственной смерти.  
Сегодня – точнее, уже вчера – его снова попытались убить. В качестве разнообразия, целенаправленно, а не потому, что он встал поперек дороги очередному суперзлодею. Снова накатывает волна горечи – что ни сделай, его будут ненавидеть, потому что спасение мира не обходится без жертв, потому что деревья, которые рубят супергерои, не падают без щепок, да еще норовят кого-нибудь придавить. Он старается – и не может защитить всех, и каждый безымянный покойник – новый шрам на испятнанной совести. Как эта женщина. Он так и не узнал, как ее звали. Просто ее больше нет на свете, потому что на нем живет Тони Старк.  
Роуди посоветовал бы обратиться к психотерапевту. Так делают военные, когда личный грузовик с трупами слишком обременяет сердце. Но Тони не солдат, все это знают. У него особый список жертв и особая карма – пытаясь искупить старые грехи, он совершает новые, и конца-краю этому не видно. Замкнутый круг. Убийцы убивают людей. Он убивает убийц. Он убийца.  
Его сгибает пополам. Пошатываясь, он бредет в ванную, умывается холодной водой, чистит зубы и возвращается в спальню. Кажется, немного полегчало, тошнота унимается – лекарства, внутривенно введенные Джарвисом, подействовали правильно. Он раздумывает, стоит ли принять снотворное, и пока отказывается от этой мысли. Завтра с утра Стив будет ждать его для разговора.  
Стив. Сердце как будто гладит теплая рука.  
Он не ожидал от Стива такой… чуткости. Снова. Когда в штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.а голова закружилась так, что он был готов упасть, Стив подставил ему плечо. Когда Фьюри начал угрожать – Стив оборвал его. Когда Фьюри занесло – Стив напомнил о времени и о том, что они вообще-то только вернулись с задания. Сегодня вечером он не был Капитаном. Он был… Стивом.  
Это Стив шел за спиной Тони, едва ощутимо касаясь его плеча своим на поворотах. Это Стив осторожно придерживал его за плечи, когда в лифте колени окончательно отказались его держать. Стив проводил его до спальни, взяв с него честное слово, что он хотя бы попытается отдохнуть.   
Это тот самый Стив, который в его детских мечтах был ему другом.  
Тони прикрывает глаза. Когда Стив ведет себя с ним… вот так… кажется, что все по-настоящему. Что Стив действительно делает это не из-за звездно-полосатого чувства долга, не потому, что обязан заботиться о каждом из Мстителей, а потому, что Тони ему важен. Что Тони ему нужен. Интересен. Дорог.  
Тони знает, что ошибается, потому что ни в одной вселенной и ни при каких обстоятельствах Тони не может быть важен, нужен и дорог Стиву. Железный Человек – вот кто действительно нужен Капитану Америка. А Стив Роджерс предпочтет для дружбы, да и вообще для личной жизни, кого-нибудь более подходящего. Тони знает, сколько у него недостатков. Его это даже не обидит. Ну, почти.   
Он мог бы постараться стать другом Стива, но испортил все с первой встречи. Он думал о том, как произвести впечатление, но совсем не подумал о самом Стиве, о том, что ему нужно. Стиву нужны тепло и уверенность, стабильность и поддержка. Тони так не умеет. На самом деле, все, что у него хорошо получается – ломать людей. Вот и сегодня он снова огрызнулся в ответ на добрые слова, когда Стив всего лишь сказал «спасибо».   
Может быть, Стив разглядел в нем что-то хорошее, но Тони не имеет права отравлять своим ядом чистого, доброго и светлого парня просто потому, что сам мечтает приобщиться к свету и теплу. Чем дальше от Стива он будет находиться, тем меньше шансов, что того снова заденет рикошетом – хоть буквально, хоть фигурально.  
Тони тяжело поднимается на ноги. Сегодня он уже не уснет, а бодрствовать можно и в мастерской. Там всегда найдется, чем занять руки.  
***  
– Капитан Роджерс! Капитан Роджерс, проснитесь!  
Стив вздрагивает и открывает глаза. Вокруг по-прежнему кромешная темнота. Он переводит взгляд на часы на прикроватной тумбочке: всего четыре утра.   
– Джарвис, что случилось?  
В голосе Джарвиса звучит нехарактерная тревога.  
– Несчастный случай в мастерской. Вы не могли бы…  
Договаривает он уже ему в спину. Стив одним движением вскакивает на ноги и вылетает за дверь. Окончательно просыпается он уже на ходу. От жгучей тревоги горит под ребрами, перед глазами проносятся десятки вариантов в секунду. Тони никогда раньше не звал его в мастерскую. Что произошло? Взрыв? Неудачные испытания брони? Тони поранился и истекает кровью?  
– Джарвис, – в горле пересыхает, и Стив с трудом сглатывает. – Он жив?  
– Сэр получил серьезный химический ожог, но его жизни ничто не угрожает.  
И на том спасибо.  
На дорогу до лаборатории у него уходит около двух минут. Стив внутренне готов к тому, что дверь мастерской заперта. Он бы не остановился перед тем, чтобы разнести ее вдребезги, но, к счастью, не приходится. Дверь – наверняка стараниями Джарвиса – распахнута настежь.  
Стив ураганом врывается внутрь, взглядом лихорадочно обшаривает мастерскую. Где он?  
– Тони? – зовет он, не особенно надеясь на ответ. – Джарвис, где…  
Сначала он чувствует слабый запах, который неприятно раздражает горло. Пахнет хлором; Стив сглатывает и пытается подавить тошнотворное ощущение дежавю, потому что он ненавидит его еще с войны. Но из-за рабочего стола доносится тихий стон, и Стив бросается туда, перевернув по дороге стул.   
Тони сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной к ножке стола. Глаза у него зажмурены, голова запрокинута назад и ему, очевидно, невыносимо больно. Стив бросается к нему, хочет дотронуться – и отдергивает руки, боясь навредить еще сильнее.  
– Осторожнее, капитан, – предупреждает Джарвис. – На полу могут быть осколки и капли кислоты.  
Стив ценит предупреждение, потому что он все еще босиком, и ему будет сложно помочь Тони, если он сам свалится рядом. Он внимательно смотрит на пол, не замечает ничего подозрительного и опускается на колени.  
Тони, кажется, не осознает его присутствия. Правой рукой он изо всех сил стискивает запястье левой. На руках у него резиновые перчатки, но от левой мало что осталось – сквозь латекс проглядывает обожженная кожа.  
Будь это ранение, Стив сумел бы оказать первую помощь, но против химических ожогов он бессилен.  
– Джарвис, что мне делать? – он чувствует, как голос слегка подрагивает.   
– Сначала нужно промыть ожоги под струей воды. Дверь в ванную справа. Скорее, капитан.  
Стив наклоняется и одним движением подхватывает Тони на руки. Кажется, плавного движения у него не получилось: Тони сдавленно стонет и тут же прикусывает нижнюю губу.  
– Тони, это я, – тихо бормочет Стив по дороге в ванную. – Сейчас мы промоем твой ожог, хорошо? Ты только держись, все будет в порядке…  
– Не… надо… ворковать надо мной… кэп… – Тони цедит слова сквозь зубы, каждое слово – крошечный выдох. – Бывало… хуже…  
– Хорошо, как скажешь, – торопливо соглашается Стив. Они уже в ванной, и Стив понимает, что перед ним стоит проблема. – Поможешь мне? Ты должен просто стоять ровно, я сам все сделаю.  
– Хорошо, – сдавленным голосом отвечает Тони и действительно встает на ноги. Спиной он прижимается к груди Стива, прямо как вчера в конференц-зале, и Стив слышит, как часто-часто колотится его сердце. Он включает холодную воду и опускает кисть Тони под струю.  
Тони вздрагивает и напрягается. Он нетвердо стоит на ногах, и Стив обхватывает его рукой поперек груди. Он очень старается рассчитывать силу, чтобы не сделать Тони больно, чтобы Тони не почувствовал себя еще хуже. Тот в свою очередь пытается успокоиться, дышит медленно и глубоко, видимо, считает вдохи про себя. Стиву не хочется думать, что он сейчас чувствует. Самому Стиву страшно. Он не хочет, чтобы Тони было больно, и не знает, чем помочь. Слава Богу, есть Джарвис.  
Несколько минут спустя Стив решает, что остатки перчатки, пожалуй, уже можно снять. Он осторожно стягивает латексные лохмотья с поврежденной руки и вздрагивает: обожженная кожа покрыта волдырями, кое-где – уродливой желтоватой корочкой. Похоже, Тони работал с концентратом.  
– Очень… страшно?.. – хрипло выдыхает Тони совсем рядом с его ухом, и Стив возвращается в реальность.  
– Не так страшно, как могло бы быть, – ободряюще отвечает он, снова направляя струю на пострадавшую руку.   
– У вас ожоги второй степени, сэр, – вмешивается Джарвис. – Кое-где чуть глубже, но госпитализация, похоже, не понадобится. Теперь нужно сделать слабую щелочную примочку и наложить заживляющую мазь.  
– Спасибо… за хорошую новость… – Тони чуть расслабляется в его руках. – Кэп, я… дальше справлюсь сам. Прости, что Джарвис разбудил, – и, подняв голову к потолку, цедит сквозь зубы: – Перепишу к чертовой матери…  
– Ну уж нет, – решительно возражает Стив. Тони, кажется, стало чуть легче, но он не хочет оставлять его в одиночестве. – Тебе нужна помощь.  
– Ты не обязан… – почти шепчет Тони, и Стив снова вздрагивает, чувствуя не свою – чужую боль. Тони плохо, тяжело, он устал и обжег руку, а рядом совсем никого, кроме бесплотного, хоть и очень умного Джарвиса. Это неправильно, Стив это чувствует. Так не должно быть.  
– Все хорошо, – он добавляет в голос уверенности, которой не чувствует. – Я знаю, что делаю. Постараюсь осторожно, не волнуйся…  
– Куда уж осторожнее, – Тони снова переводит дыхание. – Делай все, что считаешь нужным. Не беспокойся, бывало хуже.  
Стив изо всех сил закусывает щеку изнутри. Тони ему доверяет. Он не может его подвести.  
Он усаживает Тони на крышку унитаза, за неимением лучшей поверхности, и шарит в шкафчике. Следуя указаниям Джарвиса, он готовит примочку и опускает ее на поврежденную кисть. Тони чуть вздрагивает и опускает глаза. Стив замечает, что он старается не смотреть на обожженную руку – и Стив его не винит, выглядит она действительно ужасно и наверняка невыносимо болит.  
Вот черт. Ему срочно нужно обезболивающее.  
Джарвис подсказывает названия таблеток. Тони безропотно глотает все, что дает ему Стив, тихо благодарит и снова замолкает.  
Стив осторожно укладывает больную руку ладонью вниз, но не убирает пальцев с предплечья. Это глупо, но ему кажется, что так он сможет хоть немного разделить боль с Тони.  
– Что это было? – тихо спрашивает он, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы услышать голос Тони и убедиться, что он в порядке.  
– Соляная кислота, – Тони тяжело вздыхает. – Кэп, я понимаю, что обещал лечь спать. Я пытался, честное слово, но уснуть не смог, так что спустился в лабораторию, чтобы поработать, и вот…  
Стив вздыхает.  
– Звучит, как будто ты оправдываешься.  
– Кто, я?! – с притворным ужасом восклицает Тони, и, Боже правый, ни разу в жизни Стив так не радовался его возвращению в модус «я жуткая язва и горжусь этим». – Ты ни с кем меня не перепутал?   
– Тони Старк всегда прав? – чуть улыбается Стив.  
– Именно, – ухмыляется Тони. Краски понемногу возвращаются на его лицо; похоже, боль понемногу утихает. – Да расслабься, кэп, по-моему, ты испугался сильнее меня самого.  
– Испугаешься тут, – фыркает Стив. – Я сплю, а Джарвис будит меня сообщением, что в мастерской случился несчастный случай! Как думаешь, что я представил первым делом?  
– Дубина расчленил меня циркуляркой? – насмешливо предполагает Тони, и от ярко вспыхнувшей в мозгу картинки Стиву становится нехорошо. Кажется, Тони это замечает. – Эй, кэп, я просто пошутил. Сам видишь, ничего страшного, ерундовый ожог, – он поднимает голову вверх и сурово предупреждает: – Джарвис, не смей больше беспокоить капитана по ночам! Кстати, а почему ты не вызвал Брюса?  
– Доктор Беннер мог неоднозначно отреагировать на ночной вызов, – невозмутимо отвечает Джарвис.  
Стив упрямо встряхивает головой.  
– Зовите меня, когда я буду нужен, – возражает он. – Вы оба.  
– Не думай, что я не ценю твою помощь, кэп, – Тони качает головой. – Спасибо, что пришел спасти мою криворукую задницу, но мне жаль, что Джей тебя разбудил.  
– А мне нет, – серьезно отвечает Стив. Его ладонь все еще лежит на предплечье Тони, но тот, кажется, не возражает, и Стив не торопится ее убрать. Стиву хочется сказать еще что-нибудь, чтобы успокоить Тони, убедить его, что он рад был помочь. Вместо этого он спрашивает: – Зачем тебе понадобилась кислота?  
– Ну, день был тяжелый, а выпивка закончилась, – тянет Тони. Видимо, у Стива как-то странно кривится лицо, потому что он торопливо исправляется. – Шучу, просто зачищал контакты, и случайно дернулась рука. Кэп, поверь мне, это далеко не первый случай, когда в мастерской что-то случается. Я скоро буду в порядке, так что на команде это не скажется.  
Опять он вернулся к тому, с чего начал. Как объяснить Тони, что даже если бы никакой команды не существовало, он бы позаботился о нем просто потому, что Тони – это Тони?  
У Тора есть его обожаемая леди Джейн. У Брюса – Халк. Нат и Клинт есть друг у друга. У Тони нет никого. Стив и рад бы быть рядом, только позволит ли ему Тони? Кто он ему? Реликт, потерянный во времени. Его привили к двадцать первому веку, как ветку груши к яблоне, и он прижился, как сумел, только вот своим здесь так и не стал. У Тони есть Роуди и Пеппер, огромная компания и собственная жизнь. Вряд ли Стив сумеет претендовать на сколько-нибудь важное место.  
Ну и пусть. Он все равно будет рядом, а дальше… дальше как получится. Сегодня, кажется, получилось, и Стив не прочь попробовать зайти чуть дальше.  
– Ты все обижался, что я зову тебя по фамилии, а сам постоянно называешь меня кэпом, – Стив невинно смотрит на Тони снизу вверх, молясь про себя, чтобы Тони понял его правильно.  
Тони хмурится, лицо принимает слегка озадаченное выражение.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я звал тебя по имени?   
– Хочу, – чуть нервно улыбается Стив. – Знаешь, оно у меня есть. И оно мне, представь себе, нравится.  
Тони тоже улыбается, и, кажется, снова готов язвить. Вот и отлично, хоть немного отвлечется от своей больной руки.  
– Никогда бы не подумал, – фыркает он. – У тебя такой вид, что тебе хочется отдать честь, а не фамильярничать.  
– Звать по имени – не фамильярность, – возражает Стив. – Мы живем в одной башне, сражаемся вместе, мне кажется, это дает нам всем определенные привилегии. И я, в конце концов, научился звать тебя по имени. Может, и тебе уже пора?  
– Ну, даже не знаю, – Тони изображает глубокую задумчивость. – Америка может не простить мне такого святотатства.  
– Как будто это тебя когда-нибудь волновало, – Стив откровенно широко улыбается. – Давай, Тони. Ни в чем себе не отказывай.  
– Ну хорошо, – отвечает Тони и, чуть помедлив, добавляет: – Стив.  
Если бы Стив не знал его, он бы решил, что слышит в его голосе нотку нерешительности.  
Он встряхивает головой и решает, что светских бесед на сегодня достаточно. Убирает с руки Тони примочку. За то время, пока они разговаривали, он успел подзабыть, как выглядят его ожоги: зрелище жутковатое, и Тони явно неприятно, что Стив это видит. Он снова предпринимает слабую попытку справиться самостоятельно, но Стив не поддается: он взялся помочь и доведет дело до конца. Следуя инструкциям Джарвиса, он перевязывает руку Тони – очень осторожно, хотя совсем безболезненно не удается, и пару раз Тони слегка вздрагивает. Закончив с перевязкой, он поднимает голову и натыкается на взгляд Тони – тот же испытующий взгляд, который преследует его уже несколько месяцев. Стиву под ним неуютно, и он отводит глаза.  
– Спасибо, – благодарит Тони, на пробу подвигав рукой. Он встает, и на этот раз стоит на ногах вполне твердо. – Пожалуй, надо все-таки поспать. Да и тебе не помешает.   
– Я надеюсь, под «поспать» ты имеешь в виду именно сон, а не очередной проект? – уточняет Стив, вслед за Тони выходя в мастерскую. Боты уже убрали беспорядок, но легкий запах хлора все еще висит в воздухе.  
Тони фыркает и машет перевязанной рукой.  
– Нет, с этим украшением проекты мне еще долго не светят. Считай, что на ближайшую пару дней я решил стать паинькой. Передай суперзлодеям, чтобы придержали свой пыл, потому что одной рукой мне будет дико неудобно их ласкать.  
– Сделаю все, что в моих силах, – Стив чувствует, как у него краснеют уши. – Спокойной ночи, Тони.  
Он поворачивается в направлении лифта, и в спину ему летит тихое «доброй ночи, Стив».  
***  
Принимая во внимание все обстоятельства, Тони очень рад, что обжег левую руку.  
Он не устает поздравлять себя с утра, понимая, в какую пытку превратились бы бритье и чистка зубов. Потом он пьет кофе и рассеянно размышляет, каково было бы держать чашку обожженной рукой. Пожимая руки инвесторам во второй половине дня, он снова рад – на сей раз тому, что не приходится избегать рукопожатия под выдуманными предлогами. На левую руку приходится надеть перчатку, чтобы не пугать окружающих и не радовать возможных злоумышленников – Тони отнюдь не улыбается показывать слабость, даже в мелочах.  
Рука, разумеется, болит, но далеко не так, как вчера ночью. Он переливал кислоту, когда правую руку неожиданно свело судорогой. Оглядываясь назад, можно честно признать, что он был идиотом. С другой стороны, он слишком устал, чтобы работать с программными кодами, а для тонкой и точной работы над обновлениями костюма слишком двоилось в глазах. Хотел занять себя чем-нибудь простым и монотонным – и пожалуйста, вот результат.   
Самое неприятное в том, что Стив опять застал его в момент слабости. Слабости тем более непростительной, что причиной были его собственная глупость и безалаберность, а не происки мирового зла. Даже представлять не хотелось, что Стив подумал в первую очередь: что Тони идиот, что Тони безалаберный идиот, или что Тони безалаберный и слабохарактерный идиот. Последняя версия вероятнее всего: до сих пор стыдно вспомнить, как корчился на полу в лаборатории. Если вдуматься, не так уж было и больно. Он вполне справился бы сам, если бы вовремя взял себя в руки.  
Конечно, он не стал возражать против помощи Стива, когда тот ворвался в мастерскую, как на пожар – растрепанный, в пижамных штанах и босиком. Когда Стив взял его на руки – ради всего святого, он должен был возмутиться, он не прекрасная принцесса, которую спасает рыцарь на белом коне! Вместо этого он чувствовал только ненормальное умиротворение и облегчение, хотя боль никуда не ушла. Осознание того, что Стив рядом и позаботится обо всем, привело его в состояние легкой эйфории. Он даже не помнит толком, что именно Стив делал. В памяти всплывают только обрывки происходящего: рука Стива, очень бережно держащая его поперек груди, лопатки, вжимающиеся в широкую грудь, чужое плечо под головой и теплая ладонь, лежащая на предплечье.   
Тони чувствует предательский холодок в животе. Уж не собирается ли он влюбиться в Капитана Америка? Он, конечно, был влюблен в него… очень много лет назад. Подростком. Сейчас он взрослый мужчина, глава «Старк Индастриз», член команды Мстителей, и ему некогда… нет, ему просто нельзя влипать в это дерьмо. Достаточно того, что он безнадежно ищет дружбы кумира своего детства и с каждым разом все больше портит их отношения.  
Хотя… какие, к черту, отношения? Они вместе сражаются, и Стив настолько добр, что помогает ему пережить унизительные моменты слабости, как, например, вчера. Это ничего не значит. Стив сделал бы то же самое для любого из Мстителей. Ничего личного.  
В голову некстати стучится воспоминание: Стив на коленях перед ним, сильные, чуть неловкие, но удивительно бережные пальцы касаются его руки, голубые глаза искрятся мягким теплом…  
– Сэр, вас вызывают в расположение Щ.И.Т.а, – объявляет Джарвис.  
Как раз вовремя. Тони обожает Джарвиса.  
– Нападение? – он привычно проверяет браслеты. Пришлось отказаться от идеи с вживленными датчиками – дурацкое сердце постоянно сбоило, создавая помехи. Он не может ставить операции Мстителей под угрозу из-за проблем со своим стремительно разваливающимся организмом.  
– Нет, сэр, – слегка недоуменно отвечает Джарвис. – Директор Фьюри прислал сообщение.  
Тони подавляет тяжелый вздох. Насколько все проще, когда нужно просто лететь и сражаться. Раз Фьюри вызвал их на разговор, значит, предстоят долгие обсуждения, согласования, разработка планов, которые все равно разлетятся ко всем чертям, потому что злодеи – вот жалость – почти никогда не действуют, как ожидалось.  
Костюм принимает его в металлические объятия, и Тони снова чувствует спокойствие и незыблемую уверенность в себе, которую может подарить лишь собственноручно сконструированная броня.  
«А снять – кто ты без него?»  
Тони встряхивает головой, отгоняя непрошеное воспоминание. Неважно. Сейчас миру нужен Железный человек.  
Он приземляется на площадке для квинджетов, сорвав восторженные аплодисменты от младших агентов. Вот вроде бы взрослые люди, работают на солидную шпионскую организацию, а радуются как дети рождественской елке. Тони каждый раз притворяется, что откровенный восторг не льстит его самолюбию. С нарочито небрежным видом он оставляет броню на площадке. Никто в здравом уме к ней не прикоснется. С теми, кто обижен умом, разберется Джарвис.  
Разумеется, он зря торопился. В конференц-зале пока никого, кроме Наташи. Она поднимает голову от телефона и слегка улыбается:  
– Выпендреж обязателен?  
– Не обязателен, но желателен, – он присаживается к столу. – Я же Тони Старк, положение обязывает.  
– И без аплодисментов перед ужином жизнь тебе не мила, – беззлобно фыркает Наташа, откладывая телефон. – Серьезно, пожалел бы ты агентов. Сегодня у одного новичка едва не случился приступ, когда ему сказали, что тут иногда бывает «настоящий, живой Тони Старк».  
– Я бы не сказал, что он всегда бывает тут живой, – вошедший Клинт тут же пристраивается рядом с Наташей. – Вчера, как по мне, он больше был похож на зомби. Я даже испугался, что он попытается сожрать мои мозги.  
– Нельзя сожрать то, чего не существует в природе, Бартон, – парирует Тони: сравнение с зомби его задело. – Нат, сделай одолжение, добудь мне его ноутбук. Я зачищу его от всех этих кошмарных компьютерных игр с убогой графикой, из которых он черпает свои представления о зомби.  
– Зомби? – появившийся Брюс поправляет очки на носу. – Мы что, будем с ними сражаться?  
Наташа хочет что-то ответить, но ее прерывают.  
– Нет. Хотя если бы мне предложили выбор, я бы выбрал зомби.  
Фьюри входит в конференц-зал – как всегда в черном и чернее тучи. Тони ухмыляется каламбуру, просчитывает шансы озвучить его и не получить обвинение в расовой дискриминации и решает, что лучше придержать это для домашнего пользования. Следом за Фьюри входит кэп. Он хмурый – и Тони тоже хмурится.  
Если кэп и Фьюри пришли на брифинг вместе, это может означать только одно: Роджерс проходил инструктаж отдельно от команды – значит, ему сообщили что-то, остро не предназначенное для ушей остальных. Не то чтобы Тони горит желанием знать лишнее – ему и так есть над чем подумать, большое спасибо – но быть пешкой чужих руках тоже не хочется. С другой стороны, думает он, кэп никогда не позволит втянуть команду во что-нибудь хотя бы отдаленно неприемлемое. В части морали он может ему довериться – проблем не будет, совесть всех и каждого останется кристально чистой, храни, Боже, Америку и символ ее.  
Стив занимает свое обычное место и не смотрит на Тони. Тони подавляет вздох сожаления. Это не Стив. Режим Капитана Америка включается у Стива вне зависимости от наличия униформы, когда в нем возникает надобность, – и в этом Тони снова ему проигрывает. Он начинает думать, что кэп послан ему для воспитания смирения духа.  
Ну-ну. Со смирением у него всегда были серьезные проблемы.  
Так или иначе, у Капитана Америка нет времени играть с ним в гляделки, поэтому Тони сосредотачивает свое внимание на Фьюри.  
– Сегодня мы получили сообщение, – каждое слово Фьюри падает с внушительностью кузнечного молота. – От Гидры.  
– Умоляю, скажите мне, что это покаянное письмо, – Тони понимает, что сейчас не время для шуток, но он просто не может удержаться: театральная пауза, взятая Фьюри, чересчур затянулась.  
Стив бросает на него быстрый взгляд и снова отводит глаза.  
– Увы, Старк, – отлично, теперь Фьюри смотрит прямо на него, а находиться под взглядом его единственного глаза очень некомфортно. – Это сообщение другого рода. Я бы назвал его шантажом.  
– Чего они хотят? – Брюс напряженно смотрит на Фьюри.  
– Ерунда, – отмахивается он. – Отставки президента, пары перестановок в кабинете министров, пересмотра ядерной программы и тому подобных мелочей.  
– Ничего себе, ерунда, – присвистнув, выдает Клинт.  
– Поверьте мне, это абсолютные мелочи в сравнении с тем, что они обещают сделать, – мрачно отвечает Фьюри. – Каким-то образом они наложили лапу на технологию производства вирусов выборочного поражения.  
Тони чувствует, как на голове шевелятся волосы. Это невозможно… невероятно… такого просто не может быть… Он смотрит на Брюса и видит такие же расширившиеся глаза, какие сейчас наверняка у него самого.  
Уж ему ли не знать, какие хрупкие границы у понятия «невозможно».  
– И как это понимать? – интересуется явно не впечатленный Клинт. – Очередное биологическое оружие?  
– Ник, – севшим голосом произносит Брюс. – Скажите, что это шутка.  
– К сожалению, нет, доктор Беннер, – лицо Фьюри однозначно показывает, что ему не до шуток. – Мы не имели ни малейшего понятия о том, что технология существует, но, к сожалению, нам прислали видеозаписи.  
– Монтаж? – предполагает Тони. – Я могу проверить на предмет подделок, и…  
– Увы, нет, – взгляд Фьюри снова пригвождает его к месту.  
– Да что это такое, черт побери?! – праведно возмущается Клинт, который, похоже, окончательно утратил связь с реальностью.  
Тони тяжело вздыхает.  
– Бартон, ты знаешь, что такое ДНК? – спрашивает он, искренне надеясь, что стрелок не слишком часто спал на уроках биологии в школе.  
– Это носитель генетической информации, – Брюс милосердно спасает Клинта от позора, а Тони от траты драгоценных нервов на объяснение основ школьной программы. – ДНК определяет то, каким является наш организм. Вирусы могут встраиваться в ДНК клетки, переделывать ее под себя, и тогда клетка погибает.  
– Вирусы выборочного поражения могут встраиваться только в определенную ДНК, – Фьюри, казалось, не заметил их короткой перепалки.   
– И поражать определенный тип людей, – почти на грани слышимости отзывается Наташа.  
– Зачем Гидре такие сложности? – Брюс трет переносицу. – Не проще распылить бубонную чуму посреди Нью-Йорка?  
Тони содрогается от ужаса. Он не биолог, ему вообще сложно дается понимание любых процессов, происходящих с живыми людьми, но даже несмотря на это, он хорошо представляет потенциал такого изобретения.  
– Теория белокурой бестии, – медленно произносит он.  
Забавно, какой разный эффект это выражение производит на окружающих. Наташа понимающе кивает, Брюс хмурится еще сильнее, Фьюри сверит его глазом – да сколько ж можно! – Бартон выглядит как студент-двоечник, а Кэп непроизвольно запускает руку в собственную шевелюру.  
– Теория о расовом превосходстве, – поясняет Тони. – Белокурые и голубоглазые должны править миром, остальных – в рабство или в топку. Ты счастливчик, кэп.  
– Основа философии Гитлера, – с отвращением произносит Клинт. – Так бы сразу и сказали. Значит, вирус будет косить всех, кто не голубоглазый блондин?  
– Может, и так, – отвечает Фьюри. – Но необязательно. Целью может стать любая группа населения в зависимости от того, какую задачу поставить вирусу.   
– Как получилось, что эти разработки ускользнули от внимания Щ.И.Т.а? – резонно интересуется Брюс. – Эти исследования требуют уйму материалов, особых технологий и огромного количества персонала, уж молчу об испытуемых.   
– Гидра хорошо засекретила свою лабораторию, – Фьюри тяжело вздыхает. – Признаюсь, мне бы в голову не пришло думать, что на Сицилии в годы войны работала лаборатория по вирусным исследованиям.  
У Тони холодеют руки. Он инстинктивно смотрит на Стива – слышал ли он, понимает ли, о чем идет речь? Но Стив не смотрит в его сторону, и Тони становится по-настоящему жутко – от происходящего, от вероятности потерять мир из-за горстки сумасшедших ученых с манией величия. И потерять Стива… просто потому, что он внезапно решил игнорировать Тони.  
– В годы войны? – Брюс потрясен. – Да быть того не может! Тогда не существовало технологий для работы с вирусами, не говоря уже об их искусственном разведении!  
– Мы думали, что для использования энергии тессеракта тогда тоже не существовало технологий, – разводит руками Фьюри. – Расспросите капитана, думаю, он расскажет вам много интересного.  
Капитан выглядит так, будто первый, кто примется его расспрашивать, получит хук в челюсть.  
– Ладно, я понял, – Клинт поднимает руку. – Все это жутко страшно, опасно и тому подобное. Вы хотите, чтобы мы отследили местонахождение этих террористов и уничтожили вирусы раньше, чем они начнут заражать людей?  
– Неприемлемо, – Фьюри качает головой. – При малейшей угрозе они выпустят вирус. Это очень просто сделать, достаточно раздавить пробирку. Мы не знаем, как он действует, на изготовление вакцины могут уйти годы. Хуже того, в их распоряжении несколько разных штаммов.  
– Тогда чего вы ждете от нас? – подает голос Тони.   
Фьюри опирается ладонями о стол.  
– Я хочу, чтобы вы отправились в прошлое и предотвратили его создание.  
Ему казалось, что его жизнь не может стать безумнее? Он никогда еще так не ошибался.


	5. Глава 5

Стив напряжен как струна. Вот оно. Начинается.  
Первым, разумеется, отмирает Тони.  
– Машину времени за два дня не построю, – категорично заявляет он, и неясно: то ли шутит, то ли серьезно.   
– Не надо, – качает головой Фьюри. – Вопрос временных перемещений я решу сам.  
– Воспользуетесь энергией тессеракта? – хмурится Брюс. – Снова?  
– Насколько я помню, тессеракт открывает порталы в другие миры, а не в прошлое, – Наташа сосредоточенно смотрит на Фьюри. Тот хмурится еще сильнее, если такое физически возможно.  
– Я же сказал: вопрос перемещения в прошлое – моя забота.  
– А что тогда наша? – интересуется Клинт.  
Фьюри обводит взглядом всех по очереди:  
– Все вместе отправиться в прошлое не смогут. Мои… специалисты сумеют отправить туда и вернуть обратно максимум двоих. Остальные в это время займутся аналитикой этой преступной сети и будут находиться на боевом дежурстве.  
– Зачем? – чуть удивленно поднимает брови Клинт. – Если в прошлом уничтожить эту лабораторию, значит, в нашем времени этих вирусов просто не будет существовать.  
– Не факт, – Брюс ожесточенно трет переносицу. – Изменения прошлого обязательно затронут будущее, в смысле, наше настоящее. И неизвестно, как именно настоящее изменится.   
– Это как в фильме «Эффект бабочки»? – уточняет Клинт. – Возвращаемся мы из прошлого, а тут Апокалипсис?  
– Сто баллов за сообразительность, Бартон, – Тони щурится. – Судя по всему, вы с кэпом уже определились с тем, кто пойдет по стопам Марти Макфлая, а кто останется тут разгребать последствия временного парадокса?  
Стиву не нравится, как Тони это говорит. Как будто Стив распоряжается его жизнью без его согласия.   
– Я не имею права ни от кого этого требовать, – ровно отвечает Стив. – Поэтому иду сам.  
В глазах Тони что-то неуловимо меняется, как будто он собирается возразить. Вот только возразить ему нечего. Стив знает сороковые лучше любого из них. Он был на войне, причем именно на той войне. Вирусы ему не страшны. Он, в конце концов, идеальный чертов ариец со своими пшеничными волосами и до неприличия яркими голубыми глазами. Он идеальный кандидат.  
– Тем не менее, – Фьюри снова привлекает общее внимание. – Капитан не должен отправляться один. В идеале состав группы таков: один отвечает за силовое прикрытие, другой – за техническую часть. Лабораторию нужно разнести настолько качественно, чтобы не осталось ни одного способа восстановить какие-либо материалы.  
– Значит, у нас выбор между Тором и Халком, – резюмирует Брюс. – Бросим монетку?  
– Кстати, а где Тор? – Тони крутит головой. – Только не говорите, что опять на свидании. Мне придется пригласить Джейн Фостер на работу в «Старк Индастриз», чтобы держать его поближе к месту событий.  
– Тор ушел в Асгард за тессерактом, – отвечает Фьюри. – Он не отправится в прошлое, потому что ему придется помочь нам стабилизировать тессеракт на месте. Халк тоже отпадает. Ни один из супергероев не должен засветиться в прошлом, а Халка слишком сложно контролировать. Там нужен человек, способный уничтожить лабораторию подручными средствами, – то есть с помощью технологий того времени. И при этом обычный человек, который не привлечет внимания.  
Взгляды всех присутствующих скрещиваются на Тони. Стив смотрит виновато. Он знает, что Тони не хочет в прошлое. Черт, он сам не хочет тащить туда Тони – и понимает, что Тони это не нравится. И что он ни за что не откажется.  
– Ты отправляешься вдвоем с Кэпом? – первым реагирует Бартон. – Ну все, Старк, вечная тебе память…  
– Ты переоцениваешь кэпа, – разумеется, Тони отвечает тем же беззаботным тоном, только вот глаза у него оледеневшие, а Стиву невыносимо стыдно, как будто он предал Тони тем, что согласился с Фьюри, что не поговорил сначала с ним. – К тому же, если со мной что-нибудь случится в двадцатом веке, ему будет некого пилить после разморозки, а это сделает его жизнь чертовски скучной, не находишь?  
– Старк, ты пойдешь? – Фьюри не хочет тратить время, которого и так кот наплакал, и в этом Стив с ним совершенно согласен.  
– Конечно, – лениво тянет Тони. – Всегда мечтал попасть в сороковые. Военная романтика такая романтика. Возможно, повидаюсь с папочкой…  
– Нет, – резкий хлопок по столу заставляет всех подпрыгнуть. – Никаких свиданий. Я знаю, что в сороковые у вас обоих есть знакомые, но вы даже не попытаетесь к ним приблизиться. Капитан, вас это тоже касается, – Фьюри совершенно серьезен.  
Стив деревянно кивает. Он мог бы поговорить с Баки, снова встретиться с Пегги, увидеть Говарда, но ему нельзя. Он понимает. Дело есть дело.  
– Расслабьтесь, Ник, – фыркает Тони. – Я пошутил. Разговор с дражайшим родителем – последнее, что меня интересует.  
– Рад, что мы это выяснили, – хмуро отвечает Фьюри. – Бартон, Романофф, доктор Беннер, вы можете быть свободны. Агент Хилл введет вас в курс ваших обязанностей по ходу операции. Старк, Капитан, останьтесь, будьте добры.  
Когда остальные Мстители покидают конференц-зал. Стив ощущает сильнейшее дежа вю. Их снова трое: Стив, Тони и Фьюри. Им снова предстоит сложный разговор. И Стив очень надеется, что он пройдет лучше, чем предыдущий.

***  
Меньше суток назад они уже были здесь в том же составе. Тогда Тони чуть не спланировал на пол в обмороке и сейчас по возможности предпочел бы этого избежать.  
Очевидно, Фьюри хочет провести дополнительный инструктаж. Вот только неясно зачем: с кэпом он уже поговорил, состав группы определили без него, а дополнительные сведения можно просто скинуть на почту. Не такая уж он важная птица, чтобы тратить на него столько времени.  
– Что с рукой? – неожиданный вопрос Фьюри заставляет его отодвинуть подальше чувство, подозрительно напоминающее детскую обиду.   
– Обжег в лаборатории, – беспечно отвечает Тони. – Кэп вам еще не доложил?  
Глядя на то, как лицо кэпа искажает болезненная гримаса, Тони испытывает какое-то извращенное мстительное удовольствие. И тут же приходит желание схватить себя за язык и вырвать его нахрен, потому что Стив, искренний, честный и открытый Стив, не шпионит за членами своей команды, просто не умеет. Но дело сделано, и ему становится еще гаже – хотя, казалось бы, куда уж.  
– Насколько серьезный? – Фьюри испытующе смотрит на него. – В этой миссии тебе понадобятся руки.  
– Только руки? – ухмыляется Тони. – А все остальное можно, значит, оставить тут вам на хранение?  
– Если ты оставишь тут свой длинный язык, то здорово облегчишь жизнь капитану, – сухо отвечает Фьюри.   
– Вот как? – злость на себя, Фьюри и происходящее выливается в приступ нездорового веселья. Тони уже знает, что ничем хорошим это не кончится, но удержаться, как водится, не в силах. – Очень жаль, потому что я как раз собирался рассказать вам кое-что важное.  
Фьюри мгновенно подбирается.  
– Что именно?  
– Даже не знаю, – паясничает Тони, краем глаза отмечая мрачнеющего Стива. – Если я отсоединю язык от головы, мозг не сможет подавать ему сигналы, и…  
– Старк, короче, мать твою! – рычит окончательно обозленный Фьюри. – На кону жизни миллионов, времени с гулькин нос, а мы обсуждаем тут твой хренов язык, чтоб тебе его прикусить в конце концов!  
– И вы согласны лишиться моего искрометного юмора ради нескольких мгновений тишины? А кто будет отдуваться на пресс-конференциях за ваших ненаглядных Мстителей, Ник?  
Кажется, Фьюри вот-вот хватит удар. Наверное, нехорошо так выводить из себя главу Щ.И.Т.а, пусть и бывшего, вот только Тони ни капельки не стыдно.   
– Тони, пожалуйста, – Стив выглядит так, словно у него внезапно заболел зуб. – Давай к делу.  
Такому взгляду и страдальческому голосу кэпа он, разумеется, противостоять не хочет и не может. И вряд ли кто-то сможет не сделать то, чего хочет кэп, когда он _так_ просит, и не почувствовать себя предателем, негодяем и черствым эгоистом. Конечно, большую часть своей жизни Тони себя именно так и чувствует, а окружающие активно этому способствуют, но ему совершенно ни к чему лишние сложности. Самое смешное в том, что кэп не притворяется и даже не пытается манипулировать – как-то само собой получается. Даже на Романофф действует.   
Тони откидывается в кресле и лениво закидывает ногу на ногу.  
– Хорошо, могу короче, – соглашается он. – Когда ко мне приходил мистер Корлеоне, – он с удовольствием отмечает вспыхнувшие глаза Фьюри, – он рассказал мне про некую лабораторию. Якобы в сорок втором году мы с кэпом явились к его папаше – колоритная личность был этот Вито Корлеоне, почитайте полицейское досье – и попросили проводника по Сицилии. Он нам проводника, опять же якобы, не дал, но его сын, Майкл, который на тот момент ни сном, ни духом не совался в отцовский бизнес, указал на одного паренька по имени Фабрицио.  
– И? – Фьюри подается вперед.  
– И все, – разводит руками Тони. – О дальнейшей нашей судьбе он, разумеется, понятия не имеет. Только вот он обратился ко мне с просьбой, которая мне сильно не нравится, и я никак не могу понять, почему.  
– А именно?  
– Он попросил нас забрать сюда того самого Фабрицио, который станет нашим проводником, – отвечает Тони. – И я ума не приложу, зачем.   
– Неприемлемо, – немедленно возражает Фьюри. – Закон временных перемещений такого не позволит.  
– А есть такой закон? – Тони выгибает левую бровь.   
– Представь, есть, – Фьюри трет лоб рукой. – Вот объясни, ты мог мне все это рассказать вчера?  
– А вы бы поверили? – Тони приподнимает и правую: теперь на его лице выражение вежливого недоумения. Ну, может, не совсем вежливого. – Вы могли позвонить мне и просто спросить, а не пытаться настроить капитана Америка против меня. Скажете, нет?  
– Капитан имел право знать…  
– Капитан все равно бы узнал, – обрывает его Тони. – Вы считаете меня за идиота, который будет скрывать оперативную информацию от капитана Америка, или за идиота, который встречается по делам с боссом мафии средь бела дня?  
– Да твою ма…  
– Не трогай мою мать, – цедит Тони сквозь зубы. – Она здесь ни при чем.  
Стив с такой силой бьет ладонью по столу, что тот, кажется, трескается. Тони вздрагивает и переводит взгляд на него.  
– Вы закончили? – ровно интересуется Стив. Настолько ровно, что Тони немедленно понимает: кэп в бешенстве и с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не ударить кого-нибудь из здесь присутствующих. Хорошо хоть стол подвернулся. – Ник, вы, кажется, хотели нам что-то сказать? Мы вас внимательно слушаем.  
Охренеть. Кэп призывает к порядку директора Щ.И.Т.а. Бывшего, конечно, – после фееричных разборок с Гидрой от Щ.И.Т.а мало что осталось, честно говоря, – но все же директора. Как только кэп, воспитанный в духе чинопочитания, осмелился на такое святотатство.  
И что самое интересное – Фьюри, похоже, собирается послушаться.  
– Пункт первый, – хмуро начинает он. – Если забываете, лучше запишите от греха.  
– Джарвис все запишет, – Тони барабанит по своему смартфону. – Давай уже, не тяни.  
– Хорошо, – не поддается на провокацию Фьюри. – Пункт первый, как я уже говорил – никаких встреч.  
– Насколько я помню, Говард никогда не был на Сицилии, Пегги Картер была в то время в Нью-Йорке, а Баки Барнс где-то в Англии, – замечает Тони. – Кэп, кстати, а ты где был?  
– Зимой сорок второго мы с Баки получили увольнительную под Рождество, – кэпу с его идеальной памятью не нужно и секунды, чтобы вспомнить. – Так что мимо, мы были в Нью-Йорке.  
– Все равно не на Сицилии, – пожимает плечами Тони. И тут же хмурится. – Погодите. Если Корлеоне говорит, что мы приходили к его отцу за помощью, значит, мы должны будем переместиться в Нью-Йорк и прийти к его отцу, чтобы не нарушить временную линию.   
– Я даже не буду притворяться, что хоть что-то понял, – после минутной паузы признается Стив. – Но проводник нам в любом случае нужен. Мы не можем вслепую разыскивать эту лабораторию, а Сицилия – остров немаленький.  
Фьюри, хмуро кивнув:  
– Вот об этом я и говорю. Никаких свиданий и прогулок по аллеям памяти, капитан, вам понятно?  
– Я за ним присмотрю, – нетерпеливо вмешивается Тони, потому что у кэпа – Стива – снова темнеет лицо, и хотя Тони сегодня постарался вывести его из себя, ему очень не нравится, когда это делает кто-то другой. – Дальше?  
– А дальше, ты, Старк, отправляешься туда без костюма, – Фьюри тяжело буравит его взглядом.  
Тони кажется, что земля уходит у него из-под ног.  
– В смысле – без костюма? – глупо уточняет он, хотя куда уж точнее. – Но это… это же…  
– Без костюма?! – эхом отзывается Стив, звуча при этом вдвое осознаннее и втрое эмоциональнее. – Неприемлемо. Слишком опасно. Если вы планируете отправить туда Старка без костюма, я иду один.  
– Ну уж нет! – решительно возражает Тони. Мысль отправиться на опасную миссию в прошлое без костюма его не радует, но представлять, как Стив в одиночку будет штурмовать тайную лабораторию, набитую биологическим оружием, он попросту не хочет. – Я не такой слабак, как тебе кажется, кэп. Вдобавок, тебе понадобится кто-то, кто разбирается во взрывчатке и механизмах. Ник, я все понял. Без костюма, значит, без костюма.  
– Капитан, это не моя прихоть, – черты Фьюри смягчаются настолько, что начинают, наконец, напоминать человеческое лицо, а не говорящий гранитный монумент. – Старк не может взять свой костюм по той же причине, по которой в миссии не участвует доктор Беннер. Мы не можем рисковать и дать людям в прошлом увидеть кусочек будущего. Кто-то из них может дожить до нынешнего дня, и тогда история изменится куда сильнее, чем нам бы того хотелось. Мы и так серьезно рискуем.  
– То есть? – между бровей Стива залегает глубокая морщинка, и Тони настигает иррациональное желание разгладить ее кончиком пальца.  
– То есть, кэп, мы с тобой можем вернуться в мир, где, к примеру, победили читаури, – со вздохом отвечает он. – Я, конечно, утрирую, но смысл тот же. Любое изменение в прошлом тянет за собой цепочку событий. Нам сильно повезет, если мы вернемся к тому же миру, каким мы его оставили, – внезапная мысль приходит ему в голову, и он оборачивается к Фьюри. – А что если мы вернемся, а ждать нас попросту некому, потому что ни Щ.И.Т.а, ни Мстителей не существует? Любой из команды мог просто не родиться после измененных событий. Что прикажете тогда делать?  
– Команда Мстителей и я лично будем в… законсервированном состоянии, – помявшись, отвечает Фьюри. – Мы запомним существующую на данный момент цепочку событий, а дальше… дальше нам придется привыкать жить в измененном мире. Боюсь, придется рискнуть.  
Это не кэп – это Стив смотрит на Тони такими отчаянными глазами, что хочется послать Фьюри, схватить его в охапку и утащить подальше от этого дерьма. Ему страшно представить, каково Стиву будет снова потерять привычный мир и заново привыкать к изменившейся реальности. Даже сейчас он смотрит на Тони, будто его тянут на дно – и хочется глотнуть еще немного воздуха напоследок, хочется уцепиться за что-нибудь, только руки никто не подаст. Тони смотрит в ответ и старается изо всех сил вложить в свой взгляд понимание и сочувствие. Не время, ох, не время и не место сейчас говорить об этом, но и время, и место он найдет. Кэп этого заслуживает.  
– Хорошо, понял, – Тони, похоже, придется говорить за двоих, потому что кэп явно не в настроении открывать рот. – Это все?  
– И последнее, – Фьюри почему-то отводит взгляд, а Тони понимает, что первые два пункта были цветочками по сравнению с созревшей ягодкой.  
– Что? – Стив тяжело смотрит на Фьюри, как и Тони, пытается предсказать грядущие неприятности. Тони знает, что напряженное ожидание и вечная готовность поселились в нем с того времени, как он в одиночку разгребал бардак в Щ.И.Т.е, пока Тони валялся в больнице, выращивая половину легких и новую грудину.  
– Это лаборатория по производству вирусов, – не менее напряженно говорит Фьюри. – В лабораториях ставят опыты. В том числе и над людьми.  
Стив хмурится, пытаясь сообразить, а вот до Тони доходит мгновенно – и его накрывает таким ужасом, что леденеют руки, а давешнее головокружение напоминает о себе с новой силой.  
– Вы хотите… – голос ему не подчиняется, но он справляется с собой и сипло выдавливает: – Хотите, чтобы мы убили… подопытных?  
– Я этого не хочу, – жестко отвечает Фьюри. И тихо добавляет: – Но вы должны.  
Стив снова смотрит на него полными ужаса глазами. Тони его не винит. Он, черт, побери, готов прямо сейчас кого-нибудь убить – можно бы и Фьюри, только вот Фьюри, к несчастью, как всегда прав.  
– И человечество, значит, въедет в рай на нашем горбу, – горько иронизирует Тони. – А нам зарезервируют самую горячую сковородку в аду, так?  
Если бы Тони верил в загробную жизнь, его бы это не испугало – по меркам всех существующих религий в аду его давно ждали с кочергой наперевес, чтобы спровадить прямиком на девятый круг. Но представить, что кэп, защитник обиженных и угнетенных, кэп, который всегда поступает правильно и готов отдать жизнь за других, не раздумывая, будет убивать мирных жителей просто потому, что какие-то ублюдки заразили их вирусом…  
– Не драматизируй, – Фьюри снова становится собранным. – Вполне возможно, что вам повезет… не испачкать руки. Но если до этого дойдет… вы сами понимаете, что по-другому нельзя.  
Испачкать руки – подходящее выражение, думает Тони. В какой-то мере Фьюри, конечно, прав. Кому-то приходится работать ассенизатором в куче дерьма, которым мир норовит захлебнуться каждый день. Их профессия – защищать мир. Они должны выполнить свою работу. Сантименты подождут.  
– Это все? – коротко, по-военному спрашивает Стив, поднимаясь на ноги. – Когда мы отправляемся?  
– Завтра Тор должен вернуться из Асгарда с тессерактом, – отвечает Фьюри. – Я отправил Старку адрес по защищенному каналу. Завтра в десять утра жду вас там.   
Фьюри выходит, оставляя Стива и Тони наедине друг с другом и проклятой миссией. Миссией, которая, Тони уверен, ничем хорошим для него не кончится.

***  
Наверное, ему нужно уснуть. Завтрашняя миссия станет для него самой сложной с момента пробуждения в будущем. Ни техники, ни поддержки с воздуха, ни даже информации толком не будет – только напарник рядом и задание.  
Уничтожить носителей вируса.  
Стив мало что знает о вирусах. Раньше он довольно много времени проводил в больницах, но плохо помнит разговоры врачей и совсем не помнит, чтобы они упоминали вирусы. Возможно, все дело в том, что у него никогда не было денег, чтобы лечиться в частных клиниках или посещать семейных докторов. Когда ему было настолько плохо, что мама не могла справиться дома, его отвозили в лечебницу для бедных, где на одного врача-добровольца было десятки, а то и сотни пациентов, а основную работу выполняли сестры милосердия – добрые, но не слишком образованные женщины. Не хватало лекарств и инструментов, и по большей части им оставалось только смотреть, как больные умирают.  
Он помнит запахи карболки и мыла, к которым примешивалась вонь испражнений и немытых тел; этот запах, который он ненавидит всей душой, до сих пор, кажется, стоит в носу. Он зарывается носом в подушку, повинуясь иррациональному инстинкту, который требует любым способом забыть о пережитых кошмарах. Но так становится еще хуже, потому что под опущенным веками вспыхивают картины – огромная больничная палата, люди, лежащие на койках, на полу: умирающие и выздоравливающие, играющие в карты и хрипящие в агонии, задыхающиеся от кашля, и он сам, Стив Роджерс – тощий астматик, который, держась за грудь, пытается протолкнуть в легкие хоть немного воздуха, чтобы вдохнуть, но не может, у него нет сил даже пошевелиться, и кажется, что он вот-вот умрет, только смерть никак не наступает, и так страшно, что хочется закричать, но, чтобы кричать, нужен воздух, а он не может дышать, не может, не может, не может…  
Стив решительно отбрасывает покрывало. Уснуть ему сегодня не светит: даже если удастся, кошмары обеспечены. Он берет свой планшет и спускается в гостиную. В гостиной ожидаемо пусто, так что он устраивается на диване и запускает поиск по запросу «вирус».  
Разумеется, на него тут же обрушивается шквал информации. Первая же статья из Википедии ставит его в тупик: буквы вроде бы английские, а вот слова непонятные, каждое второе приходится искать в словаре. Постепенно дело идет на лад, он начинает переходить по ссылкам, и ему чем дальше, тем страшнее. Он читает про геморрагическую лихорадку, гепатит и испанку, про эпидемии и пандемии, и пытается беспристрастно примерить то, что прочитал, к тому, о чем говорил Фьюри. Не выходит. Он не знает, что это за вирус – как передается, как действует, от чего гибнет. Разнообразие вариантов вгоняет в тошнотворный страх, который тоже не помогает мыслить рационально. Он привык воевать с видимыми и осязаемыми противниками, но понятия не имеет, что делать, если враг невидим, неощутим и может убить с особой жестокостью за считанные часы.  
Звук шагов прерывает его посреди чтения длинной статьи про СПИД. Стив поднимает голову, недоумевая, кто бы это мог быть – и, разумеется, видит Тони. Конечно, кому бы еще не спалось в два часа ночи.  
Тони смотрит на него чуть удивленно, сжимая кружку обеими руками. Ноздри Стива улавливают горький аромат кофе. Он хочет по привычке напомнить, что пить кофе по ночам вредно для здоровья – а потом думает, что это, строго говоря, не его дело, Тони давно взрослый мужчина, и ему тоже, наверное, несладко от ночных кошмаров. Каждый справляется как может.  
– Привет, кэп, – Тони подходит ближе и заглядывает ему через плечо. – Изучаешь матчасть?  
– Пытаюсь, – Стив смахивает вкладку со статьей о СПИДе: он прочел уже достаточно, чтобы понять, что такое вирус – и все равно недостаточно, чтобы знать, что делать. – Надо же знать, с чем мы будем бороться.  
– При всем уважении, кэп, бороться с вирусом мы не сможем, – Тони присаживается на подлокотник кресла и делает большой глоток. – Мы с тобой специалисты по большим угрозам, а не по маленьким. А эта угроза не то, что маленькая, ее даже не в каждый микроскоп разглядишь.   
– Все равно не понимаю, – Стив обхватывает голову руками. – В мое время я даже не слышал слово «вирус». Все статьи говорят, что тогда его только-только успели изучить, и уж точно не могли создавать вирусы, да еще и задавать им определенные цели. Черт, да я даже не нашел ничего подобного в интернете, потому что понятия не имею, как спросить!  
Тони только вздыхает.  
– Расслабься, кэп, – советует он. – Я тоже изучал сегодня этот вопрос. Могу сказать одно: пока мы не попали в лабораторию, мы не узнаем, что это за вирус и как он работает. До тех пор волноваться бессмысленно. Тебе лучше пойти поспать, у нас завтра долгий день.  
– Тебе тоже, – Стив снова отмечает изможденный вид Тони и задается вопросом, сколько вообще в сутки он спит. – Мне нужно меньше сна, чем тебе, – он снова хочет указать Тони на вредность кофе по ночам и вторично хватает себя за язык.  
Впрочем, Тони с легкостью считывает его укоризненный взгляд, направленный на кружку, отставляет ее в сторону и поднимает руки в воздух.  
– Туше, кэп.   
– Стив, – напоминает Стив, потому что им скоро вместе отправляться в прошлое, и как-то глупо использовать прозвища и фамилии в общении с человеком, с которым вместе рискуешь жизнью каждый день и собираешься рискнуть снова. – Я думал, ты зовешь меня по имени.  
– Зову, – соглашается Тони с легкой полуулыбкой. – Когда ты Стив. А когда ты включаешь лицо «я-Капитан-Америка-и-я-сейчас-крайне-разочарован», ты кэп.  
Стив понятия не имел, что это так заметно.  
– Может, если ты чаще будешь звать меня по имени, я реже буду, как ты говоришь, включать капитана? – предполагает он.  
Судя по всему, Тони эта мысль в голову не приходила, и он оценивает ее с такой же серьезностью, как какую-нибудь научную гипотезу.  
– Я попробую, – пожимает он плечами. – Извини, кстати. У меня привычка использовать дурацкие прозвища, и я знаю, это бесит людей. Я зову Роуди «Роуди», хотя у него есть имя, и Пеппер все время приходится одергивать меня, а уж сколько жутких взглядов я от нее получаю на совете директоров, даже представить сложно, и…  
Стив прерывает его самым простым доступным ему способом – он опускает руку на его плечо.  
– Ты заговариваешься, – сообщает он.  
Тони чуть вздрагивает от неожиданности, но замолкает. Стив знает, что Тони любит время от времени невзначай прикасаться к людям, но не терпит, когда трогают его – особенно незнакомые или неприятные ему люди. Стив уж точно не относится к незнакомым. Насчет приятности он не уверен, но не хочет просто отдергивать руку, поэтому позволяет ей соскользнуть вниз по плечу Тони к предплечью и остановиться возле запястья. На излете движения он убирает руку, слегка коснувшись пальцев Тони, и краем сознания отмечает, какие у него горячие руки. Наверное, от кофе.  
– Наверное, надо попробовать уснуть, – Тони потирает переносицу, и Стиву упорно кажется, что он старается скрыть неловкость от его прикосновения. Стив чувствует, как уши начинают разгораться малиновым: он не хотел, чтобы Тони чувствовал себя некомфортно, это просто привычный жест, он часто так делал с Баки и просто хотел, чтобы Тони стало спокойнее. Но Тони, очевидно, не хочет, чтобы Стив его касался. Может быть, причина в том, с запоздалым сожалением вспоминает Стив, что он так яростно возражал против прикосновений Тони в самом начале.  
– Наверное, – соглашается Стив и встает. – Фьюри прислал тебе адрес?  
– Прислал. Еще одна загадка. Я неплохо знаю Нью-Йорк, но совсем не могу вспомнить это место, – хмурится Тони. – Странно.  
– Если мы явимся, а там никого не будет, значит, это розыгрыш, и можно с чистой совестью отправляться обратно, – неловко пытается пошутить Стив, но, кажется, Тони не против и даже слегка улыбается.  
– Что я слышу? Капитан Америка отлынивает от спасения человечества?  
– Капитан Америка живой человек, – серьезно отвечает Стив. – И у него есть свои недостатки.  
– Явно меньше, чем у меня, – усмехается Тони. – Идем и правда спать, иначе завтра утром я буду совершенно невыносим. Оскорблю между делом какого-нибудь волшебника, которого нанял Фьюри, и он зашвырнет нас к динозаврам.  
– Значит, спасем мир от динозавров, – на этот раз Стив улыбается уже открыто.  
– Конечно. Доброй ночи, кэп, – и Тони улыбается ему, а потом, чуть помедлив, сам хлопает его по плечу. Он тут же опускает глаза, разворачивается и выходит из комнаты, словно борясь со смущением.  
Стив не ошибся – ладони у него действительно горячие.


	6. Глава 6

– И что, обязательно это надевать?!  
Вопль души Тони остается без ответа. Все заняты делом.  
Полтора часа назад они прибыли в Санктум Санкторум – то самое неуловимое место, адрес которого им выдал Фьюри. В вестибюле, напоминающем то ли музей, то ли заброшенную библиотеку, обнаружился сам Фьюри в компании странной лысой дамы, при виде которой у Тони по коже пробежал табун непроизвольных мурашек. Кажется, ее взгляд, как сверло, ввинчивается в зрачки, вытаскивая на свет божий все, что есть внутри, да еще и препарирует как лаборант лягушку. То, что его даже не покоробило, когда эта… это… в общем, когда она назвала себя Верховным Чародеем, он даже не поморщился, а это уже серьезный показатель.   
Следующие полчаса они слушали инструктаж по временным перемещениям. Дамочка изъяснялась с помощью жуткой мешанины научных и магических терминов; но самое жуткое заключалось в том, что через пару минут Тони начал ее понимать и отвечать в том же духе.  
В принципе, суть ее рассуждений сводилась к следующему: из этой комнаты будет открыт портал в Нью-Йорк. Они выйдут в том же месте, в котором вошли, и отправятся по своим делам. Времени у них много: террористы дали Щ.И.Т.у сутки на раздумья, и до их истечения остается еще минимум четыре часа. Время в прошлом тянется медленнее, чем в будущем, так что у них в запасе не меньше пары недель. Когда Тони попытался уточнить конкретное соотношение временных единиц в прошлом и будущем, чародейка только пожала плечами и ответила очередной невнятицей в духе «временная ткань растягивается и сжимается неравномерно». Вот и понимай ее, как знаешь.  
– А вернемся мы так же? – уточняет Стив.  
– Нет, это будет неудобно, – качает головой чародейка. Тони ревниво отмечает, что к Стиву она относится явно благосклоннее, чем к нему самому. Ну еще бы: их капитан – воплощенная вежливость и почтение, особенно с дамой, особенно если она, как подозревает Тони, вполне способна превратить их обоих в лягушек и скормить гостям в каком-нибудь французском ресторане. В зажаренном виде. – Вот, возьмите.  
Она роняет на ладонь Стива две небольшие капсулы, по виду заполненные ядовито-зеленым туманом.  
– Это временные капсулы, – поясняет чародейка. – Как только вы выполните то, зачем отправляетесь в прошлое, просто раздавите их, и окажетесь прямо здесь.  
Стив передает одну из капсул Тони, и он подносит ее к глазам. Ничего особенного. Капсула гладкая, размером в полдюйма, линии спайки не видно, по ощущениям – обычное стекло комнатной температуры. Магия, определенно магия. Ох, черт, как же он ее не любит.  
Инструктаж продолжает Фьюри. Он сообщает, что вынесет их в одиннадцатое декабря тысяча девятьсот сорок второго года, и еще раз напоминает, что они не должны встречаться ни с кем из своих знакомых. Тони только кивает – ему до сих пор кажется, что он угодил в параллельную вселенную: ну не может, черт возьми, в реальности он отправляться в прошлое спасать мир! Реальность смотрит на него одним-единственным глазом Ника Фьюри и подозрительно щурится.  
– Старк! – резко окликает он. – Ты случайно не собираешься прихватить с собой на память из будущего какой-нибудь сувенир?  
– Например, какой? – вот чертов параноик, и как он только узнал?! – Вы всерьез думаете, что я прячу костюм где-нибудь за пазухой или базуку в штанах?  
– С таким языком базука тебе без надобности, – не остается в долгу Фьюри. – Запомни: не только техника – даже современные сплавы и материалы не должны появиться раньше той эпохи, в которой их изобрели!  
– А как насчет одежды? – красноречиво указывает на себя Тони.  
– О, совсем забыл, – Фьюри ухмыляется и кивает на кресло, в котором лежат два одинаковых пластиковых пакета с одеждой. – Переодевайтесь.  
Тони берет пакет, подписанный «Старк», и заглядывает внутрь.   
– Это издевательство, – сообщает он, поднимая голову. – Издевательство над хорошим вкусом и над практичностью. Ничего ужаснее я еще…  
И тут он замолкает – потому что кэп, со свойственной ему исполнительностью, уже резво скинул с себя униформу и начинает переодеваться. Вот же нахал. И дамы не стесняется.  
Впрочем, последнюю мысль Тони быстро посылает лесом – в основном, потому, что стриптиз в исполнении кэпа, хоть и по-суперсолдатски быстрый, все же приводит его в восхищение. Разумеется, он знает, что сыворотка наделила Стива телом на пределе человеческого совершенства, но знать и видеть – совсем не одно и то же. Если бы какому-нибудь древнегреческому Праксителю выпало счастье использовать Роджерса как модель для Аполлона, тот, скорее всего, умер бы от счастья, так и не приступив к работе. Тони успевает ухватить взглядом крепкие мышцы спины, идеальный разворот сильных плеч – а дальше кэп, к его разочарованию, успевает набросить рубашку. Клетчатую. Вот же черт.  
Впрочем, даже жуткие мешковатые брюки, даже уродливое пальто не в силах испортить идеальную, эталонную… в общем, эпитеты к внешности Роджерса можно подбирать долго. Тони думает о том, что одежда из сороковых для Стива как привет из дома – ему, наверное, привычно и приятно это все надевать, не то что ему самому.  
– Одежда выполнена из материалов, полностью идентичных тем, что выпускались во время войны, – деловито поясняет Фьюри. – Ни следа синтетики.  
Оно и видно, думает Тони, со вздохом доставая из пакета белье. Трусы здорово напоминают бабушкины панталоны, рубашка немедленно начинает натирать шею – все еще новое, жесткое, не приноровившееся к форме его тела. Тони приходится признать, что сам он наверняка выглядит полным пугалом.   
Ну и черт с ним. Ему на войну, а не на показ мод.  
Тем временем Стива одолевают проблемы посерьезнее сражения с доисторическим нижним бельем.  
– Сэр, я боюсь, у нас возникнут сложности.  
– Какие? – приподнимает брови Фьюри.  
– Всеобщая мобилизация, – уточняет Стив. – Мы – двое мужчин призывного возраста, просто так шатающиеся по улицам Нью-Йорка, и у первого же патруля возникнет законный вопрос, что мы тут делаем.  
– Я просто скажу, что ты мой… ммм… партнер? – ухмыляется Тони, потому что, черт возьми, на нем на редкость неудобные штаны, он чувствует себя идиотом в клетчатой рубашке и тяжеленном шерстяном пальто, и, видит Бог, он и так проявил сегодня чудеса долготерпения. – Насколько мне помнится, гомосексуалистов в твое время в армию не брали?  
Челюсть кэпа деревенеет.  
– Просто чтоб ты знал, – чеканит он, – в мое время за это сажали. А иногда еще и кастрировали.   
– Что, Старк, – кажется, Фьюри развеселился, – готов рискнуть самым дорогим?  
– Ну что ты, – ухмыляется Тони. – При одном взгляде на икону мужественности в лице кэпа все дурные мысли выдувает из головы. Да и вряд ли меня можно принять за его… пару.  
Вряд ли кэп даже в двадцать первом веке, когда ему ничего не угрожает, может рассматривать его как свою пару, договаривает он про себя.   
– Не беспокойтесь, – Фьюри жестом фокусника достает документы. – Вас не забрали в армию, потому что вы оба являетесь ценными техническими специалистами компании Форд.  
Тони изумленно округляет глаза.  
– Это была шутка? Признайся, что ты пошутил, ты не можешь говорить серьезно. Кэп не отличит сварочный аппарат от паяльника, а ты записал его в инженеры? Что бы вы ни курили в Щ.И.Т.е, дайте мне, я тоже хочу.  
– Уймись, – утомленно потирая глаза, советует ему Фьюри.   
– Есть, сэр, – Тони насмешливо отдает честь. – Но это не отменяет того неудобного факта, что Роджерса проще выдать за балерину, чем за инженера. Почему нельзя было сделать из него того, кто он и есть – солдата, например, в увольнении?  
У Стива заметно розовеют щеки. Похоже, он снова его обидел. Все-таки он идиот. Хочет как лучше, получается как всегда – то есть через задницу.  
– Потому что Капитан Америка в военной форме известен каждой местной собаке, – отвечает Фьюри. – Лучше избежать… нежелательных ассоциаций.   
Он протягивает им документы, увесистые портмоне, по-видимому, набитые долларами, и по пистолету. Тони взвешивает свой на ладони. М1911, весит чуть больше килограмма, магазин на семь патронов. У отца в коллекции сохранился один такой. В детстве Тони часто его рассматривал.  
– И последнее, – голос Фьюри становится на редкость напряженным. – Я выяснил насчет Фабрицио. Вашего предполагаемого проводника.  
Стив мгновенно подбирается, взгляд становится жестким и сосредоточенным.   
– Вы узнали, зачем Корлеоне понадобилось, чтобы мы забрали его из прошлого?  
– Узнал, – кивает Фьюри. – В сорок шестом году Корлеоне отправился на Сицилию – скрывался там от полиции после убийства полицейского и наркоторговца.  
Стив даже присвистывает от удивления. Тони это видится удивительно милым: свистящий Стив кажется моложе своих лет, почти мальчишкой. Впрочем, он снова хмурится.  
– На Сицилии он познакомился с местной красавицей, влюбился и женился на ней, – продолжает Фьюри. – Но люди, которые стояли за тем наркоторговцем, охотились за ним, нашли его и на Сицилии, даже несмотря на то, что он находился под покровительством местного дона, и заминировали его машину. По чистой случайности в машине оказалась его беременная жена. Она погибла.  
Тони вздрагивает и думает о том, что никто не заслуживает такой смерти. Ему представляется молодая женщина, которая садится в автомобиль, не зная, что ее ждет. Пожалуй, дону можно посочувствовать… хотя нет, сочувствовать этому человеку он не может. Вот его жене – другое дело.  
– Корлеоне вернулся в Америку и женился на девушке, с которой учился вместе, – завершает свой рассказ Фьюри. – Его семейная жизнь не слишком задалась – его жена ушла от него…  
– Интересно, почему, – бормочет Тони себе под нос. Не то чтобы он сам был святым в этом отношении – не зря же Пеппер сказала, что с нее хватит, и разорвала помолвку – но до дона Корлеоне ему все же далеко.  
Кэп бросает на него быстрый взгляд, но ничего не говорит.  
– … а дочь трагически погибла, – Фьюри словно бы не замечает, что его перебили. Или, вероятнее всего, не хочет замечать. – Понятно, что он хочет все переиграть, но мы не можем ему позволить.   
– Почему? – упрямо спрашивает Стив. – Может быть, больше людей останется в живых, если он навсегда останется на Сицилии со своей итальянкой?  
– Потому что мы не знаем, как это повлияет на историю, – вздыхает Тони. Вот вроде бы все вчера объяснили, почему кэп снова тормозит? Тони начинает от всей души сочувствовать школьным учителям – да и вообще всем, на чью долю выпало тяжкое бремя обучения упрямого как мул Стива Роджерса. Похоже, успеха на этом поприще удалось достичь только Пегги Картер.  
Стив порывается еще что-то возразить, но в этот момент в комнату возвращается лысая чародейка. Тони как-то умудрился упустить момент, когда она вышла.  
– Портал готов, – сообщает она. – Мы держим энергетическую подпитку. Вы готовы?  
– Готовы, – отвечает Стив за себя и за Тони. Тони думает, что нихрена он не готов, но не спорить же, в самом деле.  
– Удачи, – кивает Фьюри на прощание.  
Тони вслед за Стивом шагает в соседнюю комнату и ахает.  
Прямо перед ним – искрящийся золотистый диск диаметром приблизительно в человеческий рост. Внутри диска плавает зеленоватый туман – точно такой же, как в их капсулах. Туман колышется, идет волнами, но пределов круга не покидает.  
Стив дожидается кивка чародейки, делает глубокий вдох и первым шагает в портал. Туман охватывает его высокую широкоплечую фигуру, а потом словно съедает – ни следа человека. Тони подавляет внутреннюю дрожь, запрещает себе оглядываться – не хватало еще, чтобы эта ведьма решила, что он испугался, – и с высоко поднятой головой шагает в портал.  
Секунда темноты – и он твердо стоит ногами на полу. На том же самом полу, на котором находился секунду назад,  
Тони осматривается. Вокруг него тот же самый полумузей, полубиблиотека. Те же запыленные стеллажи, те же непонятные артефакты, только Фьюри и чародейка исчезли. В комнате вообще никого нет. Тони начинает казаться, что это розыгрыш. Он молча выходит в вестибюль следом за Стивом. Тот распахивает дверь и…  
В первую минуту Тони ничего не может разглядеть от неожиданно яркого солнечного света. Глаза медленно адаптируются, он часто-часто моргает – и вдруг слышит сдавленный вдох Стива.  
Тони щурит слезящиеся глаза. Трамвай. Редкие автомобили на улице. Мимо проезжает бортовой грузовик с солдатами в кузове. С плаката на противоположной стене пучеглазо пялится карикатурный Гитлер, рядом – дядя Сэм с мешком из звездно-полосатого флага предлагает купить облигации государственного займа.  
Черт возьми.   
Кэп поворачивается к нему со смесью неуверенности, удивления и странной гордости в глазах. Как будто он хочет представить Тони своим пожилым родителям в качестве законного супруга. Еще не успев об этом подумать, Тони ругает себя последними словами за глупости. Хорошо хоть вслух не ляпнул.  
– Добро пожаловать в мой мир, Тони.

***  
Всю дорогу в такси до Лонг-Айленда Тони молчит, а Стив остро ощущает идиотизм ситуации. Ему кажется, что Тони чувствует примерно то же самое и здорово злится по этому поводу. Стиву становится стыдно, и он ругает себя за то, что не привлек Тони к разработке плана. Он знает, что интеллект у Тони настолько высокий, что стандартные IQ-тесты к нему неприменимы; знает, что высшая математика – а значит, и логика – его конек; наконец, знает и то, что скорость его мышления сравнима со скоростью работы компьютера, а иногда и опережает ее – так почему ни Фьюри, ни он сам не додумались с ним посоветоваться? Стив показал себя никудышным стратегом, не используя мощнейший ресурс в виде одного из величайших интеллектуалов в мире. И отвратительным другом, раз не посоветовался с человеком, который будет рисковать своей головой наравне с ним.  
Сильнее всего Стива тревожит то, что Тони как будто не против. Он был в меру критичным и язвительным на стадии подготовки операции, а сейчас и вовсе замолчал, уставившись в окно. Они едут уже полчаса, и за все это время Тони не произнес ни слова. Опасный признак.   
– Учти, я прекрасно знаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь, – доносится до Стива ровно через минуту после того, как оформилась его последняя мысль.   
Стив вздрагивает. В данную минуту он занят тем, что непроизвольно любуется четким профилем Тони на фоне оконного стекла. Это же надо было ему подобрать такой точный момент, чтобы заговорить… Нет, он не специально, разумеется, просто отвлекся, и…  
Щеки заливает румянцем и он напоминает себе, что Тони вообще-то не замечен за чтением мыслей. Ну, во всяком случае, в подробностях.  
– Вот как? – Стив старательно придает голосу спокойное выражение. – И о чем же?  
– О том, что мы зря это делаем? – вполголоса предполагает Тони.  
Они здорово ограничены в общении – таксист из машины никуда не денется, а им, по возможности, надо постараться не наследить. Впрочем, думает Стив, Тони не привыкать к туманным фразам. И это еще очень большой вопрос, кто из них скорее сорвет маскировку.  
– Не угадал, – качает головой Стив. – «Я думаю о том, как мне не хочется тащить тебя к преступникам», – хочет добавить он, но, конечно, не добавляет.  
Тони пожимает плечами и снова переводит взгляд на окно. Мимо них проплывают особняки зажиточных обитателей Лонг-Айленда; Стив думает, что и Говард, наверное, жил в похожем месте. Пожалуй, вполне безобидный вопрос. И нелишний – если учесть шансы случайно встретиться с Говардом.  
– Твой отец жил здесь? – как можно беззаботнее интересуется он.  
Тони застывает. Стив запоздало вспоминает, что о Говарде он говорить не любит, и ждет отповеди.  
– Нет, – мрачно отвечает Тони. – У него была квартира на Манхэттене.   
Стив кивает, внутренне ежась от неловкости. Не зная, что еще сказать, он переводит взгляд на таксиста, которому они пообещали заплатить в два раза больше того, что покажет счетчик – иначе никто не соглашался везти их так далеко. Обычный пожилой мужчина. Не обращает на них ни малейшего внимания. Опасаясь быть узнанным, Стив высоко поднимает воротник пальто и старательно избегает чужих взглядов.  
– Приехали, сэр, – таксист тормозит у решетчатых ворот и выжидающе смотрит на них.  
Пока Тони расплачивается с таксистом, Стив осматривается. Судя по всему, у Корлеоне тут целое поместье: решетка за живой изгородью тянется в обе стороны, насколько хватает глаз. За решеткой несколько скучающих молодцев курят, обмениваясь репликами на итальянском. Стив обшаривает их взглядом: три человека, все трое вооружены, причем пистолеты успеют выхватить в мгновение ока. Стив очень надеется, что до этого не дойдет.  
– Ну что, кэп? – Тони поглубже засовывает руки в карманы и зябко ежится. – Идем?  
– Идем, – соглашается Стив, шагая следом за ним к воротам.  
– Эй, парни, – окликает Тони охранников. Все трое оборачиваются. У Стива возникает ощущение, что они так же обшаривают их оценивающими взглядами, как это сделал он сам несколько минут назад. – Нам надо поговорить с вашим боссом.  
Стив чуть хмурится. Тони говорит нарочито-грубым тоном, словно обычный бруклинский рабочий, который зашел в бар после смены, – только акцента не хватает. Он сам бы предпочел более вежливые слова при общении с явными бандитами.  
Как ни странно, троица отъявленных головорезов (Стив не знает наверняка, но готов поспорить, что так оно и есть) выглядит уже не так настороженно. Один из них подходит ближе к решетке. Тони тоже приближается к нему, и Стив давит порыв выйти вперед и закрыть его собой. Тони взрослый. Он справится без него.  
– Кто вы такие и что вам надо? – сипло, с сильным акцентом спрашивает мужчина средних лет, вынув из зубов сигарету. – Дон принимает только тех, кому назначено.  
– Я тут чужой, – пожимает плечами Тони. Если он и притворяется спокойным, то делает это мастерски: в линии плеч, в движениях рук, во взгляде ни намека на нервозность. Хотел бы сам Стив чувствовать себя так же уверенно. – Мне говорили, что только дон Корлеоне, крестный отец, может помочь в моем деле, я и пришел. Такое дело, ребята.  
При словах «крестный отец», выражение лиц и позы охранников резко меняются. Двое остальных подходят ближе к решетке, встают по обе стороны от первого. Стив настороженно отмечает, что руки они опустили в карманы и, в свою очередь, напрягается.  
– Ты пришел просить дона об услуге? – уточняет первый.  
– Да, – кивает Тони. Стив не знает, заметил ли он угрожающие позы охранников. В любом случае, предупредить Тони у него нет никакой возможности. Тот же ведет себя так, словно никакой угрозы нет в помине – само простодушие и сердечность. – Мне говорили, дон помогает всем.  
– Полли, сходи в дом, – собеседник Тони оборачивается к самому молодому из троицы. Парню, должно быть, едва стукнуло двадцать. – Передай дону, что к нему два посетителя.  
Стив стоит вполоборота к охранникам, стараясь предвидеть любое враждебное действие. Пока вроде бы все мирно, но он никак не может заставить себя расслабиться. Зато Тони ведет себя так, будто по три раза на дню общается с бандитами. Стив дорого бы отдал за такую непринужденность.  
Парень, которого назвали Полли, возвращается с озадаченным видом и кивает остальным. Им открывают дверь и пропускают обоих в парковую зону – на огромной территории стоит сразу несколько особняков. Стив старается не выдавать себя, но помимо опасений, ему просто любопытно посмотреть, как живут мафиози – вернее, жили.  
Когда он был ребенком, он слышал, как ребята в квартале говорили о мафии, о том, как здорово быть бандитом. Мальчишек переполняло восхищение благородными разбойниками, которые подчиняются строгой иерархии и соблюдают итальянский кодекс чести – омерту. Восхищало и то, что любому члену мафии на помощь всегда был готов прийти могущественный дон – крестный отец. Стив рассказывал об этом матери, а та хмурилась и объясняла, что эти люди все равно остаются бандитами. Что наживаются за счет других и убивают людей ради денег. Мать часто говорила, что грешно желать больше того, что имеешь. Стив кивал, но не мог согласиться. В своих мечтах он был сильным и здоровым и не понимал, почему это должно быть грехом. Теперь он начинает понемногу понимать.  
По дороге к дому их конвоиры несколько раз меняются. Стив старательно держится ближе к Тони, но понимает, что в случае неприятностей их шансы убраться отсюда живыми тают с каждой секундой. Их просто пристрелят.  
Тони первым шагает в небольшую прихожую. Стив ожидает увидеть роскошную обстановку, поэтому реальность его немного разочаровывает: простая мебель, неброская отделка и не слишком новая обивка на стульях. Он ожидает, что им предложат подождать, но, к его удивлению, их сразу же проводят через прихожую и гостиную в большой темный кабинет. Видимо, дон не хочет терять времени зря. Стив сглатывает. Он знает, что их ожидает отказ, но его пробирает невольная дрожь при мысли о том, с кем им предстоит встретиться.  
Дон Корлеоне сидит у камина. Стив ожидает увидеть типичного гангстера, но тот выглядит, скорее, как благородный отец семейства. Впечатление портит лишь простоватая домашняя рубашка и мешковатые штаны.  
– Добрый вечер, – медленно произносит дон. – Присядьте.  
– Добрый вечер, – первым отвечает Тони. Он устраивается в кресле, ближайшем к дону. В его поведении по-прежнему нет ни малейшей нервозности. Стив смотрит, как в его глазах золотистыми искорками играют отблески каминного огня и впервые ловит себя на мысли, что Тони немного похож на итальянца. Может быть, этим и объясняется его спокойствие? Рыбак рыбака видит издалека.  
Дон неспешно закуривает сигару, выпускает в камин струю душистого дыма (Стив отвлеченно думает, что до сыворотки этот запах запросто мог довести его до удушья), и внимательно их рассматривает.  
– Итак, что же привело ко мне Капитана Америка и его друга?  
Стив вздрагивает. Дон переводит на него взгляд и благодушно улыбается.  
– Что такое? Вы же не думали, что вас не узнают, Капитан?  
– Я… на это надеялся, – чуть нерешительно отвечает Стив и тут же злится сам на себя. Таким людям нельзя показывать свой страх, но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Ему не хочется провалить операцию, и он совсем не силен в дипломатических переговорах. Он предпочитает предоставить это Тони, только не знает, как это сделать. К счастью, тот, кажется, замечает его неловкость и благородно берет переговоры на себя.  
– Мы пришли просить вас об услуге, – несмотря на почти полное спокойствие, Стив понимает, что Тони явно некомфортно выступать в роли просителя. – Нам нужно попасть на Сицилию.  
Дон приподнимает брови.  
– Зачем?  
Вопрос на миллион, думает Стив. К счастью, это они обсудили заранее.  
– Мы хотим организовать там отряды сопротивления, – Стив подпускает в голос немного эмоций – обычно с такими интонациями он снимался в агитроликах – и отвлеченно думает, что Тони не упустит случая поязвить по этому поводу. Конечно, если они выберутся отсюда живыми.  
Дон, кажется, совершенно не впечатлен.  
– А почему бы вам не обратиться к властям? – он явно насмехается. – Думаю, капитану Америка вряд ли откажут.  
Стив чуть напрягается.  
– Дело во мне, – чуть усмехается Тони. – Меня не берут в армию, но я… совсем неплохой механик и могу принести пользу.   
Дон чуть раздраженно вздыхает.  
– Зачем только вам это нужно, не могу понять, – он опускает руку в ящик за новой сигарой и досадливо подергивает плечом. – Мой младший сын Майкл тоже отправился воевать. Как будто на войне мало пушечного мяса! Но он хотя бы молод, а мальчишки всегда мечтали о приключениях. А вы?  
– Почему бы и мне не мечтать о приключениях? – чуть ухмыляется Тони, но тут же принимает серьезный вид. – У меня с фашистами личные счеты. Я не успокоюсь, пока их не сведу.  
В глазах дона неожиданно мелькает что-то напоминающее… понимание? Стив чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Дон явно клюнул на слова Тони, только вот почему? И почему он до сих пор не выставил их вон, если, согласно сведениям Тони, так и должен был поступить?  
Что-то тут неладно.   
Дон, между тем, о чем-то размышляет, переводя задумчивый взгляд с Тони на Стива и обратно. Кажется, он что-то высчитывает в уме.  
– Сицилия под оккупацией, там хозяйничают люди Муссолини, – наконец, отвечает он.  
– Мы знаем, – кивает Тони. – Если бы это было не так, уверяю вас, Капитан Америка нашел бы способ попасть туда сам.  
Стив очень надеется, что сейчас дон им откажет, и они смогут уйти отсюда. Ему не по душе тут находиться. Зловещие отсветы огня на стенах, полумрак кабинета и даже запах табака угнетают его. Ему кажется, что вот-вот должно произойти что-то нехорошее, а он понятия не имеет, как это предотвратить.  
Дон молчит. Наконец, словно приняв какое-то решение, он испытующе смотрит на Стива.  
– Если я выполню вашу просьбу, смогу ли я рассчитывать на дружбу Капитана Америка?  
По позвоночнику Стива пробегает дрожь. Краем глаза он замечает удивление в прежде невозмутимых глазах Тони: тот явно не ожидал подобного поворота событий. Предполагалось, что дон им просто откажет. Что пошло не так?  
– Конечно, – отвечает Стив с уверенностью, которую подкрепляет то, что он вряд ли еще когда-нибудь увидится с этим человеком. И добавляет, представляя себя мелким лавочником: – С удовольствием окажу вам ответную услугу, дон Корлеоне.  
Дон даже не пытается скрыть удовлетворение, промелькнувшее в глазах. Стив внутренне содрогается. Он уже представляет себя, какой именно помощи от него может потребовать глава преступной группировки. Но дон внезапно оборачивается к Тони.  
– Значит, вы хотите отправиться вместе с капитаном – сражаться с фашистами?  
– Нет, – пожимает плечами Тони. – В сражениях от меня мало толку, зато я неплохо разбираюсь в технике.  
– Значит, неплохо разбираетесь… – дон мерит Тони оценивающим взглядом, и инстинкты Стива буквально вопят «опасность!». А хуже всего то, что он по-прежнему не может понять, в чем тут дело. Ему не хочется, чтобы Корлеоне смотрел на Тони. Не хочется, чтобы он вообще о нем знал. Этот человек опасен.  
Корлеоне оправдывает его худшие опасения.  
– Раз вы механик, я тоже попрошу вас об одной услуге. Сущая мелочь, я думаю, для вас это не составит никакого труда. Полли!  
На зов дона является их давешний провожатый. Он что, подслушивал под дверью?  
– Проводи мистера…  
– … Брауна, – подсказывает Тони. Стив с трудом вспоминает, что именно такие документы Фьюри выдал Тони.  
– … мистера Брауна в мастерскую. Покажи ему, что нужно сделать.  
Тони пожимает плечами и встает. Стив поднимается следом, но голос дона останавливает его.  
– Я думаю, капитан, что ваш друг вполне справится сам.  
Стива охватывает самый настоящий ужас при мысли о том, что здесь, в самом сердце преступного семейства, им с Тони придется разделиться. Он бросает взгляд на Тони, готовый спорить, – но тот еле заметно качает головой. Стиву достаточно – его примораживает к месту, но он продолжает лихорадочно просчитывать варианты. Спорить дальше? Бесполезно, дон, по-видимому, принадлежит к тем людям, которые не меняют решений. Схватить Тони в охапку и выскочить в окно? Местность вокруг хорошо просматривается, и их подстрелят через пару секунд. Вытащить пистолет и угрожать дону?..  
– Подожди меня в гостинице, – небрежно бросает Тони. – Вот, возьми ключ.   
Дон еще не успевает ничего сказать, как Тони разворачивается к нему и почти силой всовывает в его ладонь какой-то предмет. Потом стискивает его руку в кулак горячими пальцами, смотрит серьезно и уверенно – и отворачивается.  
Они еще не были ни в каком отеле, но по ощущениям то, что Тони дал ему – явно не ключ. Стив опускает руку в карман, разжимает пальцы и выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы. Он сделает так, как говорит Тони. Конечно, слепо доверяться в подобной ситуации явно не лучший вариант, но Тони явно чувствует себя увереннее, чем он сам. Тони справится сам и поможет ему. Стив должен ему поверить.  
Стив поворачивается к Корлеоне, стараясь выглядеть максимально спокойно и не выдать своей обескураженности тем, что план с самого начала летит ко всем чертям:  
– Я могу вызвать такси? Мы отпустили то, на котором приехали.  
– Мои ребята уже вызвали такси для вас, капитан, – любезно отвечает Корлеоне. – Мистера… Брауна мы сами доставим туда, куда он попросит.  
Стиву ничего не остается, как кивнуть. Прощаясь с доном, он старается не думать о том, как за Тони захлопывается тяжелая, дубовая дверь, когда двое громил с явными признаками бандитизма на лице уводят его в таинственную мастерскую. Стиву отчаянно хочется надеяться, что он еще увидит Тони живым.  
Уже в такси он сует руку в карман, убедившись, что таксист за ним не следит. В свете уличных огней он смотрит на предмет, который выдал ему Тони, – и не может сдержать улыбки.  
На ладони лежит миниатюрный наушник-радиопередатчик. И, зная Тони – он стопроцентно сработает даже в прошлом.  
Боже, благослови Тони Старка и его хроническую неспособность подчиняться правилам. Стив понятия не имеет, как бы они смогли найти друг друга, если бы не эта штука. Но Тони, как выясняется, все предвидел. Предвидел – и поступил, как всегда, по-своему. Стив чувствует, как тревога уступает уверенности.  
Тони знает, что делает.  
Стив сможет с ним связаться.  
Все будет в порядке.


	7. Глава 7

Больше всего в сложившейся ситуации Тони радует то, что он сумел протащить в прошлое мимо единственного глаза Фьюри пару миниатюрных передатчиков. Когда у тебя всего несколько часов на то, чтобы решить, что ты возьмешь с собой (из разряда «единственная вещь, которую вы захватите на необитаемый остров» — чем не реалити-шоу?), приходится быстро соображать и еще быстрее действовать. Хорошо еще, что ему не привыкать к рабочим марафонам и бессонным ночам; беда только в том, что сейчас он совсем валится с ног.  
Правда, Тони надеялся, что успеет рассказать Роджерсу о принципе работы передатчиков до того, как придется ими воспользоваться, и еще сильнее надеялся, что сумеет пережить приступ праведного гнева кэпа в стиле «как ты мог!». Но тот в очередной раз приятно его удивил: во-первых, разобрался совершенно самостоятельно, даром, что устройство было рассчитано на самых что ни на есть чайников, а во-вторых, до сих пор не сказал ни слова о том, что Тони нарушил прямой приказ Фьюри. Вышел на связь примерно через час после того, как они расстались, — очевидно, сразу же, как отпустил такси, — коротко назвал отель, в котором снял для них номер, и тут же отключился. Это, надо сказать, радовало.  
Не радовало другое: непредвиденная рабочая смена в гараже Корлеоне затянулась почти до полуночи. Он, разумеется, разобрался в проблеме — учитывая, сколько времени он провел, разбирая раритетные машины, это было нетрудно — но на починку ушло довольно много времени. Непонятно только, зачем Корлеоне это понадобилось? Проверял их легенду? Тони хочется верить, что эта машина не повезет сегодня какого-нибудь гангстера навстречу преступлению.  
Стив тем временем снял номер в неприметном отеле и, судя по всему, не высовывал оттуда носа. По крайней мере, когда он, совершенно обессиленный, вваливается в номер, из-под рук кэпа веером разлетаются листы — похоже, тот пытался занять себя рисованием.   
— Привет, — в голосе Стива слышится невероятное облегчение. — Я уже начал волноваться.  
— За меня или за Корлеоне? — тут бы иронично приподнять бровь, но жаль тратить силы на мимику.   
— За тебя, — кэп не подхватывает брошенную шпильку. Подходит ближе, обеспокоенно заглядывает в глаза. — Ты как?  
Как… Тони только вяло отмахивается, прежде чем рухнуть на кровать. Все. Он не сдвинется с места, пусть сюда явится хоть вся королевская конница и армия вермахта встанет под Нью-Йорком. Ко всему прочему снова немилосердно разболелась обожженная рука. Он, конечно, пытался ее поберечь, но из этого мало что вышло.  
Кэп подходит к нему. Медлит всего секунду — и довольно бесцеремонно начинает расстегивать пуговицы его пальто.  
— Эй! — слабо протестует Тони, пытаясь оттолкнуть его руки. Кто бы сомневался, что ничерта у него не получится. — Прекрати, кэп, я могу подумать что-нибудь не то, и ты очень огорчишься моей испорченности. Снова.  
На самом деле в голове с молниеносной скоростью проносится десяток вариантов — от пошлых до пугающих, потому что так кэп еще никогда не делал. С ним точно все в порядке?  
— Можешь не думать, — кэп сноровисто вытряхивает его из пальто, ловко разматывает шарф и наклоняется, чтобы снять ботинки. — Ты на ногах не стоишь.  
Тони нагибается — ради всего святого, он вполне в состоянии разуться сам! — но спину внезапно простреливает болью, и он замирает в неловкой позе, согнувшись пополам на краю кровати. Что еще за очередная дрянь на его голову? Невралгия? Ревматизм? Мышечная судорога? Черт его разберет…   
Стив, покончив с его ботинками, поднимает голову, Тони натыкается на его взгляд и… Ох, лучше бы ему не видеть таких глаз у кэпа. Таких… сочувственных. Понимающих. Как будто… как будто ему не безразлично, что с ним такое.   
— Что случилось? — голос звучит тревожно, а Тони купается в этой тревоге, кутается в нее, как в теплое одеяло, потому что это — ему. По крайней мере, выглядит именно так.  
— Ерунда, кэп, — он смаргивает невольные слезы; прострел был острым и неожиданным, ему нужно время, чтобы отдышаться. — Я как-то подзабыл, что в сорок лет лежать, скрючившись на каменном полу, совсем не так весело, как в двадцать.   
В глазах Стива вместо облегчения волной поднимается ужас.  
— Ты лежал на полу? Тебя что, держали в плену?!  
Похоже, бурное капитанское воображение за секунду в красках нарисовало его связанным где-нибудь в подвале. По крайней мере, он выглядит так, словно вот-вот подскочит и бегом рванет в Лонг-Бич — голыми руками разносить по кирпичику особняк Корлеоне. Глядя, как рефлекторно сжимаются суперсолдатские кулаки, Тони понимает, что если не остудить пыл Роджерса, забег с целью свершить священную месть станет реальностью прямо сейчас.  
— Эй, эй, полегче, мститель, — он, наконец, находит в себе силы разогнуться и похлопать Стива по плечу. — Все нормально. Просто Корлеоне решил проверить, правду ли мы с тобой говорим, и загрузил меня работой в своем гараже.  
Стив отнюдь не выглядит убежденным.  
— И что ты там делал?  
«Трупы сортировал», — просится на язык, но, во-первых, с кэпа станется принять за чистую монету и рвануть проверять, а во-вторых, у него банально нет сил на дальнейшую дискуссию. Хочется просто упасть лицом вперед и проспать трое суток. Ну, или хотя бы до утра, но это ж кэп, разве он позволит ему уснуть без детального доклада?  
— Машину чинил, — честно отвечает Тони и получает в ответ недоумевающий взгляд голубых глаз.  
— Машину? Корлеоне некому починить машину?  
— Видимо, так, — Тони пожимает плечами, но движение приходится оборвать, когда позвоночник снова простреливает болью. Ох ты ж черт… Хреновый из него спасатель мира, с больной-то спиной…  
— Ложись, — командует кэп. И еще припечатывает сверху ладонью — тяжело, но, на удивление, не больно.  
Тони послушно укладывается, тайком надеясь избежать продолжения допроса. Вот почему кэпу не хватило формулировки «чинил машину»? Ах да, он же не сказал самое главное…  
— Послезавтра отсюда нас заберет машина. Отправимся на военный аэродром, полетим в Англию самолетом, которым доставляют лекарства. Оттуда до Франции, а там через… Черт, Роджерс, что ты делаешь?  
Железные на ощупь руки кэпа двигаются по его спине, чуть надавливают, поглаживают, разминают — это то, что он думает?..  
— Мне кажется, тебе не помешает, — голос кэпа размеренный, спокойный и совершенно уверенный. Когда он так говорит, выход только один — слушать и делать как велено. — Не беспокойся, я знаю, что делаю.  
— Точно знаешь? — не то чтобы он не доверял кэпу, просто… просто, во-первых, он терпеть не может подставлять спину, во-вторых, если тот надавит еще чуть сильнее, у него сломается позвоночник, а от слюнявого паралитика толку будет мало.  
Кэп даже не думает останавливаться. Гладит и гладит, осторожно разминает плечи, тщательно прорабатывает мышцы. Тони знает толк в массаже, и, с его точки зрения, Роджерс очень даже неплох. Руки у него большие и удивительно — для такой-то силы — бережные. Внезапно Тони больше не хочется возражать.  
— Точно, — Стив совсем не звучит обиженным. — Практики мало, конечно, но теорию я знаю неплохо. Не беспокойся, завтра будешь как новенький.  
Ох… еще бы. Тони кажется, что он видит, как расслабляется тело под руками Роджерса, как боль словно утекает из разогретых мышц. Он все ждет болезненных ощущений — они должны быть, все-таки спина так просто не лечится, — но Стив очень осторожен, и Тони хорошо, так хорошо, что сложно даже представить. Капитан Америка делает ему массаж. Спятить можно.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — слабо отвечает Тони, полностью потерявшись в ощущениях. — Да ты настоящий мастер, кэп. Не думал о том, чтобы сменить работу?  
— Я подумаю над этим, — в голосе Стива слышится очевидная улыбка, и Тони поздравляет себя с тем, что, кажется, сказал ему что-то приятное. — Не больно?  
— Нет… хорошо… — Тони чувствует, что ритмичные поглаживания и растирания убаюкивают его; хочется закрыть глаза и уснуть в уютном тепле. — У… тебя… отличные руки…  
— Стараюсь, — голос Стива доносится словно бы издалека. — Спи.   
«Есть», — он собирался, точно собирался это сказать, но понятия не имеет, успел ли. Сон выключает его сознание — быстро и неумолимо.

***  
Стив лежит в полной темноте, слушая ровное дыхание, доносящееся с соседней кровати, и пытается анализировать прошедший день. Результаты анализа нравятся ему чем дальше, тем меньше.  
Вся операция с самого начала развивается не по плану. Предполагалось, что Корлеоне им откажет. Черт, по логике вещей он был просто обязан им отказать — с чего ему соглашаться? Насколько Стив мог судить, это дело не сулит дону ни малейшей выгоды — ну, разумеется, кроме выгоды иметь капитана Америка «другом» и весьма сомнительной нужды в инженерных способностях Тони. Конечно, Стив не сомневается в том, что Тони невероятно хорош в работе с любыми механизмами, — кому бы в здравом уме пришло в голову в этом усомниться, глядя на чудо техники, которое он создал своими руками? — но все же Стив не думает, что Корлеоне прямо-таки некому починить автомобиль. Задействовать Тони в такого рода деле все равно, что забивать гвозди мобильным телефоном. Конечно, дон об этом не догадывается… Тогда ради чего был весь этот спектакль? Чего он добивался?  
Может быть, Тони и сумеет прояснить для него эту загадку, но это будет не раньше утра. Будить измученного гения только чтобы развеять собственные сомнения, Стиву попросту не позволит совесть.   
Стив бросает взгляд на соседнюю кровать. Тони лежит в той же позе, в которой он оставил его несколько часов назад: обняв подушку и повернув голову набок. Стиву почему-то становится неловко. Он смущенно отводит взгляд, словно украдкой подсмотрел что-то неприличное, хотя картина в высшей степени невинная: Тони полностью одет, да еще и укрыт одеялом. Просто во сне он выглядит расслабленным и умиротворенным — таким Стив его никогда раньше не видел, и ему кажется, что это зрелище остро не предназначено для его глаз. Он запоздало думает о том, что ему, наверное, стоило снять два номера — и тут же напоминает себе, что им лучше пореже разделяться. Разумеется, благодаря поистине гениальной предусмотрительности напарника у них теперь есть средство связи, но пользоваться им приходится с осторожностью, а Нью-Йорк — вовсе не то место, где легко укрыться от посторонних глаз. Их запросто могут принять за шпионов, и тогда миссия сразу обречена на провал.  
Мысли сами собой соскакивают с деталей операции и отправляются гулять туда, где им вообще-то не положено находиться. Стив старается не думать о Тони — и все же сдается, думая только о нем.  
Вчера, когда Тони появился на пороге их номера, облегчение накрыло его с головой — жив! Похоже, только внезапной эйфорией можно объяснить то, что он не сразу заметил, в каком состоянии тот вернулся от Корлеоне. И его дальнейшие действия можно объяснить той же эйфорией — да еще приливом адреналина. В здравом уме он бы на это не осмелился.  
Впрочем, сам Тони, кажется, не возражал. А может быть, как тогда, в лаборатории, он просто был не в состоянии это сделать. Даже в темноте он чувствует, как на щеках разгорается румянец. Боже правый, он так бесцеремонно обращался с Тони, и Тони наверняка подумал, что…  
Так, стоп. Тони вернулся уставшим, и у него был явный непорядок со спиной. Стив мог без ложной скромности утверждать, что годы детства и юности, проведенные на больничной койке, да еще опыт военной службы научили его немного разбираться в неисправностях человеческого тела. У них не было возможности обратиться к настоящему врачу, да и сам Тони наверняка с гневом отмел бы такую вероятность, и Стив сделал что смог. Тони спокойно уснул, мысленно поздравляет себя Стив. Ему удалось помочь, и это самое главное. Остальные мысли недостойны внимания.  
Послезавтра самолет заберет их. Откуда, когда, куда — он даже не удосужился расспросить Тони как следует. Ну да ладно, для расспросов у них еще целый день. В зависимости от того, куда их доставит этот самолет, можно будет планировать дорогу до Сицилии. Кстати, что насчет Фабрицио? Говорил ли о нем Корлеоне? Встретят ли они его? И если встретят — что им делать? Стив не испытывает ни малейшего доверия к человеку, который в будущем предаст своего дона и послужит причиной гибели молодой женщины. С другой стороны, в их положении особенно выбирать не приходится.  
Плохо, что в операции слишком много белых пятен. Стив терпеть не может действовать наобум, но выбора нет, а до его желаний вселенной явно нет никакого дела. Потому что, будь его воля, он на пушечный выстрел не подпустил бы Тони к театру боевых действий без костюма. Стив тщательно и долго убеждает себя в том, что дело вовсе не в его внезапной и необъяснимой… привязанности, пусть будет так. Просто Тони Старк — гений, герой и удивительный человек. Мир не имеет права потерять его.  
И Стив сделает все возможное, чтобы вернуть его живым.

***  
Тони будит жуткий звук — что-то среднее между хрипом и рычанием.  
Полусонное состояние не сразу позволяет сориентироваться, но натренированная память мигом подсказывает, что он находится в номере отеля в Бруклине, что сейчас декабрь сорок второго года, и что где-то поблизости должен находиться капитан Америка...  
… с которым определенно не все в порядке.  
Вскинувшись, он несколько секунд моргает, пытаясь привыкнуть к полумраку комнаты. За окном уже пробуждается уличный шум, в комнату вплывает сероватый свет зимнего утра, а кэп лежит, вытянувшись на кровати у противоположной стены, и, кажется, задыхается.  
Тони вскакивает с кровати, разумеется, тут же путается в одеяле и падает обратно, высвобождается рывком: судя по звукам, кэп готов отправиться на рандеву со святым Петром, и что, черт возьми, тут случилось? Добравшись, наконец, до соседней кровати, он понимает, что это не внезапное нападение, не отравление и не какая-нибудь жуткая болезнь, неизвестная науке. Просто кэпу снится кошмар. Очень реалистичный, судя по всему, раз вызвал такую реакцию.  
Черт. А ведь Джарвис пару раз упоминал об этом. Отлично, Старк, ты непроходимый болван. Еще бы у кэпа не было кошмаров, с его-то военным прошлым. И именно сейчас, когда его напарник — самый отвратительный психолог из всех возможных.   
Вроде бы людей в таком состоянии нельзя резко будить. Или можно? Сам он был бы только рад, если бы кто-нибудь прекратил его полет в обнимку с ракетой как можно скорее.  
Он хватает Стива за плечи и с силой встряхивает.  
Голубые глаза распахиваются как по команде. Сначала в них только безотчетный ужас, навеянный сном, и по спине бежит предательский холодок — уж не продолжит ли он грезить с открытыми глазами? Если подсознание кэпа сочтет его угрозой, он даже во сне способен переломать ему все кости одним только движением… но нет, взгляд становится осмысленным. Стив смотрит на него растерянно и чуть испуганно.  
— Тони?.. — хрипло шепчет он. Лицо кэпа белое в цвет наволочки; Тони чувствует, как мелко дрожат напряженные мышцы под его пальцами. — Что случилось?  
— Ты мне скажи, — собственный голос неприятно вибрирует. Тони осознает, что испугался больше не за себя, а за этого чертова суперсолдата, который, как выясняется, не такой уж непрошибаемый. Кажется, его самого слегка потряхивает, и он никак не выпустит плечи Роджерса из рук — просто чтобы почувствовать, что тот жив и дышит, наконец, нормально. — Ты хрипел и задыхался.  
— Черт, — глаза Роджерса из испуганных становятся виноватыми. — Прости, что разбудил. Ты в порядке?  
Тони хочется расхохотаться в голос, а потом что-нибудь разбить. Или напиться.   
— Кэп, это ты меня спрашиваешь? — уточняет он. Продолжает держать его за плечи и даже слегка встряхивает. — Не я лежал тут и хрипел! Так что нет, это я спрошу: ты в порядке? И что, черт возьми, это было?  
Еще не закончив фразу, Тони уже знает ответ на свой вопрос. И ругает себя последними словами за то, что он не пришел ему в голову раньше. Ну и за очередной хамский выпад в адрес капитана, которому — видно невооруженным глазом — и так паршивей некуда.   
Если кэп сейчас решит свернуть ему шею за наглость, это будет не так уж и незаслуженно. Да и поза у него подходящая.  
Кэп отворачивается, но даже не пытается высвободиться. Он что… смущается?  
— Мне… иногда снятся кошмары, — глухо отзывается он. — Прости, надо было тебя предупредить. Я просто…  
Поправка: ему хочется разбить не что-нибудь, а именно собственный лоб. О стену. И неожиданно — пригладить растрепанные золотистые волосы. Кэпу стыдно за ночные кошмары. Перед ним. Боже правый.  
Он выбирает третий вариант. Присаживается на край кровати, пытается прийти в себя и активизировать мыслительный процесс. Спросонья получается плохо, он никогда не умел утешать людей, у него другая специализация. Но кэп — Стив — вот он, прямо тут, и поблизости нет ни одного нормального человека, который знает, что делать с последствиями ночных кошмаров, так что Тони придется брать себя в руки и делать… что-нибудь.   
— Ты… хочешь об этом поговорить? — осторожно и неловко спрашивает он, чувствуя себя глупее некуда. Так и станет кэп делиться с ним своими кошмарами. Он его в обычные дни и выносит-то с трудом.  
Стив поворачивается на звук его голоса и смотрит так устало, словно его разом накрыло всей почти сотней прожитых лет. Ну или проспанных в айсберге — неважно, сотня есть сотня, даже если на самом деле чуть меньше.  
— Да не о чем особо рассказывать, — чуть виновато отзывается он. Садится на кровати, подперев спину подушкой, и разом оказывается выше. Значительней. Тони кажется, что от этой значительности у него скоро откроется комплекс неполноценности. — Мне обычно снится или полет на Валькирии, или Баки. Сегодня был Баки.  
Точно. Баки Барнс. Погибший друг. И что тут сказать?  
— Все нормально, — зато у кэпа есть идеи. — Со мной такое редко. Наверное, все потому, что здесь… снова как тогда…  
Он неопределенно обводит рукой гостиничный номер. Видимо, попадание в прошлое сработало как триггер, думает Тони. Гребанные путешествия во времени, гребанные флешбеки, от которых нет спасения даже во сне. А сам Стив, похоже, больше всего переживает, что разбудил Тони. Гребанный джентльмен.  
— Я не знаю, как тебе помочь, — честно признается Тони, потому что с таким Стивом хочется быть честным. — Могу я что-нибудь?..  
Стив невесело усмехается.  
— Я и сам могу, — он смотрит прямо перед собой, и глаза у него неживые. — Вот прямо сейчас приехать в расположение части, найти самого себя и не позволить взять Баки на арест Золы. Или хоть строго-настрого приказать держать его крепче… в поезде… Если бы я тогда…  
Дьявол бы побрал законы временных перемещений… стоп, что?!  
— Что слышал, — тихо и монотонно отзывается Стив, и Тони запоздало понимает, что ляпнул это вслух. — Что, в комиксах не писали, как Капитан Америка угробил лучшего друга?  
Не писали, конечно, но черта с два Тони признается.   
— Я его не удержал, — Стив говорит, словно исповедуется, только конфидент ему попался хреновей некуда. Нормальный человек на месте Тони сейчас нашел бы, что сказать человеку, потерявшему родной мир, любимую девушку и лучшего друга, а он только и может, что молчать и молиться, чтобы этого было достаточно. — Должен был. И не смог.   
— Я тоже не удержал Пеппер, — тихо признается Тони. Он понятия не имеет, надо ли кэпу говорить это прямо сейчас, но ему невыносимо слышать, как он снова и снова казнит себя за нелепую случайность. — Когда случилась та история с Экстремисом… Она упала с тридцати метров. И, как ни глупо, я благодарен Киллиану, что он тогда ввел ей вирус. Если бы не это, она бы погибла. Как твой друг.  
Стив неожиданно смеется. В напряженной тишине комнаты его напряженный смех звучит жутковато.  
— Если бы он умер, я бы смог это пережить.  
В висках стучит пульс. Тони чувствует, что теряет связь с реальностью. Капитан не умеет так смеяться. Он не может так говорить. Он ли это? И что значит — не умер?..  
— Кэп, — Тони тщательно выбирает выражения, пытается мыслить рационально, чтобы не сделать хуже, чтобы не растравить еще сильнее рану, по которой кошмар и так прошелся тупым скальпелем. — Баки Барнс…  
— …погиб во время захвата Арнима Золы, да-да, — кэп прерывает его, перехватывает инициативу в разговоре, хотя обычно из молчаливого Роджерса и слова не вытянешь. — Я тоже так думал.  
Тони кажется, что он находится на пороге какого-то кошмарного открытия. От острого ощущения тайны и опасности волоски на шее встают дыбом.  
— Он… жив? — Бога ради, если каким-то невообразимым, нереальным чудом Барнс сумел пережить падение в пропасть, где он сейчас? И почему тогда у кэпа такие мертвые глаза?  
Кэп переводит взгляд на Тони и впервые смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Тони напрягается: кэп словно взвешивает, оценивает, стоит ли ему об этом знать. Видимо, решает, что Тони достоин его доверия. В другой ситуации ему стало бы лестно — а сейчас просто невыносимо страшно.  
— Баки — Зимний солдат, — слова падают коротко и веско, как судебный приговор.

***  
Следовало бы сразу догадаться, что Тони недолго усидит в четырех стенах.  
Нет, Стив честно пытался. Он доходчиво, медленно и, главное, спокойно несколько раз объяснил Тони, почему им не стоит высовываться наружу. Но остановить Тони Старка, которому под хвост попала космических размеров шлея — все равно, что пытаться притормозить бронепоезд голыми руками. Это даже не танк, танк бы он остановил…  
Весь день тот изводил Стива, доказывая, убеждая и попросту приставая, — ни дать ни взять, ребенок, который выпрашивает поход в Диснейленд. Стив про Диснейленд слышал, но ни разу там не был — не было ни времени, ни повода. Он обещает себе, что обязательно вытащит туда Тони в отместку за то, что сейчас тот нетерпеливо волочит его по промороженным, похрустывающим свежим инеем улицам Нью-Йорка и прямо светится от энтузиазма. Стив только глубже засовывает руки в карманы пальто, поднимает воротник пальто и прячет нос глубже в толсто намотанный шарф.  
— Так, по-твоему, Корлеоне согласился нам помочь, потому что ты упомянул о мести? — продолжает он прерванный появлением патруля разговор. — Слабоватая причина, как по мне.  
— Да черт его знает, — Тони задумчиво рассматривает обшарпанную больницу, мимо которой они идут. Стив с содроганием вспоминает, сколько времени ему пришлось там провести до проекта «Возрождение». — А у тебя другие варианты?  
— Нет других вариантов, — признается Стив. — Но и этот… Все-таки переправить нас с тобой на другой континент… Поверь, в сороковые это нереально сложно. Да и какое ему дело, даже если ты действительно мститель?  
Он невольно улыбается. Естественно, Тони Мститель. Правда, не совсем в том смысле, который может вкладывать в это слово Корлеоне.  
Судя по озорной улыбке, которая вспыхивает в глазах Тони, он тоже оценил каламбур. Правда, улыбка тут же сменяется серьезностью.  
— Как тебе сказать, кэп, — Тони, сам того не замечая, переходит в лекционный режим. Он прирожденный оратор: Стив готов слушать с утра до вечера, как он увлеченно рассказывает о своем очередном изобретении, как искрятся искренним вдохновением эти невозможно живые глаза, как он уверенно жестикулирует, подкрепляя свои слова. Слушать — и бесконечно восхищаться. — У сицилийцев вообще и у сицилийской мафии в частности очень серьезное отношение к мести. Я кое-что об этом слышал еще в нашем с тобой Нью-Йорке, хотя к тому времени, как я возглавил семейный бизнес, сицилийцы весьма успешно ассимилировались с нашим преступным миром и стали просто ворами в законе. Так вот, понятия не имею, как обстоят дела в будущем, но сейчас большинство из них соблюдают весьма строгий моральный кодекс. В двух словах: если тебя оскорбили — отомсти или сдохни. Но если планируешь сдохнуть — не забудь предварительно найти того, кто за тебя отомстит.  
— Звучит неплохо, — кивает Стив. — Постой, ты что, все-таки имел с ними дело в Нью-Йорке?  
Тони преувеличенно тяжело вздыхает.  
— Стив, я бизнесмен, — терпеливо поясняет он. — Волей-неволей мне приходится иметь дело с самыми разными людьми. И не у всех из них была, скажем так, кристально чистая молодость. А отказываться от контрактов из-за неидеального морального облика партнера… — в глазах Тони мелькает легкая тень. — Знаешь, тогда бы я в первую очередь отказался вести бизнес с самим собой. Вот уж на ком пробы ставить негде.  
— Перестань, — строго требует Стив. И сам удивляется своему приказному тону.  
— Что перестать? — невинно уточняет Тони.  
— Перестань равнять себя с Корлеоне, — Стив хмурится и разворачивается к нему лицом. — Он преступник. Ты герой. Все, закрыли тему.  
— Фьюри бы с тобой не согласился, — грустно улыбается Тони.  
— К черту Фьюри, — непримиримо отзывается Стив, и, видит Бог, попадись ему сейчас Ник воочию, он не постеснялся бы повторить ему в лицо. Кажется, Тони его понимает: его улыбка из грустной превращается в благодарную. А Стиву становится так неловко, что он отводит глаза.   
Несколько минут они шагают в молчании. Но разве же Тони сумеет долго молчать?  
— До чего непривычно видеть тебя на плакатах, — он внезапно указывает на одну из агиток, украшающих стены домов, с такой непосредственностью, что Стив улыбается, несмотря на собственную нервозность.  
— Твое лицо красуется на каждом первом баннере в Нью-Йорке, — отзывается он. — Кто бы говорил.  
— Да нет, это другое, — Тони упрямо встряхивает головой. — Я понятия не имел, что ты был таким… символичным символом нации. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
Стив улыбается еще шире. Тугой узел в сердце, который остался там еще с утреннего кошмара, почти исчез, отголоски в душе постепенно тают под пытливым взглядом карих глаз.  
— Символичным символом? Великому Тони Старку не хватает слов?  
— Великий Тони Старк все слова растерял от твоей неземной красоты, — поддразнивает его Тони. До того беззлобно и по-детски, что Стив почти совсем расслабляется. — Серьезно, кэп, ты же у нас скромник из скромников. Как тебе удалось пережить такое внимание к своей персоне?  
Стиву смешно и грустно сразу.  
— Сам знаешь, что я сбежал на фронт, как только появилась возможность. Мне это совсем не льстило.  
Тони замолкает. Кажется, он начинает чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Стив только вздыхает. Скоро им в Европу, где сейчас вовсю грохочет канонада, и незачем портить Тони моменты такого непосредственного веселья. А у него через слово то болезненное воспоминание, то неловкость. Лучше бы молчал, право слово.  
— О, знакомый переулок, — Стив машет рукой, привлекая внимание Тони, пытаясь разрядить атмосферу. — Именно тут мне набили физиономию за день до того, как Эрскин принял меня в проект «Возрождение».  
Тони с серьезным видом рассматривает обычную грязную подворотню.  
— Ты что, помнишь все места своей… боевой славы?  
— Конечно, — с серьезным видом отвечает Стив. — Хочешь, устрою экскурсию?  
— Спасибо, обойдусь, — фыркает Тони. — Кэп, а ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы, например, не нарываться?  
— Не нарываться — это как? — Стив бесцельно блуждает взглядом по обшарпанным кирпичным стенам. — Жить, как страус: нос в песке, а к миру задницей?  
— Не думал, что ты знаешь такие слова, — Тони ехидничает как-то принужденно, словно по привычной необходимости.  
— Я служил в армии, — напоминает Стив. — Ты серьезно думаешь, что мы цитировали друг другу Чосера и Шекспира?  
«Тебе, наверное, предстоит услышать, как мы разговаривали на самом деле», — повисает в воздухе недосказанным. Стив по-прежнему не хочет тащить Тони с собой. И понимает, что выбора у него нет.  
— Особенно Чосера, — с непередаваемым лицом отзывается Тони. — Он же прямо о тебе и писал: «Высок и строен, ловок, крепок, смел…»  
Стив только руками разводит. Вот что тут скажешь? Одно слово — гений.  
— Ты цитируешь Чосера наизусть, — констатирует он.   
На лице Тони выражение, подозрительно напоминающее смущение.  
— В детстве… Джарвис подарил мне книгу, — поясняет он. И прячет глаза. Почему-то это восхищает Стива еще сильнее, чем поразительная память. Это удивительно… мило.  
Все происходит в одно мгновение.   
Сначала до них доносится развеселая песенка, которую исполняет задорный мужской голос. Потом в свете загорающихся уличных фонарей появляется фигура в военной форме в сопровождении двух девушек.   
Стив чувствует, как холод поднимается от ступней вверх, примораживает его к месту и не дает вздохнуть. Он застывает, и никакая сила сейчас не смогла бы сдвинуть его с места, когда он видит, что навстречу ему шагает…  
Баки. Живой.  
Остатками неповоротливого сознания он понимает, что нельзя стоять вот так, на свету, прямо на виду у Баки, который идет ему навстречу. Нужно уйти, скрыться, чтобы не попасться ему на глаза, чтобы не изменить события прошлого, чтобы сберечь то, что еще возможно сберечь… но ступор слишком силен. Ему остается только стоять и смотреть на Баки — на простого веселого парня, у которого пока еще нет металлической руки, инстинктов убийцы и насквозь промороженных серо-стальных глаз.  
Кажется, Тони что-то говорит ему — сначала удивленно, потом взволнованно. Стив не слышит. И почти не чувствует, когда его тянут в темный переулок позади, — тот самый, который Стив показывал ему несколько минут назад. Сигналы сознания не доходят до тела — Стив не уверен, что помнит, как сделать хотя бы шаг. Если сейчас внезапно начнется бомбежка, он, наверное, так и останется стоять среди улицы.  
Тони силой затаскивает его в переулок. Какое счастье, отстраненно думает Стив, что Тони такой сильный, что он успевает уволочь его с тротуара до того, как подвыпивший Баки наткнется на него. Жалкая маскировка в виде воротника и шарфа не обманет лучшего друга.   
Бывшего лучшего друга. Баки Барнса больше нет.  
Все так же на буксире Тони он заворачивает за угол. Тони толкает его в грудь, прижимает к стене и зажимает ладонью рот, как будто боится, что Стив начнет кричать. Смешно — если бы Стив действительно решил закричать, Тони не сумел бы его удержать. И вообще бы не смог. Но на их общее счастье, Стивом владеет мертвое оцепенение. Все, что он сейчас может: стоять, привалившись спиной к холодной стене, и смотреть в потрясенные глаза Тони, которые в полутьме кажутся почти черными.  
В висках стучит. До Баки — всего несколько шагов. Подойти, схватить за руку… сказать, чтобы не смел даже приближаться к Швейцарии…   
Нельзя. Ничего нельзя. Господи, как же больно…  
Он не знает, сколько времени они так стоят. Веселые голоса давно стихли, издалека доносится только обычный уличный шум — и Стива, наконец, отпускает. Он с шумом втягивает в себя воздух и, к собственному ужасу, чувствует, как к горлу подкатывают рыдания.  
Нет. Только не здесь. Не сейчас. Не при Тони.  
Бесполезно.  
Слез нет — их не было тогда в Швейцарии, не было в Вашингтоне, нет и сейчас. Просто горло стискивают судороги, Стив давит их в глубине, пытается не выпустить наружу, чтобы Тони не увидел, чтобы не вешать на него еще и это. Он пытается успокоиться, как учили, дышать глубоко и медленно, пытается вспомнить таблицу умножения — а потом все мысли резко вылетают из головы.  
Руки Тони на его плечах. Горячая ладонь проводит по волосам — раз, другой, третий. И голос — непривычно мягкий, уверенный и серьезный, шепчет в ухо:  
— Держись, кэп… сейчас пройдет… сейчас станет легче. Дыши глубже, ну же… давай…  
Стив покорно пытается дышать. Вдох, другой — и его прорывает. Уткнувшись лбом в твердое плечо, он, к собственному стыду и облегчению, чувствует на глазах слезы.  
— Вот так, хорошо, — тихо продолжает Тони. Он не выпускает его, хотя ему, наверное, тяжело и неудобно — Стив навалился на него почти всем своим немаленьким весом, и ему надо разогнуться, отдышаться, вытереть лицо и прекратить, наконец, эту позорную истерику, но сил не хватает. Вместо этого он поднимает руки и сам обнимает Тони — неловко, потому что непривычно. На мгновение становится страшно — что Тони не позволит, что это слишком даже для него. Ему и так пришлось успокаивать Стива после сегодняшнего кошмара, а теперь еще и это…   
Тони не отталкивает и не отпускает. Горячие даже сквозь перчатки ладони перемещаются на спину, гладят кругами, успокаивают — и постепенно Стив находит в себе силы дышать ровно.   
— Я… в порядке, — хрипло отвечает он. — Все… хорошо…  
— Врешь, кэп, — Тони качает головой. Отстраняется, но совсем не отпускает. — Не хорошо. И ты не в порядке.  
— Я не знаю, — честно отвечает Стив. Морозный воздух остужает горячие щеки, и в голове немного проясняется. — Прости.  
Тони сердито встряхивает головой.  
— Ну, вот еще, — хмурится он, и Стив не знает, то ли он сердится на него, то ли на себя. — Это нормально — быть не в порядке, кэп. Ты живой человек. И никто не умрет, если ты в этом признаешься.  
Значит, все-таки на него. Или на себя? А, да какая разница.  
Стив чуть неловко пожимает плечами. Он не виноват, что он такой.  
— Слушай, кэп, — в голову Тони явно пришла какая-то идея, судя по тому, каким огнем загорелись эти неуемно живые глаза. Но его следующие слова едва не отправляют Стива в нокаут. — Мы найдем твоего Барнса. Как только вернемся в Нью-Йорк. Я подключу Джарвиса, он в состоянии взломать любую систему безопасности. И…  
— А что дальше? — тихо спрашивает Стив. — Если мы сумеем его захватить, его ждет высшая мера. Возможно, по современным законам он преступник, но я не готов своими руками передать его ФБР. Честнее будет в драке… самому…  
Он снова низко опускает голову, но мысли Тони несутся вперед со световой скоростью, и его уже не остановить.  
— Он ведь спас тебя, да? — сверкая глазами, уточняет он. — Значит, что бы там с ним ни сделали в Гидре, он все еще помнит тебя. Ему можно помочь, кэп. Я знаю, что можно. От федералов спрячем, подготовим доказательную базу. Он не виноват в том, что совершал в бессознательном состоянии, черт, он вообще будет считаться жертвой военного преступления, да на его защиту вся ООН встанет, если правильно поставить вопрос, что скажешь?  
— Что? — Стив боится поверить, потому что если это действительно так, если у него есть шанс…  
— Да, — твердо отвечает Тони. Стив смотрит ему в глаза и думает о том, что если Тони что-то решил, он это сделает. Это Тони Старк. Он может все.  
— Тони… — начинает Стив, и сам не знает, что собирается сказать. Видимо, все сомнения написаны у него на лице, но Тони обрубает их разом.  
— Так и будет, кэп. Вернем тебе твоего отмороженного друга, и вы будете трепать мне нервы вдвоем. Не уверен, что в Гидре его научили хотя бы пользоваться планшетом.  
— Тони… — беспомощно повторяет Стив. Он не знает, что сказать, как объяснить ему громадность и невыполнимость обещания, которую тот с такой легкостью взвалил на себя. И это не считая всего остального. — Тони, это же…  
— … сложно, долго и дорого, — решительно обрывает его Тони. — Последнее не проблема вообще, а первое и второе решаемо при помощи Джарвиса. Серьезно, кэп, неужели ты мне не доверяешь? Вернем тебе твоего Барнса как новенького. Не обещаю, что это будет завтра, но…  
— Как? — тихо спрашивает Стив. Глупо говорить об этом вот так, посреди улицы, да еще в прошлом, когда неизвестно, что с ними может случиться, и вернутся ли они живыми домой, но он просто не может ничего с собой поделать.  
— У меня есть пара знакомых, — лукаво щурится Тони. — И несколько разработок по ментальному программированию. Они, конечно, были рассчитаны на усовершенствование программного обеспечения Джарвиса, но я адаптирую их с учетом рекомендаций моих друзей, мы вместе разработаем паттерн работы для человеческого мозга… Я на девяносто девять процентов уверен в успехе. Что скажешь, кэп? Кэп?..  
Неуместная улыбка появляется на губах Стива словно из ниоткуда — сама собой. Он даже пугается такого быстрого перехода от мертвого отчаяния к надежде. Откуда в нем это? Или не в нем?  
Тони. Тони умеет зажигать свет в самой непроглядной темноте. Боже, как хорошо, что на свете есть Тони Старк.   
Стив додумывает эту мысль до конца и крепко обнимает его.


	8. Глава 8

До Сицилии они добираются почти неделю.  
Пробираться через половину оккупированной Европы — то еще удовольствие, надо признать; ни Стив, ни Тони не говорят по-испански, поэтому со своими проводниками-партизанами общаются, в основном, жестами да несколькими выученными наспех словами. Стив предлагал маршрут через Францию, где он смог бы объясниться, но им популярно растолковали, что коллаборационистские настроения, гуляющие по Франции, делают эту авантюру слишком уж рискованной. Через Испанию безопаснее, сказал им американский офицер с сильным итальянским акцентом. Фашисты там свирепствуют сильнее, но и ненавидят их куда больше.  
Тони старательно проговаривал про себя эту мантру, оскальзываясь на узеньких горных тропках и матерясь сквозь зубы, спотыкаясь о булыжники в кромешной темноте. Несколько раз он почти сорвался в пропасть, но каждый раз его останавливала твердая капитанская рука — то за шиворот, то за руку, то за пояс.  
Эта неделя прошла под знаком постепенного проникновения Стива в личное пространство Тони. Он не ожидал ничего подобного с учетом того, как бурно тот возражал против любых прикосновений с его стороны; во всяком случае, Тони тот скандал нескоро забудет. Но сейчас, когда их каждую минуту могли обнаружить и убить, в тумане постоянной усталости и нервного напряжения дистанция между ними неумолимо сокращалась, пока не испарилась полностью.  
Прикосновения были разными — мимолетными, бережными, жесткими и даже жестокими (однажды, когда Тони сорвался-таки с коварного уступа, Стив перехватил его под ребра с такой силой, что чуть не задушил), но они были. И инициировал их Стив. Тони старательно убеждал себя в том, что дело в простой необходимости, но осознавал, что наслаждается ей. Он-то все еще не решался прикасаться к Стиву дольше абсолютно необходимого, но чувствовал, что долго не продержится.  
У него было время подумать над тем, что происходит между ними. В отсутствии гаджетов, интернета и Джарвиса в голове освободилось удивительно много места для раздумий. В следующий раз, когда задача окажется особенно нерешаемой, надо бы нацепить костюм и улететь на какой-нибудь необитаемый остров в Океании. В надежде, что он действительно необитаемый, и никакие плотоядные аборигены не сожрут его, пока он будет гулять по чертогам разума.  
Тони встряхивает головой. Плеск волн убаюкивает. Лодка скользит по черной воде, берег близится темной лентой на грани видимости, и знакомое нервное нетерпение понемногу овладевает им. Чуть в стороне виднеется скопление ярких огней: Палермо. Разумеется, в городе им делать нечего. Тони был там однажды. Ему было бы интересно посмотреть, как выглядел этот город в сорок втором, одна беда: у них совершенно нет времени на экскурсии.  
Стив молчит. Тони старательно не смотрит в его сторону. Суперсолдатский взгляд может увидеть то, что ему совсем не нужно видеть.  
Лодка с хрустом скользит по прибрежной гальке. Стив спрыгивает на землю и протягивает руку Тони. Конечно, он выбрался бы сам, но это еще один шанс дотронуться до теплой ладони Стива, а Тони не может позволить себе роскоши отказаться. Кто знает, сколько таких прикосновений ему осталось.  
— Здесь я с вами прощаюсь, — говорит проводник. — Отсюда до окрестностей Монреале всего пять миль. Проводник будет ждать вас в паглиато к северу от старой усадьбы.  
— Как мы ее найдем? — спрашивает Стив.  
— Старая усадьба примерно в полумиле от пригорода, — отвечает проводник. — Ее видно с дороги.  
— Двигаться по дороге слишком опасно, — возражает Стив. — Нас могут заметить.  
— Ну так не двигайтесь, — пожимает плечами проводник. Ему явно непонятна суть проблемы. — Идите по скалам, если ног не жалко.  
— Жалко, — вмешивается Тони. — Но нам бы хотелось добраться до этого вашего паглиато живыми и желательно без десятка пуль в шкуре. На дороге много патрулей?  
Проводник только изумленно округляет глаза.  
— Madonna mia, какие еще патрули?! У нас здесь не Англия и не Россия, слава Богу. Шавки Муссолини не шляются по большим дорогам, — он позволяет себе недобрую ухмылку. — Боятся.  
— Так, значит, мы идем вдоль дороги, пока не увидим старую усадьбу, а к северу от нее будет находиться паглиато? — уточняет Стив.  
— Ага, — кивает проводник. — Ну, мне пора. Счастливо вам, синьоры.  
Он прыгает в лодку. Снова шорох гальки под днищем — и лодка растворяется в темноте.  
— Ну, пошли, — Стив взваливает на плечо свой вещмешок. — Нам идти еще пять миль до этого…  
— Паглиато, — подсказывает Тони, хватая свой. — Язык сломаешь.  
— Его самого, — Стив озирается, пытаясь определить, в каком направлении им двигаться. Кругом не видно ни зги, но он, похоже, не только видит в темноте, но и ориентируется по звездам. Во всяком случае, довольно уверенно шагает в определенном направлении. Тони не остается ничего другого, кроме как следовать за ним.  
— Мог бы и уточнить маршрут, — бурчит Тони, потому что он замерз, устал и ему не нравится бегать по горам в темноте. — К северу, к югу, рядом… Век вроде двадцатый, а понятия первобытные.  
— Да, с Джарвисом было бы проще, — усмехается Стив. — И как ты не догадался захватить его сюда?  
— Не до того было, знаешь ли, — фыркает Тони. — Ты хоть представляешь, сколько времени ушло бы на создание локальной копии Джарвиса, которую можно уместить в наши микронаушники?  
— Даже не буду пытаться, — примирительно отвечает Стив. Тони приходится прибавить шагу: кэп, похоже, в очередной раз забыл, что его сопровождает пусть и Мститель, но все же обычный человек. Эх, надеть бы сейчас костюм и заставить кэпа вот так побегать… впрочем, тот настолько упрямый, что наверняка способен измотать даже броню. Стравить бы их с Джарвисом и посмотреть, кто окажется упрямее…  
Его дыхание сбивается, и чертов Роджерс со своим идеальным слухом, разумеется, все слышит.  
— Что такое? — он останавливается так резко, что Тони едва не влетает в его спину носом.  
— Ничего, — чуть сварливо отвечает Тони. — Кэп, сделай милость, не гони так. Притормози для обычного смертного.  
— Прости, — покаянно отзывается Стив и сразу замедляет шаг. — Просто я… наверное, я подсознательно шагаю быстрее. Надеюсь, чем скорее мы доберемся до места, тем скорее все закончится.  
— Если бы, — Тони восстанавливает дыхание и снова может поддерживать разговор. — Сдается мне, что наше путешествие — это только цветочки.  
— Почему? — недоумевает Стив.  
— А где ты собираешься искать секретную лабораторию? — отвечает Тони вопросом на вопрос. –— Наши испанские друзья сообщили только слухи о каких-то исследованиях в провинции Палермо, а она, знаешь ли, большая. Как будем искать — под каждый кустик заглянем?  
— Нам обещали проводника, — напоминает Стив. — Вдруг он что-то знает? Судя по всему, у них тут слухи разлетаются быстро.  
— Это тот самый Фабрицио? — Тони полон здорового скептицизма. — Кэп, меня не устает впечатлять твоя вера в людей. Это, часом, не тот Фабрицио, который подложил бомбу под задницу собственного босса? И ты уверен, что его сведениям можно доверять? Он же продаст нас с потрохами!  
— Может и продаст, — не поддается на провокацию кэп. — А у тебя есть другие варианты?

Других вариантов у Тони нет, поэтому он замолкает. Черт, проблема действительно серьезная. Им дали около двух недель, из которых уже прошло восемь дней. Может быть, плюс-минус день и не сыграет особенной роли, но поиски могут занять месяцы.  
На горизонте появляется тонкая светлая полоска. Становится ощутимо холоднее: он согрелся, пытаясь поспеть за кэпом, и теперь холодный ночной ветерок пробирается сквозь плотную ткань. Интересно, если в теплой Сицилии так холодно на побережье, каково же в горах? Тони снова думает о Стиве. Конечно, воспаление легких ему не грозит, но вот его нелюбовь к холоду… Тони вздыхает.  
Стив между тем молча продолжает шагать. Дорога пустая, насколько хватает глаз. Их перевозчик оказался совершенно прав: вокруг ни души, поэтому они вполне безбоязненно шагают прямо по дороге. Тони украдкой бросает на Стива взгляд: губы плотно сжаты, брови нахмурены. Он взвешивает шансы нарваться на скандал: когда кэп в таком состоянии, ему это раз плюнуть. Хотелось бы верить, что их новые… отношения позволят им избежать ругани хотя бы сейчас. Для себя Тони уже два дня как определился с тем, какие это «отношения». Для кэпа… он боялся об этом думать.  
Этого не может быть потому, что не может быть никогда. Толку-то мечтать.  
По его прикидкам они идут почти два часа. Багровый солнечный бок уже показался из-за горных отрогов, когда перед ними появляется силуэт небольшого особняка в полуевропейском, полумавританском стиле.  
— Стоп, — командует Стив. — Давай сойдем с дороги. Неизвестно, кто здесь живет.  
Тони не испытывает ни малейшего желания спорить. Они сходят с дороги, пробираются под прикрытием невысокого кустарника. На первый взгляд усадьба кажется необитаемой, но мало ли.  
— Кажется, я его вижу, — выдыхает Стив. — Паглиато.  
Тони щурится, но ничего не может разглядеть. Ну что же, кэпу с его суперзрением виднее.  
— Я пойду разведать обстановку, жди здесь, — коротко бросает Стив и уже разворачивается по направлению к хижине, но Тони ловит его за плечо.  
— Черта с два я отпущу тебя одного, — шипит он. — Идем вместе.  
— Это опасно, — привычно огрызается Стив. — Тебя могут убить.  
— И давно ты у нас бессмертный?  
— Бессмертнее, чем ты!  
— Хочешь измерить уровень бессмертия количеством дырок в черепе?  
— Старк!  
Резкий окрик отрезвляет Тони не хуже пощечины. Он замолкает — и не потому, что вспомнил о маскировке. Ему просто обидно.  
На смену обиде приходит привычная злость на твердолобого упрямца, который упорно старается свернуть себе шею. Злость совершенно иррациональная — чем, в самом деле, он сумеет помочь кэпу, разве что сдохнет с ним за компанию, – но Тони сейчас не хочется анализировать. Хочется просто дать Роджерсу в глаз.  
А тот смотрит на него, раздувая ноздри, как породистый жеребец на старте скачек. Тони обдумывает шансы получить в глаз самому.  
— Тони.  
Голос у кэпа неожиданно тихий, и злости в нем не слышно.  
— Прости. Я был неправ.  
Что?!  
— Что? — возможно, у него слуховые галлюцинации на почве переутомления. Кэп только что сказал…  
— Я был неправ, — повторяет кэп и звучит при этом… смущенно? — Я не должен был принимать решение, не посоветовавшись с тобой. Я просто…  
Офигеть.  
— Все нормально, — Тони жестом прерывает его, потому что слушать извинения кэпа для него чересчур, а от виноватого вида у него натурально плывет картинка мира, потому что, черт возьми, Капитан всегда прав, и он никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не может извиняться за свои действия, потому что перед ним – Тони Старк, который этого близко не заслуживает…  
— Я по-прежнему не хочу тащить тебя с собой, — признается кэп. Он что… беспокоится за него? — Если ты прав, и Фабрицио уже предатель…  
— Может, и так, — осторожно отвечает Тони, которому все еще не верится, что гроза миновала, а его голова до сих пор при нем. — С другой стороны, меня с тем же успехом могут прибить в этих самых кустах. Лучше нам не разделяться.  
— Хорошо. — Снова невидаль, да когда кэп с ним соглашался? — Идем вместе. Только… осторожнее, ладно?  
Кэп — уже не кэп, а Стив — смотрит искренне и робко, будто боится отказа. Будто действительно испугался, что смертельно его обидел. Тони не помнит, как это выглядит, когда кто-то переживает за его чувства, и поэтому не совсем уверен.  
Так. Стоп. Не думать об этом.  
— Все нормально, кэп, — неловко бормочет он. — Честное слово, буду вести себя примерно, если возьмешь меня с собой.  
Стив улыбается — на этот раз ярче, увереннее. Словно солнце из-за облаков. Тони становится тепло под этим взглядом, и он улыбается в ответ.  
Они огибают усадьбу по широкой дуге. Паглиато стоит возле небольшой рощи апельсиновых деревьев. Стив бесшумно скользит вдоль стены и осторожно заглядывает в круглое окошко.  
В этот момент дверь распахивается. Тони вздрагивает от неожиданности. Зато кэп мгновенно принимает боевую стойку – хоть сейчас на соревнования по борьбе. Тони стискивает пистолет, но пока не достает. Чтобы выстрелить, это совсем не обязательно.  
На пороге хижины стоит невысокий, совсем еще молодой парень. На нем широкая крестьянская куртка, грубые штаны неопределенного цвета. Через плечо у него висит лупара – укороченный дробовик. Впрочем, хвататься за него он явно не торопится.  
— Кто вы такие? — он переводит подозрительный взгляд со Стива на Тони. Впрочем, говорит по-английски, хоть и плохо — значит, ждал именно их.  
— Мы друзья друзей, — почти синхронно выдают Стив и Тони заготовленный ответ.  
«Друзья друзей» означает «друзья мафии».  
— Друзья друзей — наши друзья, — звучит в ответ установленный отзыв. Парень заметно расслабляется. — Вас ждали. Меня зовут Фабрицио.

***  
Фабрицио, может быть, и предатель, но сообщает им уйму полезных сведений.  
— Я не так давно демобилизовался, — он разливает кипяток по жестяным кружкам. Говорит охотно и дружелюбно, иногда путается в предлогах, но в целом вполне понятно. Даже зная о нем все, Стив чувствует к парню невольную симпатию. — Дон Томмазино сказал, что я должен позаботиться о своей семье.  
— И большая у тебя семья? — Тони излучает спокойное дружелюбное обаяние, и Стив никак не может понять: то ли он искренне, то ли втирается в доверие. Мастер политических игр, что сказать.  
— Я еще не женат, — улыбается Фабрицио. — Но у меня три младших сестры и брат, и я должен их кормить. Поэтому я работаю на дона Томмазино. А он приказал вам помогать.  
— Скажи, Фабрицио, — Стив обхватывает ладонями горячую кружку. — Не слышал ли ты о чем-нибудь… странном?  
— Это смотря что считать странным, синьор, —пожимает плечами Фабрицио.  
Да уж, в сообразительности парню не откажешь.  
— В здешних горах водятся люди Муссолини? — как бы небрежно спрашивает Тони. — Не хотелось бы на них наткнуться.  
— Люди Муссолини сидят в городах на побережье, — усмехается Фабрицио. — Когда он пришел к власти, военная полиция пыталась обыскивать горы. Искали мафиозо, искали контрабандистов. Кое-кого поймали, конечно, — он позволяет себе еще одну усмешку, — но еще никому не удавалось уничтожить наши семейства. И он не сможет. Теперь он это понял и к нам не суется. Точнее, так: он не мешает нам вести бизнес, а мы не убиваем его солдат. Все довольны.

Стива передергивает от такого компромисса.  
— Что, значит, солдаты совсем не суются в горы? — продолжает Тони тем же небрежным тоном. Стив задается мыслью, куда он клонит.  
— Ну… — и тут лицо Фабрицио становится задумчивым.  
Стив подбирается. Тони не выходит из образа, но глаза из-под ресниц хищно мерцают.  
— Несколько месяцев назад я пережидал грозу в укрытии, — медленно произносит Фабрицио. — Мои товарищи уснули. Так вот, мимо меня прошел целый караван. Там были и итальянцы, и немцы, и, по-моему, даже американцы. Машин у них не было, но в руках они тащили какую-то поклажу. С ними были собаки, так что близко я подойти не смог. Но…  
— Но? — нетерпеливо переспрашивает Стив.  
— Я примерно понял, куда они шли, — Фабрицио переводит взгляд с него на Тони, потом обратно. — В горах, недалеко от моего родного Корлеоне есть тропа. Она ведет в закрытое ущелье. Там большие пещеры. Два месяца назад, — его голос понижается почти до шепота, — пара мальчишек пошла туда, и они не вернулись. Несколько мужчин ушли их искать и тоже сгинули. В последнее время туда никто не рискует ходить. Старики говорят, там поселился дьявол.  
— Дьявол, значит, — кивает Тони. — Ну-ну.  
— Можете мне не верить, синьоры, — пожимает плечами Фабрицио. — Но если вы искали что-то странное, так это оно. Страннее и не выдумать.  
— И далеко до Корлеоне? — Стив хмурится, пытаясь припомнить карту Сицилии. Рельеф выстраивается перед глазами, словно на экране, а вот с названиями хуже. — Это дальше вглубь острова?  
— Почти двадцать пять миль к югу, — отвечает Фабрицио. — Дороги здесь неплохие. Если поторопимся, через пару дней будем на месте.  
Мысли Стива немедленно обращаются к Тони. В одиночку он готов идти день и ночь, но Тони… Память услужливо подсовывает воспоминания: Тони, которого шатает после боя, Тони с обожженной рукой, Тони и его проблемы с сердцем….  
— Конечно, поторопимся, — слышит он голос Тони. Тот выглядит воинственно и смотрит на него так, будто готов подраться. Стив запоздало соображает, что его нерадостные мысли наверняка отражаются на его же физиономии, и быстро отводит глаза.

***  
В горах, как и следовало ожидать, чертовски холодно.  
На одном из привалов они лежат, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, почти обнявшись. Их проводник ушел вперед – разведать обстановку. Ему не хватает сил думать о том, что Фабрицио может привести за собой целый отряд. Прямо сейчас у него одна задача – не замерзнуть.  
В укромной пещерке ярко рдеют угли; багровый свет бросает резкие тени на стены. Антураж зловещий донельзя; Тони ежится от холода и пытается выбросить из головы дурацкие мысли.  
Не выходит. Ничего нового.  
Он думал, что кэп будет возражать против такой близости, — с учетом его воспитания и вскользь брошенного намека Тони ожидал очередной проповеди. Не дождался. Наверное, Стиву часто приходилось так греться в окопах. Война не оставляет места для фантазий, каждый пытается выжить как умеет. Наверное, этим он сейчас и занят — выживанием; Тони спиной чувствует ровное тепло, идущее от его тела, как будто кэп совсем не замерз. Его грудь крепко прижимается к спине Тони, одну руку он забросил поверх его плеча — наверняка во сне. Не то чтобы Тони возражал.  
Он бы пролежал так целую вечность. И к черту острые камушки, которые немилосердно впиваются в бок. Затекшую руку тоже к черту. Он боится шевельнуться, чтобы не спугнуть неожиданное и невероятно острое чувство близости — ощущение теплого тела за спиной, горячего дыхания в волосах и сильной руки на плече. Это больше не повторится.  
Они почти пришли.  
Надо бы поспать, но сон не идет. Дурные предчувствия – не его конек, да и думает он чаще по ситуации. В отличие от кэпа, вот уж кто мастер планирования. Но сейчас, в этой маленькой пещерке, затерянной в горах зимней Сицилии, в прошлом, ему не по себе. Что-то должно случиться. Что-то нехорошее.  
Стив за его спиной прерывисто вздыхает. Его рука соскальзывает с плеча Тони; тот, пользуясь случаем, осторожно двигает плечом, пытаясь разогнать кровь, и морщится, чувствуя, как руку словно кусают миллионы невидимых муравьев. Пакостное ощущение, хуже любой боли.  
Голос Стива ловит его врасплох:  
— Ты не спишь?  
Тони замирает.  
— А ты?  
— Не спится, — судя по звуку, Стив перекатывается на спину и потягивается. Тони разворачивается к нему лицом. Стив лежит на спине, глаза в потолок. Тони задается вопросом, сколько же времени он не спал. Тоже боялся его разбудить?  
— Беспокоишься, не смылся ли наш проводник? — предполагает Тони, потому что надо же что-то сказать.  
— Это меня как раз не беспокоит, — Стив задумчиво качает головой и переводит взгляд на догорающие угли. Тони невольно любуется красноватыми искорками на светлых кончиках длинных ресниц. — Я думаю, не привел бы он нас в засаду.  
Тони фыркает.  
— А вот это как раз не беспокоит меня, — он невольно обхватывает плечи руками. – Слушай, кэп, вернись на место. Тебе, наверное, жарко, но я того гляди отморожу себе зад.  
— Фьюри бы тебе сейчас пожелал отморозить язык, — Стив чуть улыбается, но послушно придвигается ближе, и поток ровного тепла возобновляется. — Я, между прочим, тоже о тебя греюсь.  
— Отлично, значит, моя задница не настолько эгоистична, — хмыкает Тони. — И даже приносит пользу. Серьезно, кэп, почему нас должно беспокоить, даже если Фабрицио приведет нас в ловушку?  
Стив вроде бы не сердится, но лоб прорезает знакомая морщинка.  
— Ты так скачешь с одного предмета на другой, что я за тобой не успеваю. То задница, то Фабрицио.  
Ух ты, кэп сказал слово «задница». Вот это прогресс. Похоже, тесное общение с Тони на него дурно влияет.  
— На самом деле, с Фабрицио не задница, а натуральная жопа, — мрачно отзывается он. — Так что все взаимосвязано. Но тут-то как раз все просто: ты нейтрализуешь все, что шевелится, я взрываю лабораторию к чертям, и мы сматываемся. Тоска смертная.  
Стив чуть улыбается.  
— А может, мы все-таки смотаемся до того, как ты взорвешь лабораторию к чертям? — вопрошает он с чуть заметной лукавой усмешкой.  
Тони ее просто обожает.  
— Смотаемся, смотаемся, — притворно ворчит он, пытаясь скрыть недовольством волну нежности, поднявшейся внутри при виде улыбки кэпа… нет, Стива. Черт, если он и дальше будет так реагировать, его раскроют за секунду. Не Стив, так Наташа там, в будущем. Тони не уверен, куда ему девать глаза при таком раскладе. И вообще, куда ему деться, если хоть кто-нибудь поймет, что он чувствует.  
Эй, притормози, Старк. Сначала вернись.  
Стив вздыхает и закидывает руку за голову.  
— Хорошо. Но если ты не доверяешь Фабрицио, почему тогда тебя так беспокоит перспектива его потерять?  
— Потому что без него черта с два мы что найдем, — монотонно повторяет Тони в десятый?.. сотый?.. тысячный?.. раз. Должно быть, кэповы школьные учителя были просто святыми людьми. Тони мысленно содрогается, представив, как в него в детстве вдалбливали таблицу умножения.  
— Да-да, помню, — примирительным тоном отвечает Стив. И тянет его к себе. — Ложись.  
— Куда? — резонно интересуется Тони. — К тебе на грудь? Кэп, я недостаточно хорошо тебя знаю и вообще…  
Кэп только преувеличенно тяжело вздыхает.  
— Это не я только что беспокоился за сохранность своей… задницы, — напоминает он. — Ложись уже, а?

Тони планирует поспорить еще немного – из чистой вредности, разумеется, потому что прямо здесь и сейчас кэп, сам того не подозревая, осуществляет его самую большую мечту. Он старательно отрезвляет себя объяснениями: это не по-настоящему, чувствами тут и не пахнет, просто Стив замерз, просто он беспокоится о здоровье Тони, просто…  
Он осторожно укладывается головой на твердое плечо. Чуть помедлив, опускает руку на грудь — надо же ее куда-то деть — и ее тут же накрывает другая ладонь. В полтора раза больше и в десять раз сильнее. Тони пробирает дрожь, которая не имеет никакого отношения к морозу.  
В такой позе проще согреться. Лежа в уютном тепле, он начинает ловить себя на мысли, что засыпает, когда одна фраза, брошенная кэпом, вырывает его из сна.  
С трудом разлепив глаза, он встряхивает головой.  
— Кэп, будь добр, повтори, — он отчаянно пытается вернуть разомлевший мозг в настоящее. — Что ты…  
— Хочу попробовать сдаться им в плен, — повторяет Стив с тем же выражением голоса, с каким обычно желает Джарвису доброго утра: спокойным, обыденным и слегка снисходительным. — Это будет лучше всего.  
Тони старательно пытается сформулировать ответ, но с цензурными словами явно напряженка. Роджерс, наблюдая за его потугами, гнет свое.  
— Я подумал и понял, что ты прав, — неторопливо рассуждает этот… этот… Тони обязательно придумает, кто именно, как только в ушах перестанет шуметь, а в глазах – двоиться от слепящего, безотчетного ужаса потерять.  
Нужно дышать. И думать. Пока он не дышит нормально, кислород не поступает в мозг. Дыши, Старк. Дыши, мать твою, и отговори его от этого сумасшествия. Сделай хоть раз что-то полезное для мира.  
— Ты… свихнулся… — жалко сипит он. Нет, это определенно не то.  
— Ну почему же, — Роджерс старательно на него не смотрит. И хорошо, что не смотрит. И не видит, что сейчас Тони готов послать к чертям все миссии, вирусы и чокнутых ученых, чтобы попытаться уберечь величайшего героя Земли от непоправимой самоубийственной ошибки. — Ты сам говоришь, что просто так нам лабораторию не найти. Поэтому я просто поболтаюсь где-нибудь поблизости, и они сами меня найдут.  
— А потом что? — пожалуй, слишком агрессивно, но к черту все: он не может этого допустить.  
— А потом они, вполне возможно, попытаются использовать меня в качестве подопытного кролика, -— пожимает плечами Стив.  
Потрясающе. Гениальный план.  
— То есть ты считаешь, что это нормально – вот так запросто соваться к черту в пекло? —собственный голос раздражает уши не хуже железа по стеклу. — А если они не будут ни в чем разбираться, а просто прострелят твою арийскую башку? Об этом ты не подумал?  
Кажется, до Стива, наконец, доходит, что дело нечисто. Он поворачивается, и в его глазах — впервые за неделю — мелькает знакомое раздражение и, кажется, даже негодование. А лучше бы там был хоть намек на инстинкт самосохранения.  
— Слушай, если критикуешь — предлагай, — хмуро бурчит он в ответ. — Чем ты недоволен? Все безопасно, я под двойной защитой: и сыворотка, и внешность… чтоб ее…  
— Ты не ответил, — Тони гнет свою линию. И будет гнуть дальше: кэп всерьез возомнил себя бессмертным. Да какого черта, в самом-то деле?!  
— Ну ладно, — кэп садится, подогнув под себя одну ногу. Тело Тони протестующе ноет от мгновенного холода, но ярость, кипящая внутри, не дает замерзнуть. И хорошо: жаться в такой ситуации к кэпу – последнее дело. — Давай рассуждать логически. Во-первых, как я уже сказал, я надежно защищен.  
— Спорное утверждение. Никто не помешает любому охраннику всадить тебе пулю в лоб, как только ты подойдешь на расстояние выстрела.  
— И тем не менее, — ну еще бы. Кэп упорно слышит только то, что его устраивает. Прямо сейчас его устраивает расклад, при котором Тони безоговорочно соглашается с его планом и отпускает Капитана Америка в секретную лабораторию фашистов. В одиночестве. Интересно, кем именно кэп его считает: трусом, сволочью или идиотом? — Во-вторых, я буду им интересен по одной простой причине. Вряд ли у них много таких, как я.  
Самое поганое, что за время совместной работы кэп научился спорить аргументированно. Это Тони, пожалуй, может записать в плюс собственным педагогическим талантам. Минус заключается в том, что теперь спорить с ним стало куда сложнее, а спорить придется.  
— Таких как ты, кэп, в природе вообще больше не существует, но вряд ли они в курсе, — мрачно парирует Тони. Остается только надеяться, что под этими словами Роджерс учует сарказм, а не комплимент. Тони уже столько раз прокололся, что впору просто признаться во всем как есть. Разумеется, он не признается, потому что он — это он. А кэп, хвала Тесле, не догадается, потому что кэп — это кэп.  
— Спасибо, — упс, похоже все-таки догадался. Впрочем, решил просто не обратить внимания. – Я о том, что тут Сицилия. Судя по всему, подопытных они набирают среди местного населения. Вряд ли среди них много голубоглазых блондинов.  
Он снова прав. Но будь Тони проклят, если сдастся так просто.  
— Ты этого не знаешь, — указывает он. — Это раз. Ты понятия не имеешь, какие именно подопытные им нужны — это два. И три — ты по-прежнему не объяснил, что делать с теоретической пулей в твоих логичных мозгах. Оставишь меня решать проблему в одиночку? Мудро, кэп, ничего не скажешь.  
Вот так. Он вовсе не волнуется за кэпа, что вы. Его просто тревожит успех операции. Пусть уж лучше он думает, что Тони боится остаться в одиночестве. Авось разозлится и поумнеет.  
Лицо кэпа чуть мрачнеет.  
— Так что ты предлагаешь? — он прикусывает нижнюю губу. Тони старательно отводит взгляд от его губ. И глаз. И лица.  
— Предлагаю подобраться поближе и провести разведку, — после короткого раздумья отвечает он. – Не исключено, что у нас не будет другого выбора, но просто так соваться внутрь — чистой воды самоубийство.  
И если придется, Тони предпочел бы сделать это сам. Но об этом он кэпу, разумеется, не скажет.  
Он не смотрит на Стива и не знает, как тот выглядит. Но спустя пару минут тот вытягивается рядом и прижимается к нему — боком, плечом, бедром. Тони закрывает глаза. Тепло.  
— Я согласен, — голос звучит совсем близко. Если бы голова Тони по-прежнему лежала на плече Стива, он бы чувствовал, как вибрирует его грудь, но после их стычки, в которой он намеренно выставил себя агрессором, Тони не рискует вернуться на прежнее место. Что поделать, от чего-то в этой жизни приходится отказываться. Зато удалось настоять на своем и отговорить кэпа от самоубийственной авантюры.  
— Я рад, — устало отвечает он, потому что так оно и есть. — Предлагаю спать дальше, до утра всего ничего.  
Стив молча кивает. В молчании проходит пара минут, а потом…  
— Вернешься на место? Или обиделся?  
Тони вздрагивает от неожиданности. Кэп — Стив — лежит на боку и вопросительно смотрит на него.  
Стив хочет его рядом с собой. Хочет, чтобы Тони помог ему согреться. Он ему нужен.  
Еще бы он спорил.  
Тони послушно прижимается ближе. Кэп привычно — уже привычно — кладет правую руку поверх его, удобно подставляет собственное плечо ему под голову. Укутывает, обволакивает теплом — и Тони чувствует, как отогревается.  
— Так-то лучше, — в голосе Стива слышатся удовлетворение и теплая улыбка. — Спокойной ночи, Тони.

— Спокойной ночи, Стив, — сонно бормочет Тони. Мир за закрытыми веками стремительно переворачивается и уносится далеко вверх.

***  
Раннее утро встречает Стива серыми сумерками. В который раз он удивляется тому, как стремительно здесь, в горах меняется погода: только вчера сияло солнце и чуть подмораживало, а сегодня небо затянуло тучами. Не было бы бури. Фабрицио до сих пор не явился на место, и это начинает его беспокоить. Или он все же попался в руки нацистам, или… ему очень не хочется думать об этом «или». Ему понравился Фабрицио, и слишком сложно поверить, что этот жизнерадостный и дружелюбный парень может оказаться предателем.  
Далеко от пещеры отходить не следует, этих мест он совсем не знает. Впрочем, Стив привык полагаться на безупречную память — еще один подарок от доктора Эрскина. Он в любом случае сумеет найти дорогу назад. Дело в другом. Он надеется вернуться до того, как проснется Тони. Смешно, в самом деле. Тони Старк, Железный Человек, давным-давно взрослый, и его вряд ли обеспокоит, если он проснется в одиночестве. Возможно, он даже порадуется. То, что вчера казалось вполне естественным, сегодня утром должно вызвать неизбежную неловкость.  
Стив закрывает глаза, заново переживая воспоминание о вчерашней близости. Ему думалось, что это будет неловко, что Тони снова начнет отпускать шуточки в своем излюбленном стиле; что, в конце концов, ему самому будет неудобно, но ничего подобного. Они лежали, обнявшись, — это ведь считается за объятие, разве не так? — и это казалось самой естественной вещью на свете. Тони рядом. Спокойный, расслабленный. Доверчивый.  
Стиву нравится мысль о том, что Тони ему доверяет. Конечно, ему никогда не сравниться с Роуди или Пеппер, но мысль о том, что Тони хорошо рядом с ним, согревает душу. Он знает, что это всего лишь необходимость. Что, будь у него выбор, Тони никогда бы не стал обниматься с человеком, который (теперь-то он готов это признать) ужасно вел себя с ним с самого начала. А может, и стал бы. Память подсовывает воспоминание о морозном переулке Нью-Йорка. Там Тони по доброй воле обнял его – потому что ему, Стиву, нужна была поддержка. Стив тяжело вздыхает. Все просто. Тони всегда готов прийти на помощь и поддержать. И не его вина, что Стив оказался слишком большим идиотом, чтобы разглядеть это в нем с самого начала.  
Дело вовсе не в самом Стиве. Вспоминая их первую встречу, он удивляется только одному: как Тони вообще хватило великодушия продолжать попытки нормального общения. Стив, очнувшись в двадцать первом веке, наивно полагал, что мир должен подстроиться под него. Следовало бы понять, что все должно произойти ровно наоборот.  
Тони старается. Теперь Стив начинает видеть за его бесконечными насмешками нечто большее: искреннюю заботу. Беспокойство. Дело не в том, что Стив нравится Тони, вовсе нет. Просто Тони считает себя в ответе за всех Мстителей. Это благородно с его стороны.  
Только почему от этой мысли начинает ныть где-то под ребрами давно здоровое, неутомимое сердце?  
Это плохо. Это неправильно. Это эгоистично. Но ему хочется, чтобы в заботе о нем было хоть немного чего-то… личного. Ему хочется хотя бы немного Тони только для себя.  
Раньше он так же безнадежно мечтал о том, чтобы перестать болеть. Однажды в его жизни уже случилось чудо. Наверное, свой лимит волшебства он уже исчерпал.  
Стив так глубоко уходит в свои мысли, что не сразу распознает звук, донесшийся со стороны пещеры. Звук повторяется. В рассветной тишине он различает… выстрел. Потом еще один. И еще.  
Он, не раздумывая, бросается бежать. Все мысли выдувает из головы, сердце сжимается от ужаса. Тони.  
Если с ним что-то случилось…  
Глупая мысль. Если стреляют — конечно, случилось. В совпадения Стив разучился верить давным-давно.  
Видимо, за раздумьями он ушел дальше, чем планировал. Несмотря на то, что он бежит на пределе возможностей, до места Стив добирается через добрых десять минут.  
Первое что он видит — тело. Лежащий у входа Фабрицио смотрит в небо немигающими глазами.  
Нет. Не может быть.  
Стив забывает, как дышать. Он уже знает, что увидит, но ноги сами несут его внутрь.  
Пещера пуста. Тони нет. Вместо него на свернутом пальто сиротливой черной кляксой валяется передатчик.  
Они забрали его с собой.


	9. Глава 9

Он приходит в себя с ощущением кошмарного дежа вю.  
Пещера. Каменные стены. Металлическая дверь. Затхлый спертый воздух, пропахший вонью антисептиков. Тусклый электрический свет, лампы чуть потрескивают и мигают от перепадов напряжения. Вот-вот блеснут стекла очков, и над ним сгустится призрак покойного Йенсена…  
Перед глазами проносятся смутные картины случившегося. Люди в серой форме. Фабрицио, указывающий на него. Отрывистая итальянская скороговорка. Выстрелы.  
Тони отчаянно хочется надеяться, что он смог зацепить хоть кого-то, прежде чем его оглушили.  
Он машинально касается груди и вздрагивает. Запястья оттягивают тяжелые наручники, больше похожие на средневековые кандалы. От скованных рук к стене тянется прочная цепь. На лбу выступает испарина. Только приступа клаустрофобии ему не хватало. Нужно собраться. Собственное прерывистое дыхание кажется неестественно громким.  
— Ну, вот вы и пришли в себя, — раздается позади него негромкий и мягкий голос.  
Наверное, в этом месте полагается громко вздрогнуть и выругаться, но, видимо, его организм исчерпал запас реакций на внешние раздражители. И хорошо.  
А говорят по-английски. Это даже интересно.  
Тони приподнимается на локте. Говорит мужчина. Серый костюм, невысокий рост. Гладко зачесанные назад черные волосы — и точно такая же цепь от наручников на запястьях. Он прикован к противоположной стене, но расстояние между ними — от силы пара метров.   
— Где я? — в этой ситуации вопрос самый подходящий, хоть и глупый донельзя. Не надо быть гением, чтобы сложить два и два.  
Собеседник тихо вздыхает.  
— Вы в подземной лаборатории, — негромко отвечает он. — Код аш два сорок два.  
Отлично, гениальная догадка подтвердилась. Высший балл за сообразительность.  
Все-таки он чертовски везучий сукин сын. Готовился разыскивать это место неделями, а его любезно доставили прямо внутрь. Жаль, кэпа прихватить не озаботились. Тони внутренне ухмыляется при мысли о том, что будет, когда кэп его найдет. А в том, что капитан Роджерс его найдет, он не сомневается ни секунды.  
— Что за лаборатория? — интересуется Тони. Он скользит взглядом по пещере, внимательно осматривает стены. Увиденное радует: сланцевую породу поддерживают многочисленные подпорки. Разрушить это место взрывом не составит никакого труда.  
— Бактериологическая, — отзывается собеседник. — Точнее, вирусологическая. Вы знаете, что такое вирусы?  
Тони вовремя хватает себя за язык, и ехидный ответ так и остается непроизнесенным. Это в двадцать первом веке любой ребенок знает о вирусах, а здесь дрянь, созданная чокнутыми учеными, считается величайшим достижением науки и техники. Так что заткнись и слушай.  
— Ммм… — глубокомысленно отзывается он, осматривая дверь. Тяжелая, цельнометаллическая, а вот замок, похоже, можно открыть хоть пальцем. Отлично.  
Его визави, очевидно, соскучился по компании, и его не приходится тянуть за язык.  
— Вирусы — мельчайшие микроорганизмы, — вдохновенно начинает он. Похоже, Тони повезло нарваться на специалиста. — Они меньше бактерий; они могут жить внутри них. Вирусы являются возбудителями множества заболеваний, например, один из них послужил причиной эпидемии…  
— … испанки, — договаривает Тони. Интересно, когда он освоит, наконец, высокое искусство держать язык за зубами?   
Глаза человека напротив загораются таким счастливым азартом, что аж тошно. Воистину, каждому свое. И как только такого энтузиаста посадили на цепь? Видимо, много болтал, прямо как он сам. Шикарная ассоциация, при таких-то обстоятельствах. Похоже, он превращается в пессимиста.  
— Кто вы по профессии? — интересуется ученый (Тони уже мысленно окрестил его чокнутым) и тут же смущается. — Простите, я не представился… Берндт Курцман.  
— Тони С… Браун, — он с трудом припоминает фальшивую фамилию. — Вы немец?  
— До недавнего времени думал, что да, — чуть усмехается собеседник. — А вы, очевидно, американец?  
— Так заметно? — Тони чуть приподнимает бровь.   
— Ваш акцент ни с чем не спутать, — Берндт… Курцман слегка пожимает плечами. Кто бы говорил. У самого имечко — язык сломаешь. — Да и охрана говорила об этом, когда вас сюда… принесли.  
Он на мгновение замолкает. Тони переводит дух. Обычно его социальные навыки на высоте, но ситуация уж больно поганая и к светским беседам не располагает.   
Курцман тоже переводит дыхание — в буквальном смысле. Такое чувство, что их короткий разговор его здорово утомил. Тони отмечает нездоровый блеск его глаз и мысленно стонет. Не хватало ему сокамерника, свихнувшегося от долгого сидения на цепи в каменном мешке. Йенсен был хотя бы вменяемым… впрочем, этот вряд ли будет его оперировать, так что все в порядке. То есть хотелось бы на это надеяться.  
Тони старается не думать о том, что с ним может произойти то же самое. А когда он старается не думать, он говорит, по большей части просто несет чушь. Видимо, однажды этот факт станет его эпитафией. «Здесь лежит Тони Старк, который слишком много болтал…». Фьюри бы оценил.  
— Я инженер, — он слышит собственный голос словно издалека. — А вы?  
— Микробиолог, — отвечает Курцман. — Я здесь работал.  
Час от часу не легче. Он работал в подземной лаборатории, спятил, и его посадили на цепь, чтобы не перекусал других сотрудников? Славно.  
Видимо, Курцман умеет читать мысли, потому что слегка улыбается.  
— Я не сумасшедший, мистер Браун. Я действительно тут работал, — он прерывисто вздыхает. — Но однажды меня посадили на цепь, потому что моя мать была еврейкой. Вот и все.  
Что тут сказать. Тони внутренне содрогается, вспомнив, что было с евреями во вторую мировую.  
— Но ведь изначально это никого не интересовало, — он осторожно пытается разговорить собеседника. — Раз вы здесь работали.  
Если он здесь работал, его сведения могут быть полезны, а если его посадили на цепь, вряд ли откажется с ним поделиться.   
Собеседник и не думает ничего скрывать.  
— Нет, — соглашается он. — Я работал, пока был полезен. Теперь, когда работа почти закончена, я стал не нужен, и мое происхождение снова всех заинтересовало.  
За простыми словами слышится потаенная горечь.   
— Над чем же вы работали? — интересуется Тони. — Вы создавали биологическое оружие?  
Ученый закрывает глаза и снова переводит дыхание. На его лбу выступает пот, он подносит скованные руки к лицу и вытирает его рукавом. Звякающая цепь неприятно действует на нервы.  
— Мы создали вирус, способный уничтожить все население планеты, — отвечает он, не открывая глаз. — Всех, кроме представителей арийской расы. Всех до единого.  
Вот же черт.  
Он уже слышал об этом, но здесь, в крошечной камере глубоко под землей, в устах человека, которых это сделал, слова обретают жуткий смысл.  
Вирус существует. Он создан. У них осталось совсем мало времени.  
— И… как он работает? — собственный голос опускается до шепота. Горло перехватывает от мистического, почти потустороннего ужаса. Остатками рационального мышления он пытается взять себя в руки. Он в плену. Скован. Единственное, что он в состоянии сейчас сделать — попытаться добыть хоть немного полезной информации. Он приказывает себе просто слушать и запоминать, а накатывающую тошноту и приступ тахикардии просто посылает нахер. Некогда. Дело прежде всего.  
— Просто, — пожимает плечами Курцман. — Вирус распространяется воздушно-капельным путем. Он проникает в кровь, атакует клетки, встраивается в ДНК и начинает выделять токсины. У человека поднимается температура, и он просто… сгорает. Белок в организме не выдерживает такой температуры, наступает общая интоксикация, и через три дня… — он вздрагивает и не заканчивает фразу.  
Под пронзительным взглядом Тони он опускает глаза.  
Воистину, все беды от сумасшедших фанатиков. Тони думает, что бы ему сказать, но все мысли — как о стену горох. Что сказать человеку, который придумывает, как убить других, если сам недалеко от него ушел?  
«Ты никогда не планировал уничтожать людей по расовому признаку», — напоминает голосок в его голове. Слабое оправдание, конечно, но все же.  
Внезапно ему в голову приходит мысль.  
— А как же сам Гитлер? Он тоже не блондин, что, готов пожертвовать собой во имя чистоты расы?  
Курцман молчит, не поднимая головы. Когда он начинает говорить, его голос звучит глухо.  
— Я понимаю, что выгляжу мерзавцем, — он поднимает голову и смотрит на Тони с мрачным отчаянием. — Но у меня не было выбора.   
— Выбор есть всегда, — возражает Тони. И тут же вздрагивает, слыша в собственном голосе интонации несгибаемого Капитана Америка.  
Прекрати, Старк. Роль защитника морали тебе не к лицу. Да и с чего он вообще взялся воспитывать этого Курцмана? На себя бы посмотрел.  
— Выбор у меня был, — соглашается Курцман. — Я даже отказался… сначала. Тогда в газовой камере задушили мою жену.  
В оглушительной тишине Тони слышит, как неровно бьется его сердце. Он смотрит на Курцмана, пытается подобрать слова — и не знает, что сказать. Отлично, Старк. Ты идиот. Влип так влип, дальше некуда. Кто тебя тянул за язык? Прав был Ник: оторвать к чертовой матери. И кэп был прав.  
Курцман находит слова вместо него.  
— Вы не знали, — он говорит чуть торопливо, словно боится не успеть сказать самое важное. — Я понимаю, что вы считаете меня чудовищем, но я… у меня еще двое детей. Они в Аушвице. Даже если… чудом… я смог подарить им несколько месяцев… как бы вы поступили?  
Тони не знает, как бы он поступил. Себя ему не жаль. Но оказаться в такой ловушке…  
Может, и хорошо, что у него нет семьи.  
— Я… не знаю, — тихо отвечает он. — Но ведь…  
— Идет война, — перебивает его Курцман. — Многое может случиться. Англичане высадятся во Франции. Американцы вступят в войну. Кто-нибудь пристрелит Гитлера. Это звучит жалко, я знаю, но мне остается только надеяться на чудо.  
— Чудеса иногда случаются, — ему бы хотелось поверить в это больше, чем он позволяет себе признать. — Если мы выберемся отсюда…  
Его прерывает горький смех.  
— Выберемся? — Курцман поднимает на него глаза. — Боже правый, да неужели вы ничего не замечаете?  
— Что я должен заметить? — он чуть растерянно огладывается по сторонам. Вроде бы вокруг ничего подозрительного, но…  
— Испытания вируса почти завершены, — тихо и как-то торжественно говорит Курцман. Он по-прежнему тяжело дышит, ему приходится переводить дыхание почти после каждой фразы. — Он должен… легко передаваться… по воздуху… Чтобы заразить как можно больше… людей…  
Он заглатывает воздух, будто ему не хватает кислорода. Симптомы похожи на астму, но дело, кажется, не в ней. Тони хочет прервать его, дать ему возможность отдышаться, но ученый резко вскидывает руку. Он смотрит на Тони в упор: его расширившиеся зрачки, кажется, закрыли всю радужку целиком. Только теперь Тони становится по-настоящему жутко.  
— Стадия испытания на животных… прошла успешно… — он уже почти хрипит. — Настала пора эксперимента… на людях.   
Тони мутит от перспективы стать подопытным кроликом нацистов. Хоть бы Стив поторопился.  
— Вы хотите сказать, — он усилием воли заставляет голос звучать ровно, — что нам… введут этот вирус?  
— Я хочу сказать, — кажется, Курцман, наконец, отдышался, — что мне его уже ввели. Я болен, мистер Браун.  
Осознание случившегося не сразу доходит до одурманенного ужасом мозга.  
Курцман задыхается. Его лихорадит не просто так. Он заражен. Вирус передается воздушно-капельным путем. Болезнь вступила в активную фазу. Это означает что…  
— И вы теперь тоже, — едва слышно договаривает Курцман. — Вы тоже больны.

***  
Только бы успеть. Только бы не опоздать.  
Эту мантру Стив безостановочно твердит уже несколько часов.   
Обнаружив пустую пещеру, он несколько минут стоял истуканом, постигая страшный смысл случившегося: Тони похищен нацистами. С ним может произойти все, что угодно. И все потому, что ему, хваленому суперсолдату, не вовремя приспичило прогуляться.  
А ведь Тони предупреждал его насчет Фабрицио. Несколько раз. Когда же, черт возьми, он научится слушать умных людей?!  
Тони бы фыркнул и выдал что-нибудь вроде «горбатого могила исправит».  
Не сметь. Не сметь думать так о Тони. Он жив. Стив его вернет.   
Он давит в зародыше первый порыв сразу же броситься в погоню. Отстраняется, уходит вглубь собственного сознания — туда, где нет ничего, кроме абсолютной тишины. Несколько минут. Ему нужно всего несколько минут, и он найдет ответ.  
Когда он выныривает на поверхность из глубин собственного подсознания, четкий план оформляется в голове, словно по волшебству. Замечательный прием, спасибо покойному Коулсону.  
Утренний туман рассеивается. В свете восходящего солнца он видит Корлеоне — небольшой, словно игрушечный городок, улочки которого расползаются по горным уступам. От идиллии картинки захватывает дух… если забыть о трупе неподалеку.  
Стив хмурится. Фабрицио, конечно, негодяй, но бросать его тело так не годится. К тому же, возможно, это место им еще понадобится.  
Он взваливает тело на плечо, относит его вверх по тропе и оставляет в одной из неглубоких пещер. Привалив ко входу пару валунов для надежности, он усмехается неожиданной ассоциации — хотя вряд ли Фабрицио светит воскрешение. Физиономией не вышел.  
Все. Теперь Тони.  
Стив безмерно благодарен утреннему туману за влажную дорогу. Следы нескольких мотоциклов четко отпечатались на мокрой земле. Он внимательно изучает рисунок шин — да, точно такие он угонял у фрицев. Передвигаться на них по неровной дороге — та еще задачка, значит, лаборатория находится совсем рядом. Он смазывает и заново заряжает свой пистолет, а заодно и лупару Фабрицио. Стив никогда не стрелял из нее, но он справится. Просто обязан справиться.  
Вот и все. Остается только идти. Он выходит на дорогу и идет.  
Туман рассеивается только на вершине, стоит ему спуститься в низину — и он снова оказывается в белесой дымке. Следы шин на дороге видны отчетливо, но вперед он видит от силы метров на пять. Стив убеждает себя, что это — его преимущество. Маскировка.  
Он идет в ровном темпе, не ускоряя и не замедляя шага, как бы ни подгоняла его мысль об опасности, грозящей Тони. Он может долго так идти. Но сейчас ему нечем отвлечься, и мозг рисует картины, от которых прошибает холодный пот. Тони в плену. Тони в крови. Тони, привязанный к лабораторному столу, над которым склоняется человек в белом халате со скальпелем в руке.  
Мертвый Тони.  
Стив так и не успел ему сказать. Нет, не так. Он не собирался ничего ему говорить, потому что Тони заслуживает куда большего, чем его неловкое, полуоформившееся, беспомощное чувство. Тони достоин всего на свете.  
Тони как никто другой достоин жить. Стив убьет любого, кто посмеет в этом усомниться. И начать ему хочется с самого себя.  
К несчастью, его смерть ничего не изменит и ничем не поможет. Он нужен Тони живым и поэтому упорно шагает сквозь туман. Он намеренно ничего не планирует. План созреет, как только он увидит, с чем имеет дело.  
По его ощущениям проходит несколько часов. Перед глазами только колеи в мокрой земле — дорога идет под уклон. Он провел все это время, не отрывая глаз от следов шин, и ему сложно не заметить, как они резко сворачивают с главной дороги. Стив сворачивает следом. Ему, в общем-то, безразлично, куда ведет эта дорога, если там находится Тони.  
Он изо всех сил напрягает слух, но вокруг царит тишина.  
Дорога окончательно раскисает, ноги вязнут в грязной каше. Наплевать. Лишь бы снег не пошел.  
Снег, кажется, не собирается. Туман рассеивается, когда солнце уже высоко и начинает потихоньку клониться к закату. Стив впервые осматривается: дорога вьется по краю узкой лощины, укромных уголков — хоть отбавляй, самое место для засады. Кажется, пора искать укрытие. Глупо, если его пристрелят, когда он на виду.  
Стив ныряет в заросли неизвестного ему колючего кустарника. Шипы немилосердно царапают руки, угрожающе тянутся к глазам. Чтобы не застрять, ему приходится практически ползти. Ну и пусть. Так безопаснее, но самое главное — отсюда ему по-прежнему видны следы шин на дороге. Благослови, Боже, сыворотку.  
Прогулка по кустам заканчивается, когда Стив натыкается на засаду.   
Разумеется, засадой это можно назвать только для обычного человека. Двое солдат, наблюдающих за дорогой из тех же стратегических зарослей, которые выбрал для маскировки Стив, явно не рассчитывали нарваться на Капитана Америка. Ни один из них не успевает даже вскрикнуть. Первый так и остается в кустах, и Стив не заботится о том, чтобы спрятать тело. Второй оказывается проворнее, успевает потянуться к автомату, но Стив обрывает это движение на середине.  
С запоздалым сожалением он думает о том, что одного из них можно было бы оставить в живых и расспросить. Но он не говорит по-итальянски, да и первый пост доказывает, что он на правильном пути.  
Тони.  
Он еще раз отгоняет лишние мысли. У него есть работа, остальное — потом.  
Еще полчаса по колючим кустам, с десяток порезов и царапин — и среди каменных валунов он видит узкий проход. Скорее всего, он ведет туда, куда ему нужно.  
Там наверняка вход в лабораторию. И Тони.  
Стив бросает взгляд на небо. До заката еще часа три.  
Пора составлять план.

***  
Если бы кто-нибудь спросил Тони Старка о том, что он ненавидит больше всего на свете, он без колебания назвал бы пещеры.   
Вояж в Афганистан оставил на психике нестирающуюся зарубку, хоть и подарил миру Железного Человека. Все его попытки как-то разобраться с собственными демонами загоняли его все глубже и глубже в трясину неожиданных панических атак, а следом — вполне ожидаемых сердечных приступов. Противоядием стал костюм — бои и полеты в открытом пространстве, бесконечная свобода и почти безграничные возможности.  
А ведь надеть костюм больше не придется. Железному Человеку конец.  
Потрясающее самомнение. Можно подумать, мир рухнет от такой потери. Просуществовал тысячи лет без его изобретения и, без сомнения, простоит еще столько же, если не больше. Концу света незачем наступать только потому, что один инженер, возомнивший себя центром Вселенной, не вернется с задания. В конце концов, есть Роуди. Джарвис хранит несколько десятков спецификаций и обновлений именно на этот случай. Как чувствовал, что вернуться не придется.  
Губы сами собой кривятся от горькой улыбки. На душе — паршивей некуда.   
Он мог бы умереть в Афганистане — от пули, от шрапнели, от взрыва. Пронесло. Потом долго готовился к смерти от палладиевого отравления — без сомнения, мучительной. Запись отца помогла ему найти решение, когда шансов, казалось бы, уже не осталось. Он был готов, когда нес ядерную ракету в небо. Все должно было закончиться быстро, но Халк оказался с ним в корне не согласен. В принципе, такое фантастическое везение просто не могло долго длиться. Рано или поздно он должен был истратить свой лимит счастливых спасений. Понятно, что умереть в собственной постели в окружении детей, внуков и правнуков ему вряд ли светило, но чтобы вот так…  
Лучше бы это была ракета. Сдохнуть в мрачной зловонной пещере от болезни, вызванной неизвестным науке вирусом в компании его создателя, — хуже не придумать.  
Видимо, вселенной виднее, какой конец он заслужил, так что все честно.  
Интересно, как это будет. Он примерно представляет, каково умирать от удушья, от пулевых и осколочных ранений, он горел заживо и травил себя палладием, но умереть от высокой температуры… Будет ли больно? Что ему привидится в бреду? И сможет ли он дождаться Стива?..  
Стив вернется в будущее один. Тони останется здесь.  
Примерно каждые полчаса в комнате появляются люди в респираторах и защитных костюмах. Они осматривают Курцмана и его самого. Во время осмотров Тони с трудом заставляет себя сохранять спокойствие, хотя руки так и чешутся. А еще он отчаянно старается не выдать отвращения, которые в нем будят механически холодные чужие прикосновения. С ним обращаются, как с куском мяса. Невольно на ум приходит воспоминание: Стив в лаборатории бережно придерживает его за плечи, осторожно берет за руку…  
Иллюзия рушится, когда один из врачей крепко стискивает его руку, а второй вводит иглу в вену. Тони непроизвольно дергается, чем зарабатывает увесистую пощечину после процедуры — не столько болезненную, сколько унизительную. Раньше он не поскупился бы на ядовитый комментарий, но сейчас заставляет себя не отвечать. Это неважно. У него есть работа, эмоции только повредят.  
Он уже чувствует на себе влияние вируса: мысли начинают путаться, кружится голова, его потряхивает озноб — пока еще несильный. Чтобы не поддаться панике, он старается дышать медленно и глубоко, хотя из тесной камеры, кажется, выкачали весь кислород. Края наручников больно впиваются в запястья, затекшие руки немеют, и он начинает волноваться — не повреждены ли нервные окончания, сможет ли он работать над микросхемами — а потом вспоминает, что вернуться в свою мастерскую ему больше не придется, и руки не понадобятся.  
Курцман впадает в забытье. Иногда он приходит в сознание, и в эти моменты Тони старательно выведывает у него все, что только можно выведать о вирусе и лаборатории. Он понимает, как отвратительно выглядит этот допрос умирающего, но вопросы морали подождут. Чтобы уничтожить это место, он должен узнать о нем как можно больше.  
И он узнает массу полезного. Например, что лаборатория совсем невелика и уходит вглубь горы не дальше, чем на сотню метров. Что охрана состоит всего из двух десятков солдат, а персонал — из десятка ученых. Но главное, что сообщает Курцман: в лаборатории больше не осталось живых подопытных. Хоть в чем-то им сегодня повезло.  
Тони надеется, что Стив придет уже после того, как Курцман умрет, и ненавидит себя за это. Он предчувствовал, что так оно и будет. Он не хочет его убивать. Он не хочет, чтобы его убивал Стив. Он чувствует себя трусом, подлецом, но все же надеется, что ему позволят уйти с чистой совестью, а это значит, что Курцман должен умереть сам.  
Разумеется, остальные тридцать человек не составят никакой проблемы для Стива, тем более что ученые вряд ли сумеют оказать серьезное сопротивление. А вот ему самому остается только молиться о том, чтобы Стив нашел его как можно скорее, пока он еще в состоянии трезво мыслить и что-то делать. Он видит, что вирус творит со своим создателем: периоды забытья у Курцмана все длиннее, он все реже приходит в сознание. В бреду он то бормочет, то кричит — всегда по-немецки, Тони не понимает ни слова, но ужас в голосе ученого не нуждается в переводе. Тони не хочется думать о том, что вскоре это произойдет с ним самим. Вместо этого он размышляет о том, как уничтожить лабораторию.  
Оружие здесь точно есть. Есть и боеприпасы. Острым обломком камня он уже набросал на полу примерный план лаборатории — узкий коридор, камеры по одну сторону, собственно лаборатории по другую, жилой блок в самом конце. Он пытается прикинуть места размещения зарядов, примеряя возможный эффект разрушения породы ко всем известным ему взрывчатым веществам. Впрочем, результаты чисто умозрительные: ему не с чем поработать руками, поэтому остается только бесцельно фантазировать.  
В любом случае ломать — не строить. Другое дело, что прямо перед взрывом нужно будет проверить лаборатории и уничтожить все образцы вируса. Конечно, Курцман сообщил ему, что вирус не живет в открытом воздухе больше трех часов (и это очень хорошо), но взрыв, несомненно, привлечет любопытствующих хотя бы из числа контрабандистов. Если вирус просочится наружу, пусть даже эта вероятность бесконечно мала, начнется настоящая пандемия. По словам Курцмана, дрянь имеет огромный индекс контагиозности — невозможно находиться рядом с заболевшим и не заразиться. Просто блеск.  
Тони снова страшно — на сей раз за Стива. Сыворотка защищает его от всех существующих заболеваний, ее идеальный механизм до сих пор не давал сбоя, но что если…  
Ему приходится вдохнуть, выдохнуть и напомнить себе, что Стив вообще-то под двойной защитой — не только сыворотка, но и идеальная внешность убережет его от опасности.  
Вот и отлично.   
Стив будет в безопасности. Все, что ему нужно — дождаться.  
Он терпеливо ждет.  
Проходит еще несколько часов, прежде чем до него доносятся крики. Он вздрагивает и смотрит на Курцмана. Тот не шевелится.   
Хоть в чем-то им сегодня повезло.

***  
Черт бы побрал всех нацистов.  
Стив проносится по коридорам смерчем. Он сам не ожидал от себя такого, но сейчас, отшвыривая в стороны по несколько солдат за один удар (ни один из них больше не встанет — он уверен в этом так же нерушимо, как в том, что солнце встает на востоке) он не чувствует ни малейшей жалости. Ничего.  
Примерно так же с ним было во время памятной атаки на Нью-Йорк. Вот только там он дрался с существами, которые даже отдаленно не напоминали людей, и убивать их было легко. Сейчас его противники обычные люди из плоти и крови, но за их лицами Стиву упорно видятся уродливые морды читаури.   
Возможно, он и сам медленно превращается в чудовище.  
Еще двое солдат несутся к нему. Он ныряет под автоматную очередь, пинком ломает шею одному — до него отчетливо доносится хруст шейных позвонков — и разбивает череп второго о каменную стену. Да сколько ж вас тут… Он насчитал как минимум пятнадцать человек с тех пор, как вломился сюда — безо всяких церемоний. Кто бы ни строил эту чертову лабораторию, он вряд ли рассчитывал на то, что двери должны сдерживать танк. Или разъяренного Капитана Америка, что, в принципе, одно и то же.  
Сейчас он не Стив Роджерс, он — идеальный солдат. Безымянная машина для убийств. Этой ментальной уловке его научила Наташа, и хотя ему всегда казалось, что такое мышление — тонкая грань шизофрении, сейчас он с успехом им пользуется.  
Ученые в белых халатах. Еще солдаты. Всех скашивает одна длинная автоматная очередь, и наступает тишина. Наконец-то.  
Стив позволяет себе передохнуть и оглядеться. Вокруг разбросаны мертвые тела. По обе стороны коридора — ряды одинаковых металлических дверей. Он примеривается — и вышибает первую. Пусто. То же самое со второй. И с третьей. И с четвертой.  
Вынеся очередную дверь, он попадает в лабораторию — такую же пустую, как и остальные помещения. Бросив один взгляд на ряды пробирок и колб, на перегонные аппараты и рефрижераторы, он выходит и прикрывает дверь. Не стоит соваться сюда в одиночку. С этим разберется Тони.  
Которого еще надо найти.  
Ему нужно подумать. Где он может быть? Убить по дороге его не могли — это с тем же успехом можно было сделать и в пещере. Правда, он мог вывести их своим языком… но Тони не говорит по-немецки и по-итальянски, а здесь вряд ли владеют английским. И вряд ли здесь, в горах, есть еще одна тайная лаборатория, куда его могли отвезти.  
Отправили в Корлеоне и сдали местным властям? Исключено. Следы четко указывали направление.  
Из чего следует, что Тони где-то здесь.  
Стив гасит панику усилием воли, выбивает еще одну дверь и наконец-то видит его.  
Он выглядит уставшим, но в остальном вроде бы цел. Стив бросается к нему, вздергивает на ноги одним движением, быстро проводит ладонями по вискам, плечам, задерживается взглядом на синяке — кто-то его здорово приложил, и Стив испытывает свирепое удовлетворение при мысли о том, что этот «кто-то» уже вряд ли встанет. Плевать, что Тони скажет про нарушение личных границ. Стив должен знать, что с ним все в порядке.   
— Привет, кэп, — буднично здоровается Тони так, словно они расстались несколько минут назад. — Я тебя заждался.  
— Прости, я спешил, — Стив все еще осматривает его на предмет поражений. Видит наручники на запястьях и стискивает зубы в приступе ярости. Почему-то мысль о том, что кто-то посмел заковать Тони в кандалы, будит в душе такую злость, что попадись ему снова те охранники, что валяются сейчас в коридоре, — и смерть от перелома позвоночника показалась бы им слишком легкой.   
Стив попросту ломает замок и освобождает руки Тони. На запястьях красные следы — наручники оказались слишком тугими.   
— Невероятно, — восхищенно тянет Тони. — Кэп, я, конечно, знаю, на что ты способен, но видеть своими глазами — это просто нечто.  
Стив пожимает плечами. Физическая сила — не его заслуга.  
— Там еще кто-нибудь остался? — Тони с трудом поднимается на ноги; видимо, от долгого сидения в одной позе все тело затекло.  
Стив качает головой. Адреналин сражения понемногу выветривается.  
— Я больше никого не нашел.  
— Хорошо, — кивает Тони. — Тогда можно с чистой совестью заниматься диверсионной деятельностью. Пошли.   
Стив отходит назад — в крошечной камере не развернуться — и спотыкается о чью-то ногу. Обернувшись, он видит распростертое тело и вопросительно смотрит на Тони:  
— Твоя работа?  
В глазах Тони калейдоскоп эмоций мелькает так быстро, что Стив не в силах толком уловить ни одной. Потом он просто отворачивается. Что же тут произошло?  
— Как покойник — так сразу моя, — фыркает он и тут же вздыхает. — Нет, кэп, это мой товарищ по несчастью. Не беспокойся, он в твоих услугах больше не нуждается.  
Стив все же проверяет пульс человека. Как и следовало ожидать, его нет. Он качает головой и следом за Тони выходит в коридор.  
Тони передвигается в тесных помещениях так, словно провел тут, по меньшей мере, месяц. Стив всегда завидовал непринужденной грации его движений — Тони словно танцует, легко перемещаясь там, где не то что черт — мамонт сломал бы ногу. Сам он, конечно, тоже обладает хорошей координацией, но все равно в маленьких помещениях выглядит как слон в посудной лавке. Да и ведет себя соответственно.  
Войдя в лабораторию, Тони начинает целеустремленно рыскать по шкафам. Стив наблюдает за ним минут пять, потом не выдерживает:  
— Объясни, что ты делаешь? И что вообще ищешь? Я думал, мы собираемся взорвать тут все и уйти. У тебя опять изменились планы?  
Тони оборачивается к нему с лучшей из своих улыбок шоумена — широкой, белозубой и насквозь фальшивой. Стиву не нравится выражение его глаз. Похоже, он снова закрывается от него, возвращается к тому образу, за которым так старательно прятался от него в день их знакомства.   
— Да, кэп, изменились, — нарочито-жизнерадостным тоном отзывается он. — Мне тут подумалось, что после взрыва вирус все равно может уцелеть. Записи тоже. Поэтому я хочу уничтожить все, прежде чем подорвать эту лабораторию. Есть возражения?  
Возражений у Стива нет.  
— Тебе помочь? — предлагает он. — Я все сделаю, только скажи, что именно.   
Тони бросает на него оценивающий взгляд и кивает на шкафы.  
— Доставай все эти документы и собирай в кучу, — распоряжается он. — Прежде чем устроить громкий бум, разожжем большой костер.  
Стив не спорит.  
Следующие полчаса он старательно стаскивает в центр комнаты кипы бумаг из шкафов и ящиков и думает, как несказанно им повезло с тем, что собственно лаборатория состоит всего из двух помещений. Тони тем временем добыл немаленькую бутыль чего-то — судя по запаху, спиртсодержащего — и методично заливает этой жидкостью каждую емкость в лаборатории. Стив хочет задать вопрос, но сдерживается. Очевидно, с Тони не все в порядке, он провел Бог знает сколько времени в камере наедине с трупом и находится далеко не в лучшем расположении духа. Не стоит сейчас усугублять его состояние. Они еще поговорят, когда выберутся отсюда.   
Заканчивают они почти одновременно. Тони критически осматривает дело своих рук и поливает из бутыли груду бумаг на полу.  
— Пошли, кэп. Тут все.  
Стив покорно следует за ним.  
У двери лаборатории Тони медлит — прислоняется к косяку, чтобы перевести дух. Стив исподволь еще раз осматривает его. Видимых ранений на нем нет, но все же… Это Тони Старк. Стив знает, что Тони скорее умрет, чем покажет кому-нибудь, насколько ему плохо. Если Стив продолжит над ним кудахтать, наверняка нарвется на предложение пройти по незатейливому адресу. Поэтому он ничего не говорит, но наблюдает очень внимательно.  
Тони, по-видимому, справляется с собой. Он шагает по коридору, время от времени подходя к стенам и внимательно их осматривая. Стив не сразу понимает, куда смотреть, а поняв — невольно радуется.  
Лаборатория заминирована. Отлично. Им же меньше работы.  
Конечно, Тони не был бы Тони, если бы не стремился улучшить уже существующую систему. Он передвигает динамитные шашки, крепит их под разными углами. Под его руководством Стив аккуратно убирает подпорки, которые, очевидно, должны не дать сводам пещеры рухнуть раньше времени.  
Они работают молча, короткие реплики не в счет. Тони выглядит странно тихим и, что удивительно, почти на него не смотрит. Стив начинает чувствовать, что происходит что-то странное. Что тут, черт побери, случилось? По Тони не скажешь, что он сильно пострадал, но…  
— Готово, — Тони стоит возле лаборатории, держа в руках кончик бикфордова шнура. Он серьезен и сосредоточен. — Спички есть?  
Стив передает ему коробок и хмурится:  
— Не коротковат? Мы не успеем убраться достаточно далеко.  
— Ты — успеешь, — коротко отвечает Тони. — У тебя пять минут. Уходи.  
Первую подожженную спичку он бросает в ворох документов на полу в лаборатории. Бумага, политая спиртом, вспыхивает мгновенно, и вокруг сразу становится жарко. А самому Стиву — холодно.   
— А ты? — Стив непонимающе смотрит на него: пять минут даже для него маловато, а уж для самого Тони…  
— А я остаюсь, — напряженно отвечает Тони. И отводит глаза.  
Стив чувствует во всем теле странную легкость, а в ушах — звон, как от слабой контузии, и кажется, что происходящее вокруг нереально, что его можно развеять, проснувшись утром в своей постели. Ведь в реальности Тони Старк не может покончить жизнь самоубийством в гребанной подземной лаборатории фашистов. Ведь не может же, да?..  
Тони молча чиркает спичкой о коробок — раз, другой. Спичка ломается, он едва слышно чертыхается, отшвыривает обломки в сторону, лезет в коробок за новой. Стив хватает его за руку, пытаясь вернуть его, а заодно и себя в реальность. Рука у Тони горячая, на ней все еще белеет повязка — ожог так и не прошел. Тони шипит от боли.  
— Погоди, — растерянно просит Стив. — Тони, остановись. Нам надо взорвать лабораторию. Давай просто удлиним шнур и…  
— Кэп, у тебя проблемы со слухом? — Тони вырывается, смотрит затравленно и обреченно, и голос не его — чужой, потусторонний, словно он уже не числит себя среди живых. Стиву жутко смотреть ему в глаза, но и отвести взгляд он не может. И ничего не понимает, хоть убей. — Я сказал, иди отсюда. Я остаюсь.  
Стив встряхивает головой. С Тони явно неладно. Может быть, на него так подействовал плен в пещере? Какая-нибудь паническая атака, или психотропное вещество, или…  
Кажется, Тони без труда прослеживает его мысли, потому что тяжело вздыхает и смягчается.   
— Кэп, послушай, — он подходит ближе, так близко, что почти касается его. Стив всей кожей ощущает исходящее от него тепло; мысль о личных границах мелькает и тает, и почему-то вспоминается ночь в пещере и теплые объятия. Тони смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и Стив под этим взглядом умудряется ощутить себя глупым мальчишкой — впрочем, по сравнению с Тони он, наверное, такой и есть. Глаза у Тони усталые, серьезные, без следа насмешки — и да, это глаза абсолютно нормального человека. Стиву становится страшно. — Я заражен. Меня посадили в камеру к больному человеку, во мне уже находится этот блядский вирус, и да, если ты сейчас скажешь «не выражайся», я тебя тресну. Мне нельзя выходить отсюда. Мне нельзя возвращаться в будущее. Долгие проводы — лишние слезы, так что иди, кэп. Поболтайся только где-нибудь часиков пять — на тебе наверняка остался вирус, ты же был рядом со мной. А потом возвращайся домой, — он чуть дергает плечом и добавляет совсем тихо. — Команде привет.  
Все смутные, неясные страхи, которые владели Стивом до сих пор, обретают форму и содержание.  
Он потеряет Тони. Тони заражен. Тони умрет.  
Как бы не так. Тони не должен умереть.  
— В будущем, — голос его не слушается, руки и подавно, пока он пытается нашарить в кармане заветную капсулу. — В будущем есть врачи… лекарства… Когда мы вернемся, тебе помогут…  
Взгляд Тони становится жестким.  
— Не смей, — его голос звенит от напряжения. — Не смей, кэп. Команда находится в Санктум Санкторум. Кем ты готов пожертвовать? Ником? Брюсом? Клинтом? Даже не думай. Уходи. Я остаюсь.  
Он отворачивается, бросает в огонь кончик шнура и пристально смотрит, как его с тихим шипением поедает огонь.   
Стив отстраненно думает о том, что Тони осталось жить примерно три метра.  
Боль, которую причиняет эта мысль, затмевает все окружающее. Стив смотрит на напряженные плечи Тони, обтянутые тканью рубашки. Его глаз он не видит, но ему и не нужно. Он видел это выражение сотни раз. Возможно, и у него было такое же, когда Валькирия неслась ко льдам, но он не допускал и мысли, что однажды увидит такие глаза у кого-то из своей команды.  
Только не у Тони.   
Эта мысль не успевает толком оформиться в его голове, прежде чем он хватает Тони поперек живота — не слишком элегантно, учтивостью здесь и не пахнет, и, честно говоря, ему на это глубоко наплевать. Кажется, Тони даже не успевает ничего сказать, когда Стив, на бегу перекинув его через плечо, бросается к выходу.  
Стив не думает. Впрочем, он солдат, ему и не положено. Он бежит. По коридору, сквозь двери, по дороге в надвигающихся сумерках.  
Он не останавливается, когда слышит звук взрыва.


	10. Глава 10

Ему кажется, что он плывет, его легко покачивает на волнах, и это приятно убаюкивает. Спать нельзя. Если он уснет, то непременно утонет, а это будет очень грустно, и Стив наверняка расстроится. А расстраивать Капитана Америка значит испортить себе карму до скончания веков. Поэтому он не будет спать. Не будет. Только бы не болела так голова…  
Усилием воли Тони раздирает сонные веки. Еще одним усилием возвращает себя в реальность. Реальность все та же — он едет на руках кэпа, как спасенная принцесса из сказки. Не сказать, что поза исполнена достоинства, но на споры больше нет сил. Нет, поначалу он честно пытался воевать, но бороться с кэпом без костюма — так себе занятие, учитывая разницу в весовых категориях. В конце концов, пришлось просто смириться и попытаться найти в сложившейся ситуации плюсы. Как минимум удобно. И тепло. И ничего не надо делать, можно просто лежать. Даже приятно, хотя черта с два он в этом признается.  
— Проснулся? — тихо спрашивает Стив. У него на руках поразительно хорошо и почему-то ни капли не стыдно, хотя по идее, он должен сейчас на стену лезть. На стену, впрочем, лезть не хочется. И вообще ничего не хочется. Хочется лежать смирно и наслаждаться удивительными мгновениями тепла. Их и осталось-то в жизни всего ничего.  
— Проснулся, — тихо откликается он. — Кэп, я понимаю, ты сверхчеловек, но все-таки не робот. Опусти меня на землю, тяжело ведь.  
Стив улыбается краешком губ. Тони просит об этом в четвертый раз.  
— Не опущу, — ну, разумеется, когда кэп слушал умных советов? — Меня все устраивает. Тебе неудобно?  
— Разумеется, мне неудобно, — хмуро бурчит Тони, потому что даже за каких-то пару дней до смерти он останется самим собой, и к черту все. — Моя задница болтается в воздухе, я ничего не контролирую и даже не вижу, куда мы идем. И вообще, это унизительно.  
Глаза у кэпа становятся совсем печальными.  
— Тони, ничего унизительного тут нет.  
Конечно, нет. Только вот он планировал умереть несколько часов назад, а ему грубо помешали — да что там помешали, выдернули из эпицентра взрыва, как морковку из грядки, и, главное, зачем? Он уже пытался донести это до Стива, но наткнулся на гробовое молчание и упрямо сжатые губы.  
Видимо, вариант «умереть быстро и безболезненно» для него слишком хорош. Придется смириться с «долго и мучительно».  
До чего же обидно, даже сдохнуть не дают на своих условиях. А все кэп со своими средневековыми представлениями о морали, чтоб ему пусто было.  
И самое паршивое, что он сам себя наказал. Тони подозревает, что кэп не бросит его умирать где-нибудь в пещере в гордом одиночестве. Помимо всего прочего это попросту опасно: мало ли кто на него случайно набредет, вот хоть те же контрабандисты — и привет, пандемия, на семьдесят лет раньше, чем ожидалось. Значит, оставшиеся два дня, все эти гребанные сорок восемь часов Стив будет сидеть рядом с ним, охранять, смотреть, как он умирает, и ругать себя за то, что по его вине страдает один из членов его команды. И вернется с этим в будущее. Меньше всего Тони хочется стать еще одной зарубкой на совести Капитана Америка. Конечно, до уровня Барнса он не дотягивает… и хорошо.   
Нет, пожалуй, даже к лучшему, что они с кэпом все это время собачились. Наверняка ему куда проще будет пережить свой командирский провал, когда он будет вспоминать гадости, которыми Тони усиленно сыпал в его адрес все это время. Не нужно Стиву расстраиваться из-за него. Пусть даже в этом нет ничего личного.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — негромкий голос кэпа вырывает его из размышлений.  
— Идиотом, — честно признается Тони, потому что так оно и есть. — Хочешь, чтобы я почувствовал себя лучше — опусти меня на землю и дай идти своими ногами.  
Кэп вздыхает — Тони готов поспорить, что на мраморном челе капитана сейчас выражение первых христианских мучеников, — и осторожно опускает его на землю. И тут же ловит, потому что при всей своей гордости и уверенности на ногах Тони не стоит — они дрожат и подламываются, голова кружится как после двух бутылок «Хенесси». И как будто мало всего этого, его немедленно выворачивает наизнанку. В желудке пусто, судорожные позывы не приносят ни малейшего облегчения. В голове крутится смутная мысль, что так он и сдохнет — на обочине, захлебнувшись собственной желчью, — а потом Стив придерживает его за плечи, вытирает лицо и дает воды.  
— Ты горишь, — ему почти приятно слышать в голосе кэпа беспокойство. Если позволить себе чуть-чуть пофантазировать, можно даже представить, что Стив боится его потерять. Маленькие невинные мечты, кому от них плохо? — Ничего, мы почти пришли. Что-нибудь придумаем.  
Тони только криво усмехается, переживая свой позор. Впрочем, это не мешает ему издать стон, увидев злополучную пещеру, из которой его уволокли почти сутки назад.  
— Кэп, ты что, издеваешься?!  
— Почему? — кажется, тот искренне удивлен.  
— Да потому что! — Он правда тормоз, или просто притворяется?! — Кэп, по буквам: меня отсюда по-хи-ти-ли. Они знают об этом месте. Хочешь, чтобы сюда снова приперлась толпа фашистов? Тогда на кой хрен мы взрывали тот каменный мешок?  
Он почти орет, и какая-то часть мозга недоумевает, почему кэп позволяет говорить с собой в таком тоне.  
Ах да, он же умирает. Без пяти минут трупу положены привилегии. Например, орать на капитана Америка.  
— От тех, кто тебя отсюда утащил, остались одни кости, — упрямо выдвигает челюсть непоколебимый кэп. — Фабрицио мертв, а остальным откуда знать про это место? И вообще, лучшее убежище — то, которое проверил враг.  
Ну да, как же. А куча контрабандистов тут так, совершенно случайно пробегала.  
— Чтоб тебя черт побрал, Роджерс, — выдыхаясь, устало произносит он. — Даже полаяться с тобой на прощание нельзя.  
Впервые из-под маски непрошибаемого спокойствия проглядывает какая-то эмоция. И тут же прячется. Вот же черт.  
— А тебе обязательно со мной ругаться? — тихо спрашивает Роджерс. — Вот прямо сейчас — тебе правда хочется?  
— Надо бы, — вздыхает Тони. — Учитывая, какую беспросветную глупость ты сотворил.  
Лицо кэпа каменеет.  
— Это не глупость, — чеканит он. — Я не дам тебе умереть.  
— Кэп, — терпеливо, как маленькому ребенку, в десятый, кажется, раз, растолковывает Тони. — Я умру, это не обсуждается. Я видел, как работает тот вирус. Само оно не пройдет, это тебе не грипп. В будущее мне нельзя, я заражу всех вокруг. Единственный выход — остаться здесь. Ты ничего не изменишь.  
Надо же. После энного повторения собственная смерть, облеченная в слова, даже не кажется страшной. Почти.  
— Кто сказал? — вспыхивает Стив, и Тони бессильно закрывает глаза.   
— Ученый сказал, — безнадежно отвечает он. — Кэп, слушай, еще не поздно. Если ты дашь мне револьвер…  
Он всем телом чувствует, как болезненно вздрагивает кэп. Черт, ну почему для него все обязательно должно быть так сложно? Почему нельзя просто позволить ему сделать то, что нужно? Он давно готов, это, черт возьми, неизбежно, зачем кэп создает проблемы на ровном месте?  
— Ты поправишься, — твердо прерывает его кэп. Он входит с пещеру, все еще не спуская его с рук; на мгновение Тони кажется, что Стиву это нравится, хотя… это же невозможно. Чтобы Стиву нравилось таскать его на руках… Полный бред. Наверное, температура уже перевалила за сто два.  
На такую уверенность ему ответить нечего. Вдобавок мысли слегка плывут, и их силой приходится возвращать в нужное русло, в висках стучит глухо и болезненно. Пока терпимо, но кто знает, что будет дальше. По идее, будет забытье и бред и… мало ли что он наговорит. При мысли о том, что, а главное, _кому_ он может ляпнуть, Тони вздрагивает.  
Кэпу сейчас только его признаний не хватало.  
Тот истолковывает его дрожь по-своему. Укладывает на лежанку, суетится, разводя костер. Дрова, приготовленные в нише запасливыми контрабандистами, отсырели: сначала тянет дымом, Тони мучительно кашляет, и Стив смотрит виновато, а от этого на душе теплеет. Постепенно костер в импровизированном очаге разгорается, от него веет теплом, и Тони неожиданно понимает, что замерз. Он старается, чтобы Стив ничего не заметил, но тот, разумеется, все видит. Тяжело вздыхает и ложится рядом, обнимает надежно и уверенно, обволакивает теплом как вчера в пещере. Только вчера — а кажется, вечность прошла. Тони закрывает глаза и молится о том, чтобы умереть прямо сейчас, потому что лежать так — почти хорошо, а смерть на руках Капитана Америка — лучшее, о чем он мог мечтать.  
Жаль, что вселенная его, как всегда, не услышит.

***  
Часы текут невыносимо медленно. Стив смотрит на Тони и пытается не думать о том, что, возможно, видит его в последний раз. Это просто не умещается у него в голове.  
Тони умрет. Его не станет.  
Стив в который раз старается найти выход, и снова ничего не получается. Куда ему. Если уж Тони не сумел найти решение… Стиву хочется верить, что Тони тоже обдумывал варианты своего спасения. Он боится подумать о том, что этот колючий, блистательный, невероятный гений может просто принять решение больше не существовать.  
Память подкидывает непрошеную картинку: Тони после Афганистана — тяжелые шаги, измученное лицо, мертвые глаза. Он устал. Он просто невероятно устал. Может быть, он просто решил, что ему пора отдохнуть.  
Он просил у него револьвер…  
Стив упрямо отгоняет эту мысль. Тони боец, он никогда не сдавался. И в этот раз тоже не сдастся. Выход есть, он абсолютно в этом уверен. Его просто нужно найти.  
Тони рядом с ним беспокойно вздрагивает, поворачивает голову, отросшие волосы щекочут щеку. Стив приподнимается, готовый ответить, если Тони его позовет, но нет, он не просыпается. Утыкается горячим лбом в шею Стива и замирает так. Стив чуть передвигается, пытаясь устроить его поудобнее. Он понятия не имеет, что ему сделать. Тони горячий, но руки у него ледяные; его надо бы остудить, но он дрожит в ознобе, и у Стива не хватает духа даже на холодный компресс. Все, что он может сейчас — предложить себя Тони в качестве подушки, а это смехотворно мало.  
Снова и снова всплывает подлая мысль: это он виноват. Тони сейчас плохо, потому что он так решил. Тони хотел умереть в лаборатории вчера. Он видел, как убивает вирус. Он знал, что его ждет. Возможно, Стив не имел права ему мешать. Все потому, что он эгоистично хочет, чтобы Тони жил. Жил для него.  
То есть он снова распорядился его жизнью, не спросив. Непростительный эгоизм.  
Стив встряхивает головой. Нельзя так думать. Тони нужен миру живым.  
— Стив?  
Голос у Тони хриплый и тихий. Стив, видимо, разбудил его своими душевными метаниями.   
— Я тут, — Стив торопливо избавляется от мешанины своих мыслей. — Как ты?  
— Бывало и лучше, — Тони неуловимо пожимает плечами и чуть морщится. — Долго я спал?  
— Минут сорок, — на часы он не смотрел, но давно научился определять время навскидку.   
Тони, судя по всему, что-то высчитывает в голове. С болезненным уколом ужаса Стив понимает: он прикидывает, сколько ему осталось до того, как беспамятство овладеет им полностью. Чтобы отвлечься, он подносит к его губам жестяную кружку. Тони покорно глотает воду, не говоря ни слова. Стив убеждает себя, что вода поможет ему выиграть время, даст организму еще немного побороться. Тони делает вид, что верит.  
— Кэп, слушай, — Тони с трудом переводит дыхание. — Мне надо…  
— Лежи, — Стив прерывает его, потому что это всерьез походит на предсмертный разговор, и он совсем не хочет это слышать. — Лежи, ты мне потом все скажешь. Как поправишься.  
Тони отказывается его понимать. Снова.  
— Кэп, давай не будем, — он устало прикрывает глаза, но снова собирается с силами. — Это насчет Мстителей. В моем завещании...  
— Прекрати! — Стив сам пугается того, как жутко звучит его голос под сводами пещеры. Это заставляет его ненадолго замолчать, а Тони, между тем, гнет свое.  
— В общем, я оставил тебе башню и новую базу Мстителей, — скороговоркой тараторит Тони и прячет глаза, словно ему самому неловко это говорить. Знал бы он, как самому Стиву невыносимо это слышать! — Финансовым обеспечением всех операций будет заниматься специальный фонд, главный попечитель — ты. Помощников себе выберешь сам, правовую поддержку обеспечит Пеппер.  
— Тони, ты… — Стив еще понятия не имеет, что будет говорить, а Тони его уже прерывает.   
— Джарвис имеет инструкцию на случай, если я не вернусь, — он говорит все быстрее и быстрее, словно боится не успеть. Стив ловит его горячее дыхание на своей щеке, видит лихорадочно блестящие глаза, и все внутри словно переворачивается. — Инициализируется протокол «Первый мститель». Полный доступ к нему получаешь ты.   
Ужас сжимает Стиву горло так, что он не в силах протолкнуть в него ни единого слова. Тони что, готовился… не вернуться?..   
— Дальше… Барнс. — Несмотря на явный жар, мыслит Тони четко и ясно, как всегда. — Джарвис даст тебе доступ к секретным протоколам. Он поможет тебе связаться с Вакандой. Это в Африке… Объясни, что тебе нужно сделать, покажи мои наработки по когнитивному декодингу искусственного интеллекта. Скипетр Локи Тор заберет в Асгарде. Если не наука… магия поможет…  
Стив не может больше этого выносить. Просто не в силах. Он наклоняется к Тони и, не успев подумать о том, что делает, осторожно касается его губ своими.  
Он успевает поймать изумленный вздох Тони, слабое ответное движение губ — а потом все пропадает. Тони отстраняется.  
Кратковременный столбняк от собственного поступка сменяется ужасом и ошеломляющим стыдом.  
Он поцеловал Тони. Боже правый, он поцеловал его. Поцеловал тогда, когда Тони, беспомощный и умирающий от неизлечимой болезни, доверился ему. Получается, что он воспользовался моментом. Как теперь смотреть ему в глаза?  
Подлый внутренний голос напоминает, что, возможно, смотреть осталось совсем недолго.  
Тони молча смотрит на него. В его глазах… сочувствие?  
Только этого не хватало.  
— Прости, — Стив заставляет себя говорить. Голос чужой и совсем его не слушается. — Прости, я сам не знаю, что на меня нашло, я…  
— Не извиняйся, — тихо шепчет Тони, и в этом шепоте столько затаенной нежности, столько тепла и боли, что Стив замирает на полуслове. Тони смотрит на него — открыто и искренне, и Стив словно впервые его видит и никак не может насмотреться. — Я рад, что ты… Я бы никогда не решился… сам…  
— Что не решился?.. — Стив окончательно теряется. Тони хотел?..  
В этот раз Тони целует его первым. Поцелуй нежный и осторожный и длится всего ничего — и Тони прерывисто вздыхает, отстраняясь. Стив чувствует, как пунцово горит лицо. Тони бережно касается его щеки рукой — той, которая без повязки. Стив уже успел привыкнуть к тому, что у него горячие руки, и сейчас вздрагивает от прикосновения — ладонь Тони кажется холоднее льда. Тони молча опускает руку. И глаза.  
— Так все будет сложнее, — тихо произносит он. — Мне правда жаль.  
— Тони… — беспомощно начинает Стив и не знает, что сказать дальше. Слова не идут на язык, особым красноречием он никогда не страдал. Да и что он может сказать?   
_Скажи, что любишь его._   
— Не надо, — Тони прерывает не успевшую оформиться мысль и тихо вздыхает. — Ничего не говори. И так все запуталось дальше некуда.  
— Все распутается, как только ты поправишься, и мы вернемся, — твердо отвечает Стив. Да, вот так. Все образуется. Все будет хорошо.  
— «Долго и счастливо» в нашем случае не предусмотрено, — тихо отзывается Тони. — Прости.  
— За что? — Стив непонимающе смотрит на него. Ради всего святого, Тони совершил подвиг, почти умер и, по сути, признается ему в любви — за что тут извиняться?  
— Прости, что снова все испортил, — Тони как-то неловко пожимает плечами. — Ты застрял тут со мной… Тебе надо было просто уйти. А теперь будет слишком сложно уничтожить… ну, то, что от меня останется. Сам понимаешь, вирус, случайные, ни в чем не повинные контрабандисты…  
Стив не желает больше этого слышать. Он судорожно сгребает его в охапку и крепко обнимает, отчаянно шепча какие-то глупости в растрепанные влажные волосы, остро ощущая реальный вес тела Тони в руках, слыша биение его сердца напротив своего. Тони с ним. Живой. Пока он жив — они будут бороться.  
Тони не сопротивляется. Слабо обхватывает его руками, опускает голову на плечо и замирает. Стив бережно гладит его по спине, давя в зародыше желание прижать к себе крепче, изо всех сил, вплавить Тони в себя, сделать его собой — сильным, крепким, неуязвимым к любой инфекции. Если бы он только мог поделиться с Тони своим телом… своей кровью…  
Кровь.  
Стив выпускает Тони из рук, ошеломленный собственной мыслью.  
— Стив? — Тони звучит встревоженно, и, боги, он беспокоится о нем, как будто это Стив умирает. — Что такое?  
— Кровь, — медленно произносит Стив. — Моя кровь.  
Судя по всему, Тони ничего не понимает, хоть и очень старается.  
— Кэп, все в порядке? — похоже, Тони всерьез решил, что обоюдное признание — поцелуй ведь вполне сойдет за признание, так? — в общем, счел, что произошедшее свело его с ума.   
— На фронте, — продолжает Стив, завороженный открывшейся возможностью. — Когда мою кровь переливали раненым, ни у кого из них никогда не было гангрены.  
Кажется, Тони понимает, к чему он клонит. Светлеет лицом — и тут же отрицательно качает головой.  
— Не получится.  
— Почему не получится? — Стив понимает, что хватается за соломинку, что его кровь исследовали множество раз, что сыворотка вплетена только в его ДНК, что… да к черту. Это единственный шанс для Тони, вот и все, что имеет значение. Пусть даже мелкий, зыбкий и дохлый.  
Собственно, это Тони и озвучивает.  
Стив только тяжело вздыхает. Тони лежит на свернутом пальто: он слишком ослабел от высокой температуры, нет сил даже подняться, глаза совсем ввалились, на щеках горит нездоровый румянец, но в глазах обычное упрямство.  
— Слушай, что мы теряем? — Стив роется в вещмешке; так легче, чем видеть обреченный взгляд Тони и понимать, что он смирился с собственной смертью. — У меня первая группа, я универсальный донор. Хуже уже не будет. Так в чем дело?  
Тони только вздыхает и ничего не говорит. Стив отваживается поднять глаза. Неверными пальцами Тони пытается расстегнуть рукав рубашки.   
Стив опускается рядом. Перехватывает холодные пальцы, заворачивает рукав. Чуть выше запястья широкая полоса — след от наручников. Мимоходом он беспокоится, не повреждены ли у Тони руки, и тут же одергивает себя. Потом. Все потом.  
— Ты хоть знаешь, что делать? — даже на пороге смерти Тони не изменяет здоровый скептицизм. Как в воду ведь смотрит: Стив представляет схему действий весьма приблизительно. За процессом он наблюдал раз двадцать, но сделать самому... Впрочем, он справится. Должен справиться.  
Стеклянная трубка шприца поблескивает на вате в жестяной коробочке. Стив внимательно осматривает его, на пробу оттягивает поршень. Игла толще, чем он успел привыкнуть в двадцать первом веке. Тони будет больно.  
Не давая себе времени задуматься, он закатывает рукав и вводит иглу в собственную вену.  
Тони наблюдает за ним с каким-то болезненным любопытством. Сам Стив, будь у него выбор, предпочел бы не смотреть на тошнотворную процедуру, но выбора у него как раз нет. Он должен позаботиться о Тони. Даже если это не поможет, лучше попробовать, чем потом жалеть.   
Шприц наполняется мучительно медленно: в их походной аптечке не нашлось жгута. Самому Стиву он не слишком нужен, но вот Тони… Ладно, закрутим рукав потуже. Сколько крови может понадобиться? И сколько можно влить в Тони, чтобы не навредить еще сильнее? Стив жалеет, что потратил столько времени на бесполезное изучение вирусов. Лучше бы почитал про оказание первой помощи. Когда темная кромка достигает десятого деления, он вынимает иглу из вены и сгибает руку в локте.  
Теперь Тони.  
Разумеется, он забыл приготовить тампон, так что ему приходится неловко вырывать комок ваты и смачивать его спиртом одной рукой. Под пристальным взглядом Тони делать это еще труднее. Вот почему он так смотрит? Стиву кажется, что в его глазах плещутся сочувствие и нежность, и это сбивает с толку, потому что из них двоих умирает именно Тони, и это ему нужна поддержка. А он тратит последние силы на то, чтобы поддержать у него, Стива, иллюзию полной уверенности в себе. Благо маска бездушного мерзавца уже слетела с первым поцелуем, при воспоминании о котором у Стива дрожат руки.  
Соберись, Роджерс. Если хочешь, чтобы первый поцелуй не стал последним — соберись.  
Под нежной кожей предплечий отчетливо проступают голубые дорожки вен. Стив закатывает рукав рубашки выше, проводит мокрой ватой по сгибу локтя. Тони вздрагивает от холодного прикосновения и чуть прикусывает губу, когда игла входит в вену, и темная венозная кровь — кровь Стива — вливается в его тело.  
Стив нажимает на поршень медленно, внимательно следит за выражением лица Тони, но того вроде бы ничего не беспокоит. То есть не беспокоит больше того, что уже есть. Когда последние капли крови утекают из шприца в вену, Стив, наконец, выдыхает. Вынимает иглу, зажимает ватой прокол и сгибает руку Тони в локте.  
— Спасибо, сестра, — лукаво тянет Тони, и Стив невольно улыбается. Если он шутит, значит, еще не все потеряно, правда?  
— Всегда пожалуйста, мистер Старк, — Стив чуть улыбается. Критически осматривает шприц, за неимением лучшего промывает его сначала водой, потом спиртом. Тони молчит, никак не комментируя происходящее, но руки уже покрываются гусиной кожей — он снова мерзнет, хотя, даже на вкус теплолюбивого Стива, в пещере не холодно. Или это адреналин так его греет?  
— Ты нормально себя чувствуешь?  
От неожиданности Стив роняет флягу с водой и произносит то, за что ему немедленно становится стыдно.  
— Выражения, кэп, — тихо, скорее, по привычке, усмехается Тони. — Ну так что?  
— Кажется, это был мой вопрос, — Стив убирает все в вещмешок, откладывает его в сторону и ложится на прежнее место, к Тони.   
Тони только прерывисто вздыхает.  
— Я не хочу тебя заразить. Мало ли…  
— Ты не можешь меня заразить, — терпеливо напоминает Стив. — Я не могу заболеть в принципе.  
Судя по всему, это не слишком успокаивает Тони, который упрямо приподнимается на локте и внимательно рассматривает его больными, влажно блестящими глазами. Стив старательно сжимает зубы, чтобы не выругаться еще раз. Как это похоже на Тони: беспокоиться за него на пороге могилы. Если они выберутся отсюда, с этим придется что-то делать. А пока он почти силой укладывает его обратно, накрывает вторым пальто и снова обнимает.  
— Со мной все будет в порядке. С тобой тоже. Поспи немного. Мама всегда говорила, что сон лечит.  
— Не хочу спать, — шепчет Тони. — Хочу тебя видеть. Не знаю, сколько еще…  
Слова режут как ножом. Стив меняет позу, помогает ему повернуться — и они лежат лицом к лицу. Тони смотрит на него внимательно, тепло и открыто — ну почему, почему он не видел этого раньше, сколько времени они потеряли зря! Стив берет ледяные ладони в свои, гладит, прижимает к груди, стараясь согреть. На левой до сих пор повязка: ожог только-только начал заживать и наверняка зверски болит, но разве ж Тони признается.  
Ему хочется спросить миллион вещей, но, похоже, признание и укол окончательно вымотали Тони: он борется со сном, но глаза закрываются словно сами собой. Минута-другая — и он проваливается в тяжелый, беспокойный сон.  
Стив горячо молится, чтобы завтра он проснулся.

***  
Наутро Тони не просыпается.  
Стив зовет его по имени, потом встряхивает за плечо — тихо, осторожно, старательно рассчитывая силу, чтобы не навредить — все бесполезно. Тони не открывает глаз, а дышит часто-часто, будто ему не хватает воздуха. Стив пытается влить в него немного воды — осторожно, по капельке, чтобы Тони ни в коем случае не захлебнулся — но вода, кажется, испаряется, не успев коснуться пересохших губ.   
Стив запрещает себе паниковать. Ему нельзя этого делать. Просто нельзя. Сейчас он нужен Тони. Тони жив. Для истерики будет время потом.  
Он кладет ему на лоб холодный компресс, и мокрая ткань согревается, едва коснувшись пылающей кожи, а Тони издает тихий стон. Неужели он снова все делает неправильно? Безумно хочется обнять его, прижать к себе, но страшно сдвинуть с места — сейчас он кажется слишком хрупким даже для такой мелочи, а собственные руки представляются Стиву слишком большими и неуклюжими. Все, что он осмеливается сделать — сжимает его руку. Тони не один. Он должен это знать.  
Кажется, Тони чувствует его присутствие, потому что затихает. На измученное лихорадкой лицо страшно смотреть, и Стив переводит взгляд на руку, за которую его держит. От большого пальца змеится тонкий, едва-едва заметный шрам. Вот бы знать, откуда он… У Стива захватывает дух, стоит только представить, сколько невероятных вещей сотворили эти руки, на какие чудеса они еще способны. Руки гения. Механика. Мастера.  
Стив склоняется и, не успев подумать, благоговейно целует чуть дрожащие пальцы, загрубевшую от работы с металлом ладонь, находит губами тонкую ниточку пульса на горячем запястье и замирает так. В висках в такт ударам сердца пульсирует единственная мысль.  
Живи. Живи. Только живи.  
— Стив?..  
Он резко вздергивает голову. Пару раз за ночь Тони принимался бредить: звал воображаемую Пеппер, о чем-то спорил с Роуди — половины слов Стив не разобрал, да и не старался разобрать — ему казалось, что подслушивать Тони в такой момент слишком нечестно. Еще Тони бормотал длинные цепочки формул. Стив ничего не понял и только понадеялся, что мир не упустил очередное гениальное открытие из-за его невежества.  
Но сейчас глаза у Тони ясные, взгляд спокойный и такой серьезный, что прошибает Стива насквозь. Он застывает в той же позе, в которой его застало пробуждение Тони: на коленях, с прижатой к губам рукой — и смотрит на него, не в силах сказать ни слова. Какие тут слова, в самом деле?..  
— Стив, — тихо повторяет Тони. Его взгляд скользит по лицу Стива, словно запоминая, словно он видит его в последний раз. Под этим взглядом Стив не может даже пошевелиться.  
— Тони, ты… — хрипло выговаривает он, потому что ему хочется говорить с Тони, хочется называть его по имени и слышать, как он ответит; потому что, возможно, это последние минуты Тони в сознании, и понимать это невыносимо больно и страшно. — Тони, как ты?..  
— Плохо, — просто отвечает Тони, и Стив понимает, что все действительно плохо, потому что Тони говорит тихо и искренне, а в его глазах — спокойная обреченность и даже готовность. Такие же точно глаза он видел на поле боя в и лазаретах у людей, которые понимали и принимали неизбежность скорой смерти. От осознания того, что Тони должен стать следующим, сердце будто наживую режут скальпелем.  
— Ты поправишься, — он говорит не своим, каким-то ватным голосом. Человеку, который знает, что скоро умрет, бесполезно врать.  
Несколько мгновений тишины.   
— Не поправлюсь, — Тони говорит спокойно. — Все хорошо, Стив. Все будет хорошо, — он слабо улыбается. — Ты только не расстраивайся, ладно?   
Стив подвел его. Он ничего не смог сделать. Тони умирает. Он должен был защитить его — и не смог.  
— Тони, я… — начинает он, но Тони неожиданно властно перебивает его.  
— Ты тут ни при чем, — тихо, но твердо припечатывает он. И тут же замолкает, переводя дыхание, будто эта короткая фраза отняла последние силы, которые еще оставались. Отдышавшись, он договаривает: — Ты все сделал правильно. Ты… я очень горжусь тем, что был в твоей команде, кэп.  
— Стив, — севшим голосом поправляет Стив. — Мы договорились. Помнишь?  
Улыбка Тони почти незаметна в отросшей бороде.  
— Помню, — тихо соглашается он. И тут же добавляет, совсем уже неразличимо: — Спасибо.  
— Не смей, — жуткая лапа, перехватившая горло Стива, на мгновение слабеет, и слова прорываются наружу бессвязным, мутным потоком. — Не смей, Тони, слышишь меня?.. Ты сильнее, ты все можешь, ты, черт возьми, великий гений Тони Старк, ты послал к дьяволу асгардского бога и расстрелял целую армию, ты построил робота в пещере, ты можешь все, помнишь?.. Пожалуйста, Тони… просто останься… пожалуйста…  
Он еще продолжает свои жалкие, бессмысленные уговоры, а глаза Тони уже стремительно мутнеют, затягиваются пеленой беспамятства, а сам Стив пропускает момент, когда вместо слов с губ начинают срываться рыдания.  
Прекратить. Немедленно прекратить.  
Он больше ни о чем не думает. Вытряхивает из вещмешка жестяную коробку. Достает шприц и быстро, без единого колебания, вгоняет иглу в вену.  
Набрать. Выпустить воздух. Протереть руку Тони спиртом. Ввести кровь. Снова вынуть иглу. Воткнуть в руку. Набрать. Вынуть. Ввести. Вытащить. Набрать…  
Он не помнит, сколько раз повторяет это, пока, наконец, шприц не выпадает из онемевших пальцев и тонкий стеклянный цилиндрик не разлетается на тысячи сверкающих осколков.  
Вот и все.

***   
_Жарко… больно… тяжело…  
Голову сдавливают раскаленные металлические щипцы.   
Хватит. Пожалуйста, хватит.   
Кажется, кровь уже закипает. Это хорошо. Температура коагуляции белка составляет сто семь целых, шесть десятых градуса…  
Это хорошо. Значит, уже скоро.  
Пожалуйста, скорее.   
Он будто летит в пропасть сквозь густой черный дым. Воздух не поступает в легкие. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, дышать. Хоть немного.  
Сердце уже должно было остановиться. Или разорваться. Почему оно до сих пор работает? Как справляется?  
Оно не справится. Не в этот раз.  
Прошу, только скорее. Скорее!..  
Кто-нибудь, покончите с этим.   
Стив.  
Уходи.   
Не будь здесь.  
Стив.  
Сердце замедляется. Огонь начинает гаснуть. Сознание уплывает.  
Все заканчивается.  
Наконец-то._

***  
Стив открывает глаза резко — словно выключателем щелкнули.  
Тони.  
Ледяной ужас лишает и дыхания, и последних сил. Он шатается, как пьяный, тянет руку к Тони, не может дотянуться через какие-то полметра, потому что заставить себя прикоснуться к тому, что когда-то было Тони Старком — значит признать случившееся.  
Он не имеет права быть трусом.  
Рука касается холодной ладони.  
Тони.  
Он все так же лежит на свернутом пальто. Стив тянется обнять — и обрывает себя на половине движения.  
Нельзя. Тони не может ему ответить. Больше не сможет.  
Сердце бьется ровно и уверенно, как всегда. Кислород наполняет легкие. Механизм отлажен и готов к действию. Стив поднимается. Отворачивается от мертвого тела человека, который успел стать целым миром. Тщательно собирает вещи. Упаковывает вещмешок. Еще раз осматривает пещеру. И лишь потом поворачивается к Тони.  
Солнцу, как и миру, нет до него дела. Равнодушный яркий луч освещает неподвижное лицо, зажигает искры в темных с проседью волосах. Стиву хочется смахнуть с него этот нереально прекрасный, нездешний нимб. Тони принадлежит миру. Всегда принадлежал. Потустороннее, пусть и сказочно красивое, не для него. Опустившись на колени, он загораживает Тони от солнечного света.  
Рядом с Тони он словно растворяется в окружающем мире. Неожиданно остро чувствуется свежий ветерок, слабый запах дыма, пятна солнечного света, проникающего в пещеру вопреки его воле, радостное пение птиц. Мир живет вокруг Стива. Самого Стива нет. Он — это мир, мир — это он. Впервые он воспринимает все, что его окружает. От не фильтрует ощущения, цвета, запахи, сознание отказывается их сортировать и обрабатывать. Капли стаявшего инея. Шорох листвы. Собственное дыхание.  
Тихий стук.  
Стив вздрагивает, и гармония нарушается. Звук тихий и немного неровный, и он ему хорошо знаком. Так стучит сердце.  
Он делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться. И со всей возможной быстротой бросается к Тони, прижимается ухом к груди и слышит, как там, под ребрами, тихо, но уверенно бьется лучшее в мире сердце.  
Стив боится поверить.  
Руками, которые вмиг растеряли всю ловкость, он оттягивает воротник рубашки, прижимает чуть дрожащие пальцы к сонной артерии. Сначала он ничего не чувствует — собственная кровь бьет в подушечки пальцев, собственное сердце гулко стучит в груди — но потом он слышит под пальцами несомненно живые толчки и замечает, как медленно, но уверенно поднимается и опускается грудь, и чувствует теплое дуновение воздуха — дыхание.  
Тони жив.  
Стив как-то пропускает момент, когда начинает плакать. Просто чувствует, что щеки совсем мокрые, и холодный ветер неприятно студит их. Господи, Тони ведь холодно, наверняка холодно, тут в горах настоящие морозы, его бы поближе к огню… Стив хватает его за плечи и чувствует под руками мокрую ткань.  
Похоже, случившийся кризис заставил его хорошенько пропотеть. Непонятно, что послужило причиной — кровь Стива, которую он лихорадочно вводил Тони, или все-таки иммунитет современного, должным образом привитого человека. Или вирус оказался умнее своих создателей и решил не губить человека, который может совершить столько хорошего для мира? Стив предпочел бы первый вариант, но, в конечном итоге, ему наплевать. Все, что его беспокоит — как уберечь Тони от воспаления легких.  
Вначале он заново разводит огонь. Устраивает Тони как можно ближе — ровно настолько, чтобы не рисковать ожогами. Потом глубоко вздыхает, мысленно приносит Тони извинения за нарушение приватности — впрочем, какие, к черту, нарушения, в их-то ситуации, — и торопливо стаскивает с него мокрую, хоть выжимай, рубашку.  
Ему никогда раньше не приходилось этого делать, и, хоть силой он и не обделен, действовать дико неудобно. Тони не просыпается, ослабев от трехдневной лихорадки, мокрая встрепанная макушка упирается Стиву в плечо, тело мертвым грузом висит на руках — живым, _живым_ , он тут же ругает себя за идиотскую оговорку. А еще Стив боится как-нибудь не так повернуть Тони, чем-нибудь ему навредить, и от этого неловкость возрастает раз в десять.  
На смуглой коже руки Стива выделяются двумя светлыми пятнами. Пальцы то и дело скользят по шрамам. Некоторые из них Стив видел, когда они были живыми, кровоточащими ранами, и воспоминаний хватает для фантомной боли. Стив ловит себя на том, что непроизвольно поглаживает тонкий рубец под правой лопаткой, и понимает, что пора взять себя в руки. Дело прежде всего. Он нужен Тони.  
Просовывая руки Тони в рукава рубашки, он замечает на сгибе локтя огромный багрово-фиолетовый синяк — кожа вздулась некрасивой подушкой — и тут же понимает, что автор этого безобразия он сам, что всему виной инъекции, которые он делал в полубессознательном, исступленном состоянии. Он на мгновение прикрывает глаза. Остается лишь надеяться, что он не нанес непоправимого вреда двигательным функциям; впрочем, об этом можно будет позаботиться и в будущем. Сейчас его первоочередная задача — не дать Тони замерзнуть.  
Конечно, его рубашка Тони велика, но это и к лучшему. Стив, оставшись в одной майке, ежится от холода. Пневмония, в отличие от Тони, ему не грозит, но холод он терпеть не может. Впрочем, ради чуда, которое с ними произошло, он с радостью возвратился бы под лед хоть голым. Тони с ним. Живой. Они вернутся домой.  
Стив уже привычно укладывается рядом с Тони. Не в силах удержаться, нежно касается губами виска — кожа влажная, прохладная, ни следа вчерашней лихорадки — и облегченно вздыхает, уловив что-то среднее между тихим одобрительным ворчанием и удовлетворенным кошачьим мурлыканьем. Звук на редкость уютный, он и понятия не имел, что Тони может вот так. На мгновение ему кажется, что Тони сейчас проснется, но нет, он всего лишь крепче прижимается к его боку.  
Стив настрого приказывает себе не фантазировать. Тони может и не вспомнить о том, что произошло. А если вспомнит… что ж, выбор за ним. Стив довольно ясно обозначил свои чувства. По крайней мере, ему хочется на это надеяться. В любом случае, это неважно. Дома у них будет время обо всем подумать. А пока он просто позаботится о Тони. Ему хочется верить, что в этот раз у него получится.


	11. Глава 11

Он просыпается мгновенно, словно лампочку включили. Раз — сработал мозг, два — открылись глаза, три — готов действовать. Еще один полезный подарок от Эрскина.  
Четыре — его мгновенно прошивает острым ужасом. Руки непроизвольно сжимаются вокруг Тони, которого он обнимал во сне, как ребенок плюшевого медведя, — и тут же расслабляются: грудь Тони медленно поднимается и опускается во сне, брови чуть хмурятся. Стив осторожно касается его лба: нет, температура не вернулась. Он просто спит. Слава Богу.  
На смену одному страху тут же приходит другой. Который час? Судя по теням в пещере, солнце скоро зайдет. Тони спит уже около суток. Почему так долго? Желание разбудить и удостовериться, что все в порядке, борется с мыслью о том, что ему нужен отдых.  
Стив внимательно всматривается в лицо Тони. Тот, на удивление, не выглядит больным, будто не его еще вчера сжигала страшная лихорадка: глаза больше не кажутся запавшими, горячечный румянец полностью сошел. Если забыть о том, что произошло, можно представить, что он как обычно заработался в мастерской и уснул на месте, не заботясь ни о камнях под спиной, ни о холоде. Самого Стива тут же пробирает дрожь, и он невольно обнимает Тони чуть крепче. Тот недовольно возится, а потом… потом медленно открывает глаза.  
Наверное, должно было произойти что-то необычное, монументальное. Сам момент здорово напоминает черно-белые мелодрамы, которые Стив видел в кино еще до войны, вот только ни одна мелодрама не готовила его к такому неожиданному выверту судьбы: Тони Старк у него в руках в дымной пещере на Сицилии в сорок втором году приходит в себя после суточной горячки, а он понятия не имеет, что ему сказать. Потому что поцеловал его вчера.  
— Стив?.. — Тони смотрит растерянно. В глазах переливаются золотистые искры.  
— Привет, — он улыбается ему чуть нервно, но с учетом всех обстоятельств ему простительна эта нервозность.  
Тони так же растерянно оглядывается кругом, а потом взгляд возвращается обратно к Стиву:  
— А почему я до сих пор жив?  
Под этим испытующим взглядом Стиву становится неловко: он вспоминает, как одержимо делал ему уколы, — один за другим, надеясь на чудо. Чудо произошло, только вот как сказать об этом Тони, чтобы не заставлять его чувствовать себя обязанным? Он ведь может, и…  
— Я не знаю, — тихо признается он.  
Взгляд Тони становится понимающим. Он закатывает рукав рубашки и тихо присвистывает, увидев огромный кровоподтек на собственной руке. Стив закусывает губу.  
— Прости, — бормочет он, адресуясь к полу, потому что сейчас, когда Тони жив и вроде бы здоров, мысль о том, что он сделал, кажется невыносимо глупой. И Тони она, без сомнения, покажется такой же. — Тебе было плохо, я запаниковал и вот…  
Жесткая горячая ладонь ласково касается его щеки. Глаза Тони — усталые, в темных кругах — смотрят так тепло, что Стив под этим взглядом мгновенно забывает о холоде пещеры. И вообще обо всем на свете. Ему часто доводилось попадать под прицел глаз Тони: насмешливый, сосредоточенный, серьезный, рассерженный — но сейчас он смотрит в глаза Тони и ему хочется жить.  
— И вот Капитан Америка спас мне жизнь, — тихо говорит Тони, и от искренней признательности в его глазах пол под ним начинает покачиваться. И еще кое-от-чего — но об этом Стив запрещает себе думать, потому что боится поверить.  
— Не надо, — Стив чувствует, что краснеет. Ничего особенного он не сделал, а Тони, кажется, решил устроить сеанс благодарных дифирамбов. — У нас такая работа. Глупо считать, кто кого и сколько раз спас.  
— А кто кого целует — считается? — Тони чуть лукаво приподнимает уголки губ, и эта ласковая полуулыбка бьет Стива прямо под дых.  
Он не надеялся, что Тони вспомнит.  
— Думал, я забуду? — проницательно спрашивает Тони. Его глаза мерцают в полумраке пещеры, и Стив, как бы ни хотелось ему отвести взгляд, не может этого сделать, будто под гипнозом.  
— Да, — послушно отвечает он. Глупо отрицать очевидное.  
Тони замолкает. Минуты идут, и Стив отваживается поднять глаза. Тони смотрит в сторону, чуть прикусив губу. Да что с ним такое?..  
— Тони, — нерешительно начинает он, но Тони его перебивает.  
— Все нормально, кэп, — бодро отзывается он. — Проехали и забыли. В конце концов, что не сделаешь под влиянием момента. Можно даже меня поцеловать, ничего особенного, просто я так эффектно пытался отъехать на тот свет, что тебе стало меня жаль, вот ты и… Я понимаю, правда. Не думай больше об этом.  
Он выпаливает все это за пару секунд, и ошарашенный Стив не успевает вставить ни слова. Зато успевает вычленить главное. Кажется, Тони счел его поцелуй эмоциональной случайностью — своего рода попыткой утешить умирающего — и решил помочь ему выйти из этой ситуации, сохранив достоинство.  
Из чего следует, что для самого Тони это вовсе не было случайностью.  
— А ты? — тихо спрашивает Стив, и Тони, уже набравший в грудь воздуха — очевидно для следующей тирады — выдыхает. — Ты хочешь забыть?  
— Да какая разница, чего я хочу, — Тони высвобождается из его рук и отворачивается. Остальное долетает до Стива, словно из-за запертой двери. — Все равно ничего не получится.  
— Ты о чем? — хмурится Стив, потому что, хоть убей, не понимает, к чему клонит этот невозможный человек.  
— Потому что я — это я, уж прости, — отзывается Тони с непередаваемой смесью сарказма и печали. — А ты — это ты. Только не делай вид, что ничего не понимаешь.  
— Представь, не понимаю, — внутри нарастает раздражение. — Ты, я, не получится… Может, объяснишь по-человечески для тех, кто не успевает за ходом твоих гениальных мыслей?  
— Вот, — Тони разворачивается и тычет его пальцем в грудь. Глаз, впрочем, так и не поднимает. — Пять минут прошло, а ты на меня уже злишься. А ведь я даже ничего не успел сделать. Представляешь, что будет дальше? Мы же просто поубиваем друг друга. А на наших похоронах Гидра полным составом станцует риверданс.  
— А почему именно риверданс? — глупо уточняет Стив. Забавно, что из всего, сказанного Тони, его интересует только это; впрочем, он давно уже перестал понимать, к чему ведет их разговор. Все, что он понимает — Тони не в порядке, и если ему и удалось разобраться с вирусом в его организме, с тараканами в голове еще придется повоевать. Впрочем, борьба, похоже, будет взаимной.  
— Крепче землю утрамбуют, чтобы ты снова не восстал из мертвых, — хмуро отзывается Тони. — Серьезно, кэп, давай прекратим этот разговор. У меня такое чувство, что он может привести к драке, а я планирую жить долго и счастливо, раз уж гребанный вирус сдох во мне, не в силах бороться с твоим упрямством.  
Стив чувствует, что его снова провоцируют, но если раньше метафоры Тони его бесили, сейчас губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке. И он, кажется, начинает понимать, что сейчас мучает мятежного гения.  
Он тяжело вздыхает. Переубедить Тони будет куда сложнее, чем уничтожить пресловутую лабораторию, но он справится. Просто обязан справиться.  
— Тони, — он осторожно кладет руки ему на плечи, надеясь, что не вызовет очередной вспышки. — Я не хочу ничего забывать. Правда не хочу. Я пойму, если этого захочешь ты, я буду уважать твое решение, но... я очень надеюсь, что этого не случится.  
Тони застывает каменным изваянием и, кажется, даже перестает дышать.  
— Ты уверен? — тихо уточняет он.  
Стиву очень хочется отыскать всех, кто заставил Тони сомневаться в себе и потолковать с ними по душам. При виде Тони, такого открытого и уязвимого сейчас, внутри что-то рвется, вспыхивает горячими искрами, режет душу острыми осколками. Так не бывает. Только не с Тони.  
Есть только один способ все исправить.  
— Уверен, — отвечает он со всей твердостью, на какую только способен, и притягивает Тони в крепкое объятие. Тони чуть вздрагивает, но мгновением спустя обнимает его в ответ, и волной радостного облегчения со Стива смывает напряжение последних жутких часов.  
— Я невыносим, — шепчет Тони. Его голова лежит на плече Стива, теплое дыхание слегка щекочет ухо.  
Стив не может сдержать смешок.  
— Вообще-то я тоже, — с улыбкой признается он. — Это все?  
Он скорее чувствует, чем видит, как Тони тоже улыбается, и еще больше расслабляется у него в руках.  
— Я сутками пропадаю в мастерской, хронически не способен поддерживать порядок и выполнять приказы, частенько злоупотребляю алкоголем и в определенный период жизни весьма… э-э-э… легкомысленно относился к отношениям, — продолжает Тони. Стив только фыркает.  
— Расскажи лучше то, чего я о тебе еще не знаю, — поддразнивает он. — Это все давно уже не новость, и ты правда думал меня этим испугать?  
— Ох, Стив, — вздыхает Тони, разом растеряв всю свою веселость. — Я ведь не об этом.  
— Да знаю я, о чем ты, — Стив слегка отстраняется, но на всякий случай не выпускает Тони из рук. — Хочешь сказать, какой ты весь из себя ужасный и как опасно с тобой связываться, да?  
— Ну… в целом, наверное, да, — кивает Тони. — За что люблю тебя, кэп — никогда не ходишь вокруг да около. Вижу цель, не вижу препятствий?  
Стив старательно игнорирует волну жара, поднявшегося внутри при слове «люблю». Это ничего не значит. Тони не это имел в виду.  
— Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но ты не одинок, — он старается, чтобы голос звучал как можно убедительнее. Тони должен ему поверить. — У любого живого человека есть свои недостатки.  
— Кроме тебя.  
— В том числе и у меня, — Стив полон решимости не дать сбить себя с мысли, а у Тони, признаться, в последнее время отлично это получается. — На самом деле мои недостатки куда серьезнее, чем тебе кажется. Мы, конечно, можем сидеть тут и до утра исповедоваться друг другу, только зачем? Дело ведь не в том, кто хороший, а кто плохой. Дело в том, что ты нужен мне, Тони. Вот прямо такой, как есть. А с остальным, думаю, мы разберемся. Если я тебе нужен, конечно.  
— Ты еще спрашиваешь?.. — изумление в голосе Тони не передать словами. — Ты… черт, ты был нужен мне с тех пор, как мне исполнилось четыре и отец начал заваливать меня историями о великом Капитане Америка. А потом я встретил тебя вживую, облажался в самом начале, и получилось… ну, то, что получилось.  
— Все отлично получилось, — тон Стива непререкаем. — Жаль только, что мне понадобилось почти тебя потерять, чтобы понять…  
— Мне тоже жаль, — Тони перебивает, скрывая неловкость, виновато пожимает плечами. — Я не хотел, чтобы это все на тебя свалилось и… постой, почему ты без рубашки?!..  
До сбитого с толку Стива не сразу доходит суть вопроса. Он успел забыть о промозглом холоде пещеры, а резкий переход с одного на другое полностью застает его врасплох.  
— Потому что моя рубашка на тебе, — с улыбкой поясняет он. — Когда у тебя спал жар, ты сильно вспотел и я…  
Взгляд Тони с лихвой компенсирует ему и холод, и неудобство — тут и признательность, и тепло, и затаенная нежность, и нечаянная радость... Ради такого взгляда можно горы свернуть, не то что померзнуть несколько часов. Да и что холод суперсолдату, не способному заболеть простудой?  
— Когда мы вернемся в будущее, я заберу ее себе, — абсолютно серьезно произносит Тони. — И она останется со мной навеки. А пока дай мне мою и оденься сам, а то на тебя даже смотреть холодно.  
Стив с улыбкой подчиняется, благо рубашка Тони уже успела высохнуть. Исподволь он наблюдает за одевающимся Тони, пытаясь найти признаки болезни, — и ничего не видит. Тони двигается вполне уверенно и для человека, который четверо суток ничего не ел, выглядит совершенно здоровым.  
— Ты нормально себя чувствуешь? — на всякий случай спрашивает он.  
— Вполне, — отзывается Тони, застегивая пуговицы. — Давай уже возвращаться, кэп. Может, тебе тут и нравится, но мне, честно говоря, прошлое уже осточертело.  
— Точно все нормально? — Стив понимает, что рискует нарваться на ссору, но ему жизненно важно знать, что с Тони наконец-то все в порядке.  
Тони поднимает голову и понимающе улыбается.  
— Все в порядке, — взгляд у Тони спокойный и серьезный. Стив внутренне ликует: Тони понимает! — Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, но, видимо, сыворотка подлатала мою тушку сильнее, чем мы надеялись. И тем не менее, — тут в его взгляде вновь мелькает ласковое лукавство, которое Стив успел оценить и полюбить, — по возвращении мы немедленно идем в Макдональдс. А ты, кэп, идешь со мной, и отказы не принимаются. Желудок ты все равно не способен испортить.  
Стив с улыбкой кивает. Макдональдс так Макдональдс.  
Он все еще улыбается, ломая капсулы между пальцев, когда их с Тони выносит в зеленый туман.

***  
— Вы даже не представляете, как вы вовремя.  
— «Здравствуйте, Капитан Америка и Железный Человек, поздравляю вас с успешным завершением миссии, вы в порядке?» — он определенно не планировал сегодня ругаться с Фьюри, но язык так и чешется. С другой стороны, он вообще не планировал дожить до сегодняшнего дня, так почему бы не побаловать себя?  
— Так миссия прошла успешно? — Наташа неслышно встает за спиной Фьюри и внимательно их рассматривает. От ее рентгеновского взгляда вряд ли укрылся их потрепанный вид — особенно потрепанный вид самого Тони. Он украдкой бросает взгляд на стеклянную витрину справа от себя и с внутренним стоном видит там какого-то неандертальца — больного, обросшего и осунувшегося. Бр-р-р.  
— Все в порядке, лаборатория уничтожена, свидетели тоже, — бодро рапортует кэп. Вот уж на ком сицилийские приключения почти не оставили следа, если не считать до неприличия отросшей бороды. Тони подавляет мысленный вздох. Не тягаться тебе с суперсолдатом, Старк, даже не суйся.  
Он сбрасывает тяжелое, пропахшее дымом и болезнью пальто и с хрустом потягивается. Да здравствует двадцать первый век с полимерами, медициной и личной гигиеной! И Макдональдсом.  
Фьюри только кивает.  
— Благодарю, капитан, — он переводит взгляд на самого Тони и хмурится. — Старк, ты ранен?  
— Ничего подобного, — Тони поворачивается к Фьюри с самым невинным видом. — Пара синяков, в остальном все в порядке.  
— Точно в порядке? — Клинт сверлит его подозрительным взглядом. — Выглядишь, будто тобой жонглировал Халк.  
— Дорогая Китнисс, я неплохо представляю себе, как именно это ощущается, — и этот туда же, вот наказание! — Смею тебя заверить, ничего подобного и близко не было.  
— Простите, вы закончили? — Брюс появляется в дверях, неся в руках что-то наподобие дозиметра. — Стив, Тони, постойте минутку спокойно.  
— Что это? — хмурится кэп. Тони его не винит — прибор и впрямь выглядит малость зловеще.  
— Эта штука определяет наличие микроорганизмов, — поясняет Брюс. — А заодно проводит их классификацию. Мы должны убедиться, что вы не принесли нам подарок из прошлого.  
Стив ощутимо напрягается, когда Брюс начинает водить прибором рядом с Тони. Сам Тони в этот момент чувствует… пожалуй, что безразличие. Хотя нет, на самом деле удовольствие. Потому что кэп тут и ему не все равно. Но когда Брюс со своей микробиологической приблудой направляется к самому кэпу, Тони уже не выдерживает.  
— Брюс, ради всего святого, это кэп! — Фьюри недовольно зыркает в его сторону, но ничего не говорит. — Да поблизости от него дохнет любая зараза! Серьезно, зачем?!  
— Правила есть правила, — кэп несколько деревянно пожимает плечами, со стоическим терпением перенося наличие непонятного прибора в опасной близости от себя. — Ну как, есть что-нибудь?  
— Ничего нет, — удовлетворенно отвечает Брюс, сматывая провода и убирая прибор с глаз долой. — Вы абсолютно чисты.  
Признаться честно, Тони облегченно выдыхает при этой новости — правда, про себя. О том, что случилось на Сицилии, Фьюри знать не обязательно. И никому не обязательно. Это только его — его и кэпа.  
— Отлично, — Фьюри выпрямляется. — Потому что у нас проблема.  
Тони мысленно стонет. Что, опять?..  
— Неужели это не помогло? — Стив заметно напрягается, готовый хоть сейчас бежать и действовать. Тони бы оценил его готовность, только вот ему самому сейчас совсем не до сражений. Больше всего хочется съесть что-нибудь горячее, залезть под одеяло и проспать шестнадцать часов подряд.  
Ну да. Мечтать не вредно.  
— Помогло, — Наташа как обычно вклинивается в разговор. — То есть мы надеемся. Видите ли, в нашей временной линии ГИДРА и доныне живет и здравствует в Щ.И.Т.е.  
— Охренеть, — вырывается у него прежде, чем он успевает схватить себя за язык. И краем глаза ловит ошарашенное выражение на лице кэпа — такое же, какое наверняка украшает его собственную физиономию прямо сейчас.  
Фьюри мрачно кивает и мерит его взглядом. А кэп… ну, он кэп и этим все сказано. Моментально мрачнеет лицом и рефлекторно оглядывается в поисках щита.  
— Когда? — не проведи он эти две недели в обществе Стива Роджерса, ни за что бы не сумел уловить нервное напряжение в его голосе. Да и что тут удивительного. Ко всем чертям Золу, но когда тебя до полусмерти избивает лучший друг, которого ты привык считать умершим, а потом возвращается, чтобы спасти тебе жизнь и вновь исчезнуть… В общем, понять его можно. Он мысленно примеряет эту ситуацию на Роуди, мысленно же содрогается от ужаса и тут же дает себе такого же мысленного пинка. Роджерс не один. История не повторится.  
— «Озарение» стартует через три часа, — Клинт непривычно мрачен. — А я все ломал голову, за каким хреном меня тогда услали в Северную Корею. Ник, вы бы хоть какой канал связи организовали. Наступил глобальный армагеддец, а мы даже связаться друг с другом не в состоянии. Супергерои хреновы.  
Так, ставим мысленную галочку: членов команды нужно обеспечить передатчиками с защищенным каналом связи. Немедленно, как только он доберется до мастерской.  
А пока нужно вызвать костюм.  
Но едва он тянется за браслетами, на плечо ложится тяжеленная рука. Кэп, ну кто же еще?!  
— Тони, — в голосе опять прорезались командирские нотки. — А ты остаешься здесь.  
— С какого, прости, хрена? — ядовито интересуется Тони. Нет, правда, какая муха укусила капитана в этот раз, а главное, в какое место?  
— Ты… — он прямо видит, как скрипят шестеренки в кэповом мозгу, от интенсивности мыслительного процесса на лбу аж вены проступают. — Я боюсь, что ты изменишь ситуацию, и что-нибудь пойдет не так. Мы же победили, разве нет?  
— Угу, победили, — фыркает Тони. Нагло ныряет под руку, цепляет браслет на запястье и зло припечатывает: — Твой полутруп едва добыли из Потомака, Сокол чуть не свернул себе шею, Наташу шарахнуло током — Нат, не дерись, факты есть факты! — и это, по-твоему, нормально? На себя плевать, хоть бы о команде подумал.  
Роджерс выглядит так, словно пощечину получил. И да, думает Тони, они оба просто идеальные конспираторы: Стив понимает, что, по большому счету, Тони в данной ситуации беспокоит только он сам и его схватка с Барнсом, а сам Тони знает, почему Стив не хочет пускать его в бой. Все шито белыми нитками, но оба упорно цепляются за насквозь продранный камуфляж. Все равно ведь у обоих ни черта не выйдет. Если Роджерс рассчитывал, что он оставит его драться с Барнсом один на один, пусть пересчитает еще раз.  
И вообще, костюм уже почти прибыл. Ему в голову приходит запоздалая мысль о том, что в этом святилище вряд ли предусмотрены посадочные площадки и распахнутые настежь панорамные окна, а это значит, что сотня килограммов высокотехнологичного сплава сейчас проделает в магическом святилище немаленькую дыру… упс.  
— Вы должны нам новую дверь, — бесстрастно комментирует лысая чародейка. Снова соткалась как будто из воздуха. Хотя чем черт не шутит, может, так оно и есть.  
— Не вопрос, — Тони протягивает руки, и знакомый металл крепко обнимает его. Остальное он договаривает уже сквозь динамики шлема. — С вас пожелания и дизайн.  
Кажется, она улыбнулась. Круто, а он-то всегда считал, что статуи так не умеют. Может, у лысой красотки даже есть чувство юмора? Ну, где-то очень-очень глубоко.  
Остальные наблюдают за его облачением в костюм со смесью эмоций — от раздражения до веселья. Один кэп смотрит, как в последний путь провожает. Вот черт, ну сейчас-то что не так?  
— Расслабься, кэп, — он планирует сказать какую-нибудь гадость, чтобы заставить кэпа встряхнуться, но тут же понимает, что у него на это просто не хватит духу. А внутри опять разливается щекотное, теплое счастье, хоть и не время сейчас, и не место. Снова. Поэтому он скороговоркой договаривает, что, мол, он одна из мишеней, а в костюме в любом случае безопаснее, да и потом, его еще поймать надо. Кэпа его слова явно не успокаивают, но, когда Тони вылетает наружу сквозь свежий пролом в двери, он не пытается его остановить.  
Ну что же, и то хлеб.

***  
Может, кэп и рассчитывал на другой исход. Наверное, у него даже был заранее приготовленный план, который он, Тони Старк, в очередной раз разнес ко всем чертям. Нет, он не специально… ну, то есть, не совсем специально, конечно, но…  
— Пирс под контролем, — голос Наташи звучит чуть напряженно. — Как у тебя?  
— Почти порядок, — выдернуть плату, вставить новую, старую — в порошок. — Ты как?  
— Нормально, — она дышит чуть чаще обычного, а он надеется, что ей не слишком досталось от собственного оружия. Вернется в Башню — Джарвис просканирует на предмет травм. Незаметно, разумеется, он же не самоубийца. — Кэп рвется к тебе.  
— Зачем? — он еще раз сканирует хелликарриер на предмет Барнса. Барнсом почему-то не пахнет, и это подозрительно.  
— Понятия не имею, — хмуро отзывается Наташа. — Вцепился в Сокола и улетел, так что встречай гостей.  
— На кой хрен он тут вообще нужен? — бурчит он, отлично понимая, что сделать ничего не сможет: кэпа не переспорить, а Наташа и вовсе тут ни при чем.  
Отвечает ему, как ни странно, Джарвис:  
— Подозреваю, капитан не хочет еще сильнее разрушать временную линию. Это означает, что для сохранения последовательности событий, которая привела к уничтожению ГИДРЫ, капитан должен находиться на месте событий.  
— Какая, к черту, последовательность?! — хелликарриер меняет курс, направляясь к месту стоянки, и Тони взмывает в воздух. — Мы уже и так разрушили все, что можно. Свяжи меня с капитаном, я ему…  
— Что «ты мне»? — невозмутимо раздается в наушнике.  
Тони собирается выматериться, потом вспоминает, с кем разговаривает, а потом решает, что удовольствие выпустить пар стоит недовольства кэпа.  
— Какого…  
— Я почти у тебя, — твердо перебивает его кэп. — Приземлюсь, и поговорим нормально. Не делай глупостей.  
Да куда уж ему до кэпа-то…  
Тони приземляется возле очередного блока. Наскоро оглядевшись, выдвигает панель управления, вынимает плату из гнезда, и тут неведомая сила сбивает его с ног.  
Хотя почему же неведомая? Очень даже ведомая. Позорно лежа на заднице, он наблюдает, как ему навстречу движется Зимний Солдат.  
Разумеется, на заднице он лежит недолго — взмывает в воздух прямо из положения лежа, пока Джарвис сканирует закованную в кевлар зловещую фигуру.  
— У него вообще есть слабые места? — интересуется Тони, прикидывая, что ему делать. Хелликарриер все еще не обезврежен, сюда с минуты на минуту прибудет кэп, а доступ к платам перекрывает его неожиданно воскресший друг.  
— Насколько я могу судить, сэр, вы можете уничтожить объект, только отделив его голову от тела, — сообщает Джарвис. — Все остальные повреждения будут обратимы.  
— Точно обратимы? — уточняет Тони, потому что меньше всего ему хочется покалечить или убить лучшего друга кэпа — пусть бывшего, с промытыми мозгами и работающего на ГИДРУ.  
— Вы сомневаетесь в моем анализе? — чуточку оскорбленно переспрашивает Джарвис.  
— Не умничай, — Тони посылает в Барнса заряд из репульсора. Всего в четверть силы, только чтобы убрать его с дороги. Разумеется, тот не собирается дожидаться попадания и одним прыжком уходит с траектории. Впрочем, Тони того и надо. Продолжая посылать заряды в Барнса, он добивается того, что тот понемногу открывает ему путь к платам. Еще совсем немного и…  
— Баки.  
Твою ж… кэп, ты как всегда вовремя.  
Хотя чего-чего, а времени у него в обрез. Поэтому вначале он парой движений заменяет платы — руки действуют на автомате — и лишь потом позволяет себе обернуться. Как раз чтобы увидеть, как Роджерс и Барнс одновременно взвиваются с места в высоком, нереальном для обычного человека прыжке. Сталкиваются в полете — и с грохотом приземляются на металлическую балку.  
С каким-то отстраненным ужасом Тони отмечает, что кэп вроде бы даже не сопротивляется, позволяя Барнсу зверски себя избивать. Удары сыплются один за другим — тщательно выверенные, точные, бесстрастно-жестокие — под ребра, в челюсть, в солнечное сплетение, — и он невольно вздрагивает, представляя, что сейчас ощущает Стив. Если он надеется таким образом пробудить в бывшем друге остатки разума, то очень зря. Самый действенный способ лечения промытых мозгов на его памяти применила Наташа — и непротивление злу насилием не имело к нему никакого отношения.  
Может, Стиву и нравится, когда его бьют по морде, но сам Тони такими фетишами никогда не страдал. Да и физиономия кэпа ему слишком нравится, поэтому он действует просто: подлетает сзади и отмечает Барнса металлическим кулаком по затылку. От этого удара с петель срываются двери, но бронированная голова Зимнего оказывается куда крепче. Барнс, пошатываясь, поднимается — и поворачивается к нему. Налитые кровью глаза впиваются в него, и Тони внезапно понимает, как чувствует себя заяц за минуту до того, как его сожрет удав.  
Глаза у Барнса жуткие. Там нет ни злобы, ни ярости — одна напряженная сосредоточенность на приказе. Убить. Растерзать. Уничтожить. И во всем мире — больше ничего.  
Ну уж нет, умирать сегодня Тони не планировал. Он врубает репульсор и добавляет заряд. Удар прямо в грудь Зимнего сопровождает хриплый вопль кэпа:  
— Тони, нет!..  
Тони до последнего боится навредить Барнсу, но в такой ситуации ему, мягко говоря, выбирать не приходится. Барнс улетает куда-то в сплетение металлических балок внизу, а сам Тони шагает к кэпу. Тот смотрит, словно на привидение. Впрочем, смотреть у него получается весьма и весьма условно — один глаз заплыл, второй едва открывается, лицо заляпано кровью с рассеченного лба. Он пытается сесть, и Тони протягивает ему руку, помогая.  
— Что ты с ним… — кэп резко втягивает воздух и прижимает руку к ребрам — видимо, пара-тройка сломаны. И все равно, едва отдышавшись, гнет свое. — Баки… что ты… ты его…  
— Ага, только сожрать еще не успел! — рычит Тони, потому что это, черт возьми, чересчур даже для кэпа — так трястись за человека, который едва не отправил его на тот свет. Да и не человека уже, по большому счету. Во всяком случае, заглянув в глаза Барнсу, Тони чувствует, что его уверенность в возможности какой бы то ни было «когнитивной рекалибровки» сильно пошатнулась: там, похоже, вообще не осталось ничего человеческого.  
Сложно разобрать выражение лица, когда лицо превратилось в гротескную маску, но, похоже, боль, исказившая и без того изуродованное лицо кэпа, не имеет ничего общего с побоями.  
— Я должен… должен с ним поговорить, — выдыхает он, вцепившись в руку Тони так, что металл слегка прогибается, а датчики начинают тревожно моргать. — Тони…  
— Еще не наговорился? — Тони не оглядывается, но это и не нужно: за него брюхо хелликарриера сканирует Джарвис. Барнс, судя по всему, еще не оклемался. — Кэп, он тебя не помнит. Он тебя просто убьет.  
— Я должен попробовать, — упрямо стискивает зубы Стив, и Тони хочется что-нибудь разбить — от бессилия. — Он мой друг.  
— Он сейчас оружие ГИДРЫ, — самому не верится, что приходится втолковывать кэпу такие очевидные вещи. Он видит, что делает еще больнее, но у него, черт возьми, просто нет выбора: позволить кэпу снова столкнуться с Барнсом означает отправить его на верную смерть, а «смерть» и «Стив Роджерс» в его голове категорически отказываются уживаться вместе.  
— Сэр, объект пришел в себя, — оживает Джарвис.  
Тони стискивает зубы. Вот это скорость регенерации. Роджерсу бы хватило на подольше… впрочем, к Роджерсу он этого никогда не применял. И что теперь делать? Уложить его еще раз? Через несколько минут хелликарриер вернется в ангар, Барнс попадет в руки к Щ.И.Т.у и Фьюри, и…  
— Тони, — голос Стив немногим громче шепота, но решимости там не убавилось ни на йоту. — Пожалуйста.  
«Не пускай!» — отчаянно взывает рассудок… только чтобы быть посланным ко всем чертям. Он не умеет спорить со Стивом. Не сейчас. Не в этот раз.  
Он помогает ему подняться и встает рядом. Черта с два кэп заставит его убраться отсюда.  
Впрочем, кэп и не заставляет. Так они и стоят — плечом к плечу. А им навстречу движется самая совершенная машина для убийства. Машина, которая хочет и может уничтожить их обоих. Тони напрягается, чувствуя, как репульсоры заряжаются заново.  
Их отделяет от Барнса всего с десяток шагов, когда происходит что-то странное.  
Барнс вздрагивает. Смотрит на Стива. Потом на Тони. И снова на Стива. А потом опускает голову…  
И прыгает вниз, пробивая стеклянное дно хелликарриера.


	12. Глава 12

Покинуть госпиталь удается только через восемь часов.   
Да, Баки здорово его отделал, хотя, если вспомнить прошлый раз, все не так уж и плохо. По крайней мере, в этот раз обошлось без падения и потери сознания. И благодарить за это следует Тони.  
Разумеется, его прогоняют через несколько десятков тестов, берут анализ крови, придирчиво осматривают, делают записи и замеряют скорость регенерации. Он покорно выполняет манипуляции врачей, гадая, скоро ли им надоест, и удалось ли Тони избежать аналогичных издевательств. О Баки он старается не думать. Не хватало, чтобы какой-нибудь особенно чувствительный энцефалограф уловил подозрительные колебания в его мозгах. Кто их знает, эти технологии двадцать первого века. Во всяком случае, чтение мыслей его бы не удивило, но пока он стойко отражает все вопросы о личности Зимнего солдата, монотонно повторяя «он был в маске».   
К концу пятого часа полностью заживают сломанные ребра — врачи восхищенно цокают языками, делая очередные пометки в блокнотах. Боль утихает, глаза снова открываются без труда — он чувствует себя полностью здоровым, и внимание медперсонала начинает его раздражать. Понятно, что он никуда не денется, пока его не отпустят официально, но ночь он все же надеется провести в башне. Его самого удивляет, как быстро он начал считать ее своим домом.  
Наконец его освобождают. Разумеется, он подписывает десяток документов — о неразглашении, об ответственности, о согласии на обработку персональных данных (при этом он мысленно усмехается — его данные давным-давно перестали быть персональными), и его оставляют одного. Он оглядывает безликую палату суперсекретного госпиталя и впервые задается вопросом одежды. Смертельно не хочется снова натягивать тяжелый боевой костюм, но других вариантов, похоже, нет, иначе завтра же первые полосы всех таблоидов украсит его фото в больничной сорочке.  
Чтобы отсрочить неизбежное, он решает вначале принять душ.   
Под струями горячей воды все мышцы медленно расслабляются, усталость после длинной миссии и тяжелого, напряженного дня словно утекает в канализацию. Стив закрывает глаза, позволяя воде самой смыть с него все видимые следы приключений, и задается вопросом, что сейчас делает Тони.  
Во время боя он вроде бы не пострадал. Нет, с ним точно все в порядке: за две недели, проведенные в прошлом, Стив научился определять его состояние. Когда они расстались несколько часов назад, он выглядел усталым, но в остальном, кажется, все было нормально.   
С другой стороны… Стив вспоминает, что произошло в лаборатории после визита Корлеоне, и его прошивает мгновенной тревогой. Если у него снова случится один из его сердечных приступов, а рядом никого, кроме Джарвиса, не будет…  
Стоп. Тони сейчас наверняка у медиков, и его тоже проверяют всеми доступными способами. С ним все будет в порядке. Сейчас он оденется, выйдет в коридор и просто попросит дежурную медсестру проводить его к Тони.  
Выйдя из душа, Стив удивленно щурится. Он мог бы поклясться, что, когда он уходил, на больничной койке не было этих вещей. А сейчас… Он подходит ближе и с удивлением отмечает наличие свободной белой футболки, джинсов и теплой куртки. Вещи не его, но очень похожи и явно выбраны человеком, который хорошо его знает: его размер, его любимый фасон. Откуда они тут?  
Ну конечно! Кто-то из команды позаботился привезти сюда его вещи. Скорее всего, Наташа: она более чутко, чем остальные, реагирует на подобные ситуации. Стив ощущает огромную благодарность своему спасителю и тут же задается вопросом, позаботилась ли она о Тони.   
Одевшись и почувствовав себя, наконец, человеком, он выходит в коридор. Там, на удивление, пусто. Он слегка хмурится. Не то чтобы он ждал толпы фанатов у входа, но…  
— Вы кого-то ищете? — юная медсестра смотрит на него с нескрываемым восхищением. Стив подавляет внутренний вздох: обычная реакция на его внешность и героический ореол успели ему порядком надоесть.  
— Да, — он заставляет себя ободряюще улыбнуться, иначе шансы получить членораздельный ответ стремятся к нулю. — Вы не подскажете, в какой палате находится Тони Старк?  
Медсестра выглядит слегка растерянной.  
— Мистер Старк покинул наш госпиталь несколько часов назад, — она чуть пожимает плечами. — Он отказался от полного обследования.  
Ну вот, а он беспокоился. Почему-то мысль о том, что Тони уехал, даже не сказав ему, неприятно царапается где-то внутри. Стиву приходится строго прикрикнуть на внутреннего эгоиста. У Тони могут быть свои дела. Тони взрослый человек и имеет полное право отправиться туда, куда ему нужно.   
А вот он не имеет никакого права обижаться.  
— Вот как, — он небрежно пожимает плечами, давая понять, что его это не слишком беспокоит. — Тогда подскажите мне, где выход. Я тоже уезжаю.  
— Три этажа вверх на лифте и прямо до конца коридора — голос медсестры звучит слегка разочарованно, словно она надеялась, что он задержится подольше. Стиву становится почти смешно. — Только я бы вам не советовала.  
— Почему же? — он ждет очередного совета остаться на ночь в госпитале и пройти еще несколько десятков обследований. Нет уж, с него на сегодня достаточно.  
Медсестра делает огромные глаза.  
— Там куча журналистов и, кажется, телевидение, — доверительным шепотом сообщает она. — Поэтому вам лучше пройти через выход для персонала. Дверь прямо в конце коридора.  
Стив тронут неожиданной заботой. Искренне поблагодарив девушку, которая, кажется, с трудом вспоминает, куда шла, он идет по направлению к долгожданной свободе. Пара поворотов — и вот она, вожделенная дверь.  
Он обнаруживает себя на серой больничной парковке. Пейзаж под стать его настроению: резкий белый свет фонарей освещает бетонную стену здания, ровные ряды однотипных автомобилей — ни один не бросится в глаза в потоке — и металлический забор. Вдобавок с неба сыплется непонятная помесь дождя и снега, мерзкие щупальца ледяной сырости пробираются под куртку. Прогулка будет сплошным удовольствием.   
— Так и думал, что ты пойдешь через запасной выход, — комментирует голос из-за спины.  
Стив резко оборачивается. Занятый своими переживаниями, он совсем разучился смотреть по сторонам. Через пару рядов от него возле открытой дверцы черного автомобиля, такого же неприметного, как и остальные на этой сверхсекретной и суперунылой парковке, стоит Тони. На распахнутой кожаной куртке поблескивают капли то ли снега, то ли дождя.  
Неожиданная, ошеломляющая радость захлестывает Стива с головой — все-таки дождался! После стольких часов, проведенных среди незнакомых и посторонних людей, лицо Тони — как глоток свежего воздуха. Не желая петлять среди машин, он просто перемахивает через два ряда сразу. Возмущенно завывает сигнализация.  
— Впечатляет, — чуть улыбается Тони, и боже, до чего Стив рад его видеть.   
— Ты что, ждал меня? — тихо спрашивает он. Только что ему приходит в голову, что, по словам медсестры, Тони покинул госпиталь несколько часов назад. Выходит, все это время…  
— Ну, рано или поздно ты же должен был выйти, — чуть напряженно отзывается Тони. Разворачивается, ныряет в машину и приглашающе машет Стиву: — Садись уже, все-таки не май на дворе. Кстати, а почему так долго? Неужели все серьезно?  
Не прекращая болтать, он окидывает Стива цепким подозрительным взглядом — не иначе, ищет следы каких-нибудь ужасных ранений. Стив послушно садится в машину, бежевая кожа обивки тихо поскрипывает под его весом. Тони включает обогрев сидений, и он чувствует, как сильно успел замерзнуть за то время, что шел от двери.  
— Все нормально, — он позволяет себе слегка улыбнуться. — Просто перестраховались. Все-таки важный актив получил серьезные повреждения, надо же удостовериться, что все в порядке. Да и для научных исследований я наверняка ценный материал.  
Глаза Тони становятся колючими, он смотрит на Стива с опасным прищуром.  
— Материал? Хочешь сказать, они держали тебя против воли?  
— Эй, все не так плохо, — Стив примирительно вскидывает руки, пока Тони не раскипятился окончательно. — Мое тело, по сути, государственная собственность. Ты же сам говорил — лабораторный эксперимент…  
— Ты серьезно?! — Тони изумленно смотрит на него, кажется, забыв сердиться. — Роджерс, ты помнишь, в каком году у нас отменили рабство? Завтра же заставлю Джарвиса заняться этим вопросом. Это ненормально, они не могут держать тебя под микроскопом только потому, что Эрскин с отцом что-то нахимичили с твоей ДНК, так нельзя, я…  
У Стива становится тепло на сердце, и качественный обогрев салона тут совсем ни при чем.  
— Тони, успокойся, — он чуть улыбается. — Все совсем не так страшно. Меня не собираются отдавать на опыты.  
— Очень надеюсь, — едко отзывается Тони. — Не хотелось бы громить очередную лабораторию в поисках тебя.  
— Ты что, стал бы? — словно в шутку спрашивает Стив, хотя у самого замирает сердце.  
— А то, — ухмыляется Тони. — Надо же с тобой расквитаться за Сицилию. И потом, теперь костюм со мной, так что моя очередь носить тебя на руках.  
Стив улыбается, представив себе эту картину.  
— Спасибо, — он имеет в виду все сразу и надеется, что Тони поймет.  
— На здоровье, — отзывается Тони, опуская руки на руль. — Ну что, едем?  
— Куда? — собственно, ему сейчас совершенно все равно, лишь бы подальше отсюда. И поближе к Тони.  
— Куда скажешь, — Тони поворачивается к нему. — Если хочешь, можем переночевать в Вашингтоне, а утром отправиться в Нью-Йорк. У меня есть здесь квартирка, я, правда, редко ее навещаю, но на одну ночь сойдет.   
Стив может себе представить, что это за «сойдет». Наверное, очередной роскошный пентхаус.  
— А ты куда хочешь?  
— Фестиваль вежливости, — фыркает Тони. В карих глазах вспыхивают веселые искорки. — В этот раз ты меня не переупрямишь, кэп. Говори, куда хочешь.  
— Домой, — вырывается у него прежде, чем он успевает обдумать ответ.  
Тони замирает и поворачивается к нему.  
— Домой? — тихо переспрашивает он. — В башню?  
— Другого у меня нет, — чуть неловко пожимает плечами Стив. — Я… просто хочу куда-нибудь в знакомое место. Если понимаешь, о чем я.  
Судя по взгляду, Тони все понимает. А еще, похоже, радуется. Наконец-то Стиву удалось сказать ему что-то приятное – хотя что тут такого, правду же сказал. Глаза у Тони светятся искренним теплом и даже признательностью; Стива – уже в который раз – поражает готовность Тони давать, не требуя взамен, и радоваться при этом самому. В голове не укладывается, как он мог считать его эгоистом. Мысль обжигает мимолетным стыдом и тут же тает. Рядом с Тони слишком хорошо, чтобы думать о плохом.  
— Тогда поехали, — он включает зажигание, и мотор отзывается мягким урчанием, словно огромный довольный кот. — К утру будем дома. Команда пока остается тут прибирать бардак, восстанавливать то, что еще осталось от Щ.И.Т.а, а нам с тобой дали отдых за успешную миссию.  
Стив только кивает, но тут же хмурится.  
— Команда работает? А моя одежда… кто тогда…  
Тони выглядит слегка смущенным.  
— Ну… — он очень старательно смотрит перед собой, словно в жизни не видел зрелища интереснее, чем бампер стоящей прямо перед ними тойоты. — Просто я подумал, что тебе не захочется надевать форму сразу после боя, вот и… Надеюсь, Джарвис правильно определил размер… тебя?  
В этом весь Тони. Стив видит, как чуть розовеют кончики его ушей и испытывает огромное желание его обнять. Но Тони за рулем, поэтому он решает пока воздержаться. Время еще будет.  
— Спасибо, — искренне благодарит Стив. — И Джарвису, и тебе.   
— Благодарю вас, капитан, — доносится из кармана Тони. Наверное, там его телефон. Тони едва заметно улыбается.  
Машина мчит по ночному Вашингтону. Стив украдкой бросает взгляды на Тони. Тот выглядит расслабленным: руки небрежно лежат на руле, взгляд чуть ли не рассеянный, а машина, между тем, ни разу не отклоняется от середины ряда, да и ведет он в строгом соответствии с разметкой. Стив на мгновение задумывается, откуда взялись многочисленные слухи о безбашенной езде Тони Старка, и решает, что плевать на это хотел.  
Свет проносящихся мимо ночных огней то и дело выхватывает из темноты профиль Тони. Стив замечает глубокие тени под его глазами — несомненный признак смертельной усталости. Нет, все-таки он идиот. Тони вымотан до предела, ему пришлось пережить заражение, исцеление, бой с Зимним солдатом и медиками спецслужб, а он, Стив, заставляет его работать своим личным водителем, потому что ему, видите ли, домой захотелось. И о чем он только думал?  
— О чем думаешь? — вопрос Тони настолько точно отвечает его собственным мыслям, что Стив вздрагивает и не сразу собирается с мыслями для ответа.  
— О том, зачем ты нанимаешь водителей, если водишь лучше любого из них, — отвечает он, потому что пару секунд назад думал именно об этом.  
Губы Тони трогает легкая улыбка.  
— Твой комплимент станет жемчужиной моей коллекции, — он слегка усмехается своим собственным мыслям. — Только не вздумай повторить при Хэппи.   
Стив задается вопросом, кто такой Хэппи, но спросить не успевает, потому что Тони неожиданно сворачивает направо — туда, где неоново-желтым светом сияет известная всему миру буква.  
— Макдональдс? — он изумленно смотрит на Тони. — Ты серьезно?  
— В том, что касается фастфуда, я проявляю исключительную серьезность, — вещает Тони с умным видом, словно выступает на совете директоров. Правда, он тут же портит собственную шутку. — Кэп, я только что вернулся из сороковых, где чуть не сдох. Имею я право на гамбургер, в самом-то деле?  
Стив смеется и выходит из машины.  
Он убеждает Тони поесть в зале. Тот выглядит немного неуверенно, но внутри совершенно пусто, и Стиву удается настоять на своем. Забрав подносы, они устраиваются в самом неприметном углу и какое-то время молчат, старательно набивая желудки жутко вредным, но таким вкусным фастфудом. Гамбургеры, которые он ест, кажутся куда вкуснее, чем в сороковые, и ему не хочется думать, какое количество консервантов и усилителей вкуса создает эту разницу.  
Несмотря на уверения в том, что он жутко голоден, Тони заканчивает с едой намного раньше него, и теперь медленно потягивает кофе из бумажного стаканчика. В бледном свете ламп он выглядит еще более утомленным; на лбу под стоящими торчком темными прядями четче обозначились тонкие морщины. Стив ловит себя на желании разгладить их поцелуями.  
— Я тут подумал, — осторожно начинает он, потому что последнее, чего он хочет — снова обидеть Тони. — Может, пустишь меня за руль?  
— Зачем? — Тони подозрительно щурится, сверля его взглядом.  
— Всегда мечтал посидеть за рулем такой машины, — чуть улыбается Стив, прекрасно понимая, что его намерения шиты белыми нитками.  
Тони упрямо встряхивает головой.  
— Я в порядке, — возражает он, одним движением опрокидывая в себя остатки кофе, и чуть морщится. — В Нью-Йорке у меня их полон гараж, могу выдать тебе ключи хоть от всех сразу — и катайся на здоровье.  
Стив мог бы сказать ему, что по нью-йоркским пробкам особенно не покатаешься, но вместо этого наклоняется ближе и накрывает руку Тони своей. Тот замирает на месте.  
— Я тебе доверяю, — тихо произносит он. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты немного отдохнул. Пожалуйста, Тони.  
Тони опускает взгляд вниз на их переплетенные руки. Стиву интересно, о чем он сейчас думает. Возможно, ему не нравится этот жест. Может быть, так он чувствует себя… ограниченным в чем-то. Последнее, чего Стив хочет — чтобы Тони было неприятно.  
— Хорошо, — тихо соглашается Тони, не поднимая глаз, и от неожиданности Стив слегка вздрагивает. Тони не пытается ни спорить, ни язвить, и очевидно, что на это у него просто не осталось сил. Или — и от этой мысли к щекам приливает кровь — не хочет спорить, потому что тоже доверяет ему.   
Тони все еще не поднимает взгляд, а Стиву хочется увидеть его глаза. Обмирая от собственной смелости, он протягивает руку и касается ладонью его щеки. Тони вздрагивает — его словно током ударили, — но глаза поднимает, и от выражения этих глаз Стиву начисто сносит крышу. Он привстает, перегибается через столик и целует Тони.   
Губы Тони горячие и слегка обветренные, у поцелуя вкус и запах черного кофе. Стив не рискует заходить слишком далеко — в конце концов, Тони его никак не поощряет — и чувствует, как Тони напрягается и отстраняется. Ладонь под его рукой сжимается в кулак.  
Ну вот. Он снова сделал все не так. Или?..  
— Тони?.. — чуть севшим голосом зовет он. Лучше удар в челюсть, чем это напряженное молчание.  
— Кэп, ты… — у Тони голос тоже хриплый — то ли от горячего кофе, то ли от эмоций. Прочистив горло, он договаривает: — Мы в Макдональдсе. А ты меня поцеловал.  
— Ну да, — Стив не видит никакого смысла в констатации очевидного. — Прости, если ты против, я только…  
Тони резко выдыхает, вскакивает с места, хватает его за руку и тянет к выходу. Ничего не понимающий Стив подчиняется. Что это нашло на Тони? Разозлился настолько, что решил выяснить отношения прямо сейчас? Но какая муха его…  
Тони отпускает его на пустынной мокрой парковке. С неба летят мокрые хлопья, но холода Стив не чувствует — щеки горят, как два факела.  
— Ты понимаешь, что творишь? — напряженным голосом интересуется Тони.  
Стив молчит, потому что нет, он не понимает. Потому что они вроде бы выяснили все еще в пещере, и было это не далее как сегодня утром. Тони изменил свое решение? Понял, что Стив не тот, кто ему нужен?  
— Ты меня поцеловал, — Тони потряхивает, кажется, не от холода, а от нервов. — Прямо в Макдональдсе.  
— Прости, — Стив чувствует, как от ног к груди поднимается свинцовый холод, не имеющий никакого отношения к снегу. — Я должен был спросить разрешения, я…  
— Роджерс, да включи ты мозг! — почти рычит Тони. — Это общественное, мать его, место! Нас могли увидеть!  
И что, вся проблема в этом?  
— Там же совершенно пусто! — он может поклясться в том, что в зале, кроме них, не было ни единого посетителя. — Я понимаю, ты не хочешь, чтобы о тебе завтра же трубили все таблоиды, но…  
— Да при чем тут я?! — Тони раздраженно проводит рукой по влажным волосам, стряхивая налипший снег. — Ты представь, что начнется, если люди узнают о наших… отношениях. Тебя проклянет полмира, я уж молчу о второй половине, которая начнет трепать твое имя по ветру и придумывать о тебе всякое дерьмо! Ты готов пожертвовать своей репутацией из-за какого-нибудь любопытного уборщика, которому приспичило погреть уши?!  
Суть проблемы Стив постигает секунд десять. Все это время Тони смотрит на него, как на ребенка, который без разрешения играет со спичками, поджигая дом, в котором мирно спят родители. Кажется, его действительно волнует только репутация самого Стива. Он считает, что отношения с ним могут каким-то образом ее испортить. Боже правый.  
— Хорошо, — голос не сразу начинает ему повиноваться и поначалу неприятно вибрирует. — Идем в машину.  
Тони длинно выдыхает, словно стравливает пар из внутреннего котла. Щелкает брелоком, садится на водительское сиденье — вот же упрямец! — и смотрит строго перед собой, чтобы не дать Стиву разглядеть ничего лишнего.  
Стив и не разглядывает. Он подается к нему и опускает руки ему на плечи, разворачивая к себе. Тони не уступает, плечи под курткой застыли камнем, и Стив не знает, удастся ли ему справиться. С Тони так сложно, он невероятный упрямец и отчаянно не хочет верить в Стива — потому что не верит в себя. Это нужно исправить.  
— Послушай, — он говорит тихо и настолько убедительно, насколько может. — Мне все равно, кто и где нас увидит. Я поцеловал тебя, потому что очень захотел, и если ты против — прости меня, пожалуйста. Даю слово, что этого больше не повторится. Но если на самом деле ты хотел, если все дело только в моей репутации — забудь. Я не хочу, чтобы это стояло между нами.  
— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, — в голосе Тони слышны отголоски былой непримиримости. — До первого поста в Инстаграмме.  
— Я всегда так буду говорить, и не смей думать, что я чего-то стыжусь, — твердо отвечает Стив и добавляет чуть тише: — Я люблю тебя.  
Ну, вот и все. Корабли сожжены, отступать больше некуда. По крайней мере, теперь Тони знает.  
Тони вскидывает на него такой отчаянный взгляд, что у Стива начинает кружиться голова — от его близости, от его тепла и от безумной надежды в темных глазах. Словно Стив пообещал ему целый мир. Словно Стив и есть целый мир.  
А потом Тони целует его и все вокруг исчезает.

***  
 _Жарко. Тяжело. Нечем дышать.  
Его затягивает в глубокую воронку, он чувствует, что неконтролируемо падает вниз, хочет включить репульсоры костюма и понимает, что костюма на нем нет.  
Голова в огне, то и дело подкатывает тошнота, горло перехватывает — хочется вдохнуть, но воздух упрямо не идет в легкие.  
Это должно прекратиться.  
Он больше не выдержит.  
Дышать. Дышать!.._  
— Тони!..  
Высокий напряженный голос Пеппер вышвыривает его наружу, и он судорожно хватает ртом воздух.  
Все в порядке. Он не умирает. Правда, очень похоже на то, что он обзавелся новым ночным кошмаром. Как будто мало ему старых.  
— Тони, что с тобой? — прохладная ладонь ложится на лоб, ласково проводит по волосам, восстанавливая связь с реальностью. Дыхание постепенно приходит в норму.  
— Уснул, — он невинно смотрит на Пеппер, понимая, что ее так легко не обмануть.  
— Снова кошмары? — Пеппер легко присаживается на краешек кресла, в котором он и задремал, уронив с колен финансовый отчет за последний квартал. Безупречно элегантная, живая Пеппер. Такая настоящая. Тони чувствует укол сожаления, на которое, в общем-то, не имеет права.  
— Ну… да, — неохотно признается он. Пожертвовать малым, вытерпеть еще одну воспитательную лекцию или теплое сочувствие, чтобы не выдать главного.  
Взгляд Пеппер становится острее.  
— Каждый раз ты возвращаешься с очередной секретной миссии таким, что краше в гроб кладут. — Она не выбирает слов, за это он ее и любит. И всегда будет любить. — И каждый раз обзаводишься новым кошмаром. Тони, это не твоя работа. Побереги себя, пожалуйста.  
Легко сказать.  
— Кто, если не я, Пеп? — он бросает взгляд на разбросанные листы. — Джарвис, направь сюда ботов, пусть уберут это.  
— Тони, это важный документ!  
— Большая часть этого, с позволения сказать, документа, не стоит потраченных чернил и сокращения лесов Южной Америки.  
— Ты его хотя бы прочитал?!  
— Естественно, откуда тогда я об этом знаю?  
— От меня, — вклинивается Джарвис, снова сдавая собственного создателя с потрохами.   
— Предатель, — хмуро бурчит Тони. — Кто тут босс, в самом-то деле?  
— Я, — ухмыляется Пеппер, но ее взгляд снова становится тревожным. — Тони, пожалуйста. Займись собой. Ты не выдержишь так. Твое сердце…  
— Все нормально, — сердце сейчас последнее, что он хочет обсуждать, но Пеппер, похоже, настроена решительно.  
— Тони, обещай, что встретишься с мисс Чо.  
— Обещаю, — кивает он, не уточняя, когда именно собирается это сделать.   
Пеппер только вздыхает.  
— Я сама тут закончу, — легко поднимается с подлокотника, собирает листы с пола. — Иди, тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
— Как будто тебе не нужно, — бурчит он из чистого упрямства, потому что, да, хочется и еще как. — Мало мне Джарвиса, еще и ты будешь меня воспитывать?  
— А ты веди себя как взрослый человек, — не остается она в долгу. — Когда ты научишься питаться хотя бы дважды в сутки — и нет, кофе едой не считается! — и спать минимум пять часов, тогда и перестану.  
Он только пожимает плечами, пряча улыбку. В заботе о нем — вся Пеппер. Ему придется очень постараться не сдохнуть раньше времени, чтобы ее не расстраивать.  
— Я буду очень стараться, — торжественно обещает он.   
Ироничный прищур до того напоминает его собственный — словно в зеркало посмотрел.  
— Будем считать, что я тебе верю, — фыркает Пеппер, прежде чем аккуратно прикрыть за собой дверь.  
Глянув на часы, он понимает, что не грех бы последовать ее совету. Черт с ним, с отчетом.  
— Джарвис, вызови лифт в мастерскую.   
— Как пожелаете, сэр.   
— И отключи входящие.  
— Не уверен, что это разумно, сэр.  
— Спасибо, я понял и оценил. Все равно отключи.   
— Вы не хотите, чтобы вас отвлекали?  
— И как ты только догадался?  
— Тогда я предупрежу капитана Роджерса, что вы заняты.  
— Пред… что?!  
— Капитан Роджерс ожидает вас у входа в мастерскую, — уточняет Джарвис. Иногда Тони всерьез думает, что помощник над ним издевается.  
— Во-первых, почему не предупредил? Во-вторых, почему ожидает? И, в-третьих, почему не внутри?   
Мог бы спросить и в-четвертых — почему, черт возьми, Стив просто не воспользовался лифтом и не добрался до офиса? Всего-то пять минут потратить. Потом вспоминает, что капитан Америка, воплощенная вежливость и тактичность, наверное, считает неприличным отрывать его от работы.  
— Во-первых, потому, что вы не спрашивали, — монотонно отзывается Джарвис. — Во-вторых, я не спрашивал об этом капитана. В-третьих, вы не давали ему неограниченный доступ в мастерскую.  
Вот же черт.  
— Вопрос снят, — он выдыхает. Сердце начинает биться чаще при мысли о том, что в мастерской — ну или возле мастерской, неважно — его ждет Стив. — Предоставь капитану доступ в мастерскую в любое время. Протокол «Семья».  
— Слушаюсь, сэр, — отвечает Джарвис в тот самый момент, как дверцы лифта разъезжаются.  
Тони видит его сразу.  
Стив сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной к стеклянной двери мастерской. На его коленях планшет — видимо, он что-то читал или искал в интернете, — но тут он поднимает голову. Его глаза находят лицо Тони, и он улыбается — ласково, тепло, словно и не его Тони заставил дожидаться под дверью. У самого Тони от этого взгляда подгибаются колени. Приходится напомнить себе, что из лифта неплохо бы выйти.  
— Привет, кэп, — он улыбается в ответ. Конечно, так чисто и открыто у него не выходит, но, судя по взгляду Стива, он все понимает. — Давно ждешь?  
— Э-э-э… — Стив хмурится, потом догадывается глянуть на планшет. — Пару часов?..  
Тони только вздыхает.  
— Я дал тебе доступ в мастерскую, — он кивает на дверь. — Приходи в любое время, можешь даже в мое отсутствие.  
Стив качает головой.  
— Это твоя мастерская, — неловко возражает он. — Без тебя мне тут делать нечего.  
Ну, кто б сомневался, что он именно так и скажет. Тони очень старается не подать виду, как тепло на душе от этих слов.  
— Я знаю, что ты у нас сама вежливость, — терпеливо поясняет он. — Но думаю, здесь тебе будет удобнее меня дожидаться, чем в коридоре на полу. Кстати, почему ты просто не поднялся в офис?  
Стив смотрит чуть удивленно.  
— Ты работаешь, — возражает он. — Я не могу тебя отвлекать по… личным вопросам.  
— Может, я не против, чтобы меня отвлекли, — бросает Тони по пути к кофемашине. Он говорит полушутя, полусерьезно, потому что серьезности требует выражение кэпова лица, а шутка… Ну не может же он это серьезно, в самом деле!   
Он передает кружку Стиву и сам с наслаждением делает первый глоток.  
— Я так понимаю, ты пришел за обещанной экскурсией в прошлое? — он устраивается на диване и машет Стиву. — Садись, не стесняйся.   
Стив садится, но как-то деревянно, словно ему отчего-то неловко, и пожимает плечами.  
— Вообще-то пора, — признает он. — Хотелось бы знать, кем мы стали в этом… обновленном мире. С чего начнем?  
— С начала, — он быстро вводит команды, и перед ними одна за другой разворачиваются голограммы. — Мы точно знаем, что ты — это ты, а я — это я. Предлагаю кратко ознакомиться с мировой историей, а потом с файлами Щ.И.Т.а. Или у тебя другие предложения?  
Стив выглядит смущенным.  
— Я бы хотел… — начинает он и обрывает себя на полуслове. Да что с ним такое?  
— Никогда раньше не замечал за тобой такой нерешительности, — Тони поворачивается к нему лицом и испытующе смотрит в глаза. — Точно все нормально?  
Стив смотрит в ответ так, что Тони хочется постучать себя по лбу.  
Он же соскучился.  
Собственно, для него до сих пор непривычно осознавать, что дома его ждут. Раньше ждала Пеппер, но она уже год как переехала, и за этот год он научился жить один. В принципе, в какой-то мере он стал наслаждаться одиночеством: литры кофе, иногда несколько бокалов виски и Джарвис. А теперь…  
Теперь есть Стив. Стив прождал его два часа, а он, как последний идиот, сразу же заговорил о делах. Въелось, видать, с тех пор, когда строго деловое общение между ними было залогом мира в команде. Традиция безнадежно устарела, только вот Тони слабо представляет, что делать дальше. Кэп того и гляди подумает, что он ему не рад, уйдет, и придется все начинать сначала.  
Он придвигается ближе — ради всего святого, между ними целый метр, это же совершенно невозможно! — и забрасывает руку на плечо кэпа. Не сказать, что идея слишком удачная, с их-то разницей в росте, и, если кэп не сменит позу, долго он так не просидит. Но плечи под его рукой мгновенно расслабляются, и уже его обнимают в ответ. Ну вот, так намного лучше.  
— Я… — тихо начинает Стив.  
— Я тоже по тебе скучал, — почти одновременно с ним произносит Тони и с каким-то отстраненным удивлением понимает, что это правда. Он успел соскучиться по Стиву за те восемь часов, что просидел в офисе. Собственно, только это и заставило его там усидеть — мысль о том, что вечером он снова его увидит. Нырнет в ласковое тепло голубых глаз, будет сидеть рядом и чувствовать, что наконец-то не один.  
Стив улыбается точно так, как ему мечталось. Тони с трудом вспоминает, чем они собирались заняться.  
— Ты вроде бы хотел что-то спросить? — напоминает он, потому что Стив, похоже, настроен провести весь вечер, не сводя с него глаз. Не то чтобы ему это не льстило.  
— А… да, — Стив тоже с трудом возвращается в реальность. — Я хотел поискать что-нибудь о Баки. Ну, ты понимаешь, вдруг он…  
Ох. Разумеется, первое, что заинтересует Стива — пропавший друг. Странно, что он не начал поиски сразу же, как вернулся в двадцать первый век.  
— Джарвис постоянно сканирует данные всех доступных датчиков и камер видеонаблюдения. — Ладонь лежит на спине Стива, и он отчетливо ощущает, как учащаются удары сердца. — Как только что-то появится, он сразу же сообщит.   
Стив только кивает.  
Следующий час пролетает в молчании, которое изредка прерывают комментарии Стива. Приходится признать: известная им часть истории совершенно не изменилась. Не началось ни одной новой войны, не умер тот, кто должен был здравствовать по сей день. Видимо, лаборатория была действительно засекречена дальше некуда. А Тони вспоминается паренек по имени Фабрицио, и внутри что-то неприятно сжимается. Что, если он привел нацистов в пещеру не по своей воле? Что, если они захватили его семью? Что, если…  
— Тони? Все хорошо?..  
Вот тебе и «что, если». Попробуй теперь от него отвертеться.  
— Все нормально, — он беззаботно пожимает плечами. — Рука затекла, ну и устал сегодня… немного.  
Пожалуй, с кэпа станется отправить его в постель. Еще и колыбельную споет. Нет, не надо думать в этом направлении — щеки уже разгораются.   
— Ты краснеешь! — Стив говорит вроде бы строго, но в голосе слышится улыбка.  
— До чего ты меня довел, — шутливо сетует он. — Даже совесть начала просыпаться. Серьезно, ты не хочешь попробовать себя в качестве воспитателя подрастающего поколения? Педагогический талант налицо.  
— Не заговаривай мне зубы, — на мгновение в голосе Стива прорезаются командирские нотки, но тут же смягчаются. — Тони, пожалуйста. Я думал, ты мне доверяешь…  
— А манипулировать чувством вины нечестно!   
Стив выглядит сбитым с толку.  
— Я не…  
— Да знаю, — вздыхает Тони и решает все же признаться. — Я думал о Фабрицио.  
Стив хмурится.  
— При чем тут он?  
Тони снова вздыхает.  
— Там, в лаборатории со мной вместе сидел один ученый… да, везет мне на сокамерников-ученых, я знаю. Так вот, его заставили работать в этой лаборатории. Жена попала в концлагерь, дети тоже… Сам понимаешь, им легко было манипулировать. Я и подумал, а вдруг Фабрицио… тоже заставили? У него семья, а я его…  
Он не договаривает. И чувствует, как едва заметно вздрагивает Стив рядом с ним.  
— Тони, — голос у него абсолютно ровный и какой-то неживой. — В той лаборатории я убил тридцать человек.  
Тони немедленно вскидывается, ища глаза Стива и одновременно ругая себя последними словами. Какой же он все-таки идиот…  
Стив, между тем, продолжает:  
— Может, среди них и были хорошие люди. Может быть, их просто заставили. Но я в тот момент думал только о…  
— О миссии? — уточняет Тони, потому что Стив умолк слишком надолго, и, похоже, не может договорить, как и он сам пару мгновений назад.  
— О… тебе, — тихо признается Стив.  
Мысли о Фабрицио уплывают на второй план. Какой, к черту, Фабрицио, если капитан второй раз признается ему в любви?  
— Можно? — тихо спрашивает Стив, наклоняясь к нему. Он теперь все время спрашивает — после той истерики, которую Тони закатил ему на парковке Макдональдса, и, хоть бесит это неимоверно, Тони осознает, что винить следует только самого себя.  
— Можно, — шепчет он, ожидая почувствовать губы Стива на своих.  
Неожиданное прикосновение застает его врасплох. Стив едва ощутимо целует морщинку на переносице, брови, скользит губами по вискам, и невыносимая нежность его поцелуев словно крутит сердце в груди на невидимых шарнирах, выворачивает душу наизнанку. Он не знал, не смел и мечтать о том, какой океан нерастраченной нежности скрывается под маской Капитана Америка. Тони никогда не замечал за собой особой тяги к ласке — по крайней мере, такой — и сейчас попросту купается в ощущениях. Руки сами собой поднимаются вверх, он зарывается пальцами в короткий золотистый ежик волос на затылке — и получает в ответ изумленно-счастливый выдох:  
— Тони…  
Стив прижимается лбом к его плечу — и так очень удобно продолжать гладить его по волосам, время от времени соскальзывая на плечи и напряженную спину. Разумеется, расслабиться он себе не позволит, не желая придавить Тони собственным весом. Когда-нибудь Тони ему скажет, что плевать на это хотел. Что он не стеклянный и не нужно его беречь. Все это обязательно будет, но… как-нибудь потом. Сейчас ему хочется одного — чтобы этот момент никогда не заканчивался.  
— Ты… удивительный… — тихо выговаривает Стив. Его голова все еще лежит у Тони на плече.  
— Что, так хорошо целуюсь? — Тони продолжает с удовольствием ерошить короткие светлые вихры. Стив довольно жмурится.  
— Ты же знаешь, о чем я.  
— Понятия не имею.  
— Не напрашивайся на комплименты.  
— Я за последнюю неделю получил их больше, чем за всю жизнь. Ты меня вконец избалуешь, и я снова стану наглым, самовлюбленным, испорченным…  
Стив смеется и снова его целует.  
Насчет комплиментов, кстати, чистая правда — иногда Тони кажется, что Стив всерьез готов восхищаться абсолютно всем: как он сидит, стоит, разговаривает с Джарвисом… Иногда это здорово нервирует, потому что он словно наблюдает самого себя со стороны в каком-то идеально кривом зеркале. Раньше, когда кэп постоянно его пилил, это зеркало служило для самосовершенствования, а теперь отражает сплошные достоинства. Тони понятия не имеет, как объяснить кэпу, какими опасностями чреваты его бесконечные похвалы.   
Увы, жизнь имеет привычку портить самые приятные моменты в его жизни — на этот раз голосом Джарвиса.  
— Сэр, у вас входящий звонок.   
— Я просил их отклонять!  
— Да, но этот от вашего дедушки!  
Стив смотрит на Тони, Тони — на Стива. Стив выглядит попросту офигевшим. Сам Тони, естественно, себя не видит, но подозревает, что его собственную физиономию украшает аналогичное выражение.  
— У меня… э-э-э… есть дедушка? — осведомляется он максимально ровным голосом.   
Голос Джарвиса напоминает ему собственную реакцию на тупоумных политиков в Конгрессе.  
— Да, сэр. Он у вас есть и только что сбросил звонок. Обычно вы всегда принимаете его звонки, и я решил…  
— Помолчи, — обрывает Тони, и Джарвис покорно замолкает. Тони переводит взгляд на Стива — тот настороженно смотрит в ответ.  
— Ты не говорил, что у тебя в этой реальности жив дедушка, — негромко говорит он.   
— Сказал бы, если бы знал, — Тони сосредоточенно трет лоб. Кажется, новость о свежеприобретенном родственнике спровоцировала приступ мигрени. — Какого черта, в самом-то деле? Откуда он взялся?   
— Спроси, — пожимает плечами Стив. — Вообще странно, что ты первым делом не просмотрел собственную метрику.   
— Был немного занят, — хмуро огрызается Тони. — Пытался понять, на котором свете оказался! И потом, мне, знаешь, не пятнадцать. В моем возрасте не у всех даже родители живы, а тут дедуля нарисовался!   
Собственное напоминание о родителях как обычно обжигает коктейлем из желчи, боли и вины. Вкупе с поднимающейся мигренью — очень нехороший признак. Он пытается погасить злость в зародыше. Черт, успокойся, это же кэп, он не виноват в том, что ты…  
— Эй, Тони, — рука кэпа уже привычно опускается на плечо. — Дыши.  
— Все нормально, — он глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь привести разрозненные мысли в порядок. — Ты как всегда прав, кэп. Джарвис, выведи мою метрику.  
Перед глазами мелькают синие буквы. Так, отец — Говард Энтони Уолтер Старк. Мать — Мария Констанция Старк…  
Тони чувствует, как волосы встают дыбом, пока глаза скользят по синей строке. Он перечитывает, пытаясь вникнуть. Смысл доходит до него почти сразу, но он никак не может заставить себя поверить в то, что видит.  
 _Мать — Мария Констанция Старк. Урожденная Корлеоне._  
Стив рядом с ним шумно выдыхает.  
— Кажется, я догадываюсь, кто твой дед.


End file.
